Stranger Liaisons
by robyshel
Summary: Eleven voltou um ano depois de ter sumido com o Demogorgon, mas ela e Mike não conseguiram ir pra frente. Até que os dois tem uma séria conversa no porão da casa dele que os leva a descobrirem mais sobre seus próprios desejos.
1. Introdução

Era outono de 1987. Estava começando a esfriar, mas ainda havia indícios do verão pelas ruas da pequena cidade de Hawkins. Tudo o que Eleven queria era que aquele tempo passasse logo e que fosse primavera de novo, sua estação preferida. Depois ela gostava do verão e, o inverno, era o que vinha por último. Presa grande parte da sua vida dentro daquele laboratório servindo de cobaia para experimentos, ela nunca tivera contato antes com a neve, até que começou a nevar enquanto estava no Mundo Invertido.

Logo depois que sumiu com o monstro no inverno de 1983 a neve começou a cair. Só que o frio no Mundo Invertido é mil vezes pior que o do nosso mundo, então ela simplesmente passou a odiar a neve e o frio e o inverno e tudo relacionado por ter lutado tanto contra eles para que sobrevivesse. Teve que permanecer por um ano lá até que conseguissem resgatá-la.

Hopper já havia conseguido permissão uma vez para entrar e salvar Will depois de muito lutar. Não era fácil convencer aquele pessoal a entrar de novo, principalmente porque eles também queriam Eleven. Só que ela era quase impossível de ser contatada se não quisesse, por isso somente Hopper sabia onde ela estava. E doía pensar quanto ele fora torturado para que revelasse o paradeiro da menina, mas de jeito algum que conseguiram abrir a sua boca. Já haviam aberto uma vez e seria muito difícil conseguirem de novo. Então criaram um plano: convencer Hopper de que haviam desistido de Eleven e que então, para acabar logo com tudo aquilo, iriam deixar que ele mais uma vez entrasse, pegasse a menina e depois nunca mais voltasse a vê-los. Graças a Deus que o chefe nunca caiu nessa história. Aceitou buscar Eleven, mas logo contou a ela o plano de seus inimigos e assim, com os poderes da menina, eles conseguiram sair daquele mundo e despistar os vigaristas.

Foi uma briga quando ela voltou para decidir onde é que iria morar. Os Byers queriam que ela ficasse com eles, porque El havia praticamente sacrificado sua vida pela a de Will, então eles deviam muito a ela, sem contar que Joyce havia se apegado a menina.

Hopper também queria a sua guarda, porque foi outro que se apegou uma vez que era o único a quem ela se revelara. Você deve saber que ela contataria qualquer um de seu círculo de amigos: Joyce, Nancy, Will, Lucas, Dustin, Mike, principalmente… o problema era que o chefe sabia os procedimentos certos para despistar seu Papa, então ela achou melhor que ele fosse o único que soubesse, apesar de sempre ter acompanhado todos eles, principalmente o Mike. O delegado perdera sua filha e sentia que tinha uma chance de recomeçar com Eleven. Cuidara dela por um ano inteiro para que ela ficasse bem no Mundo Invertido até que ele conseguisse tirá-la de lá.

Sua mãe foi outra que pediu para cuidar de Eleven. Assim que El voltou, ela teve que ser avisada, porque, afinal de contas, era a sua mãe. Amava-a incondicionalmente apesar de nunca ter conhecido a sua filha. Assim que viu Eleven entrando pela porta de sua casa, a mulher ficou melhor. Passou a conversar com as pessoas, mas não saia de lá e passava a maior parte do tempo naquele estado vegetativo, mas sua filha a alegrava e muito.

Mike oferecera para Eleven a sua família antes que ela desaparecesse, mas eram tantos querendo acolhê-la e seus pais provavelmente hesitariam tanto, sem contar que ele simplesmente não suportava o fato de que era verdade que seriam praticamente irmãos e que era esquisito se eles se relacionassem enquanto viviam na mesma casa que não pediu para que El morasse com ele. Às vezes o casal precisa de um espaço. Um espaço que não teriam. Mike explicou para Eleven como ele a queria em sua casa, mas que não deveria ser egoísta e onde quer que ela escolhesse ficar, ela estaria a salvo e junto dele.

Claro. Todos a queriam, mas cabia a ela escolher quem. E Eleven, apesar de ser ingênua, era muito esperta, soube fazer a escolha correta.

Ela queria ficar com Mike, mas percebia o quanto o fato de serem irmãos o incomodava. Queria ficar com sua mãe, mas sentia que ali não seria tão feliz, porque sua mãe era doente. Todos concordavam que ela deveria visitar a mulher sempre, mas não morar permanentemente com ela. A menina queria muito ficar com Joyce. Via nela a mãe que nunca tivera. Assim como via Hop como o pai que nunca teve. Tinha o Papa, mas ela sofreu tanto em suas mãos, enquanto o chefe fez de tudo para que ela sempre se sentisse bem. Tirando aquela vez que ele a entregou, mas El entendia que fora para o bem.

Eleven fez um plano então. Escolheu ficar com Hopper para que ele não voltasse a aquele estado bêbado que se encontrava desde que sua filha morrera. Ele parou depois que começou a cuidar de Eleven no Mundo Invertido e ela era tão agradecida que se sentia no dever de ser a filha que ele nunca teve. Queria muito ficar com Joyce também. Aquela mulher deu um carinho de mãe que Eleven nunca tivera em sua vida. Ela se sentiu muito bem nas mãos de Joyce. Desde que voltara, automaticamente, chamava-a de mãe e queria sempre tê-la por perto.

Enquanto todos discutiam sobre a volta de Eleven, ela percebeu um clima entre Joyce e Hopper. Era uma química gasta, desgastada. Mas existia ali ainda. El se concentrou nela e conseguiu que Hopper chamasse Joyce para dar uma volta. Depois convenceu Joyce a aceitar. As coisas foram indo até que, um ano depois, os dois subiram no altar juntando assim as duas famílias. Todos agora moravam juntos na casa dos Byers e Eleven tinha uma família completa. Inclusive, por mais louco que pareça, Joyce estava grávida de uma menininha para a felicidade de todos. Mas estavam bem com as suas vidas e era isso que importava.

Quanto a Mike… Bom, Eleven perdeu o Baile da Neve. Ficou sabendo depois que Mike não fora, porque queria ir somente com ela e sentia-se mal de ter prometido e não ter conseguido cumprir. Ele entrou em depressão depois que Eleven partiu. Assim que a encontrou na saída do hospital, logo depois que ela voltou, o garoto a abraçou tão forte que até tirou seus pés do chão e logo depois encostou seus lábios nos dela para matar a saudade. Eles não mexeram suas bocas, só as mantiveram lá por um pouco mais de tempo que aquele beijo na cantina da escola. O problema era que todos estavam ali. Os meninos, Joyce, Jonathan, Nancy, Steve e Hopper, que quase derreteu Mike com seus olhos rubros por ter beijado na boca a sua filha. Todos os outros riram e concordaram que Mike se empolgara um pouco.

Eleven passou a se ajustar a sua vida. Aquela que finalmente estava vivendo do jeito certo.

Logo ela descobriu o que Mike tinha feito com ela duas vezes e não entendeu por que, depois da empolgação, na frente do hospital ele não fez mais. Tudo o que ela queria era beijá-lo de novo. Sentira muito a sua falta. Queria explorar mais, porque tinha descoberto que existiam outros tipos de beijo que os dois não tinham dado ainda. O problema era que Mike, apesar de gostar de Eleven, era muito criança. Passara por maus bocados desde que pensara tê-la perdido. Ele realmente ficou doente. Aguentou por um tempo. Mas quando descobriu o baú em que Hopper deixava alimentos para El e que então, ela mantinha contato com o chefe, mas não com ele que tinha a acolhido tão bem em sua casa, Mike simplesmente perdeu a vontade de viver. Tudo o que ele queria era ficar com Eleven. Ele queria tanto que quando ela voltou, ele nem conseguiu matar sua saudade, tirando por aquele beijo. Passou algum tempo e era como se eles tivessem esquecido. Não tinham, mas não sabiam como lidar.

El crescera. Estava com seus 16 anos, mas já tinha o corpo de mulher. Inclusive muitos meninos mostravam-se interessado, mas Hopper e seus agora irmãos, Jonathan e Will faziam questão de mantê-los longe para a alegria de Mike, que eles sabiam que era apaixonado por Eleven, mas não conseguia admitir. Eles, a propósito, faziam de tudo para que os dois ficassem juntos, mas a ingenuidade de El que não mudara muito, apesar de ter aprendido muito e Mike sentia-se um pouco doente ainda.

Já Mike tinha quase 18 e aparentava ter a sua idade mesmo. Assim como pelo desejo de tocar Eleven. Os dois eram melhores amigos, apesar do estranhamento. E ele ficava maluco de ter El por perto e não poder fazer nada.

Já Eleven sabia o que era sexo. Tinha aprendido, mas não tinha vontade. Não sabia como podia se divertir com aquilo. A única coisa que ela queria era tocar Mike, sentir ele perto dela, mas não sabia que aquilo fazia parte de seus desejos sexuais. O que sabia mesmo, era que não poderia tocar seu melhor amigo, se fosse só isso. Não poderia mesmo.


	2. Verdade ou Desafio?

Hawkins inteira estava sem eletricidade. Era tão pequena que qualquer coisinha que acontecesse abalava a cidade inteira. Os meninos estavam brincando de Dungeons & Dragons quando as luzes se apagaram. Ainda brincavam em segredo (eles tinham crescido, então não se sentiam muito confortáveis com todos sabendo, mas era tão divertido que decidiram não parar). Tentaram esconder da Eleven por algum tempo, mas rapidamente ela descobriu e passou a jogar com eles para a surpresa de todos.

Naquele dia, mesmo com as lanternas ficou um pouco difícil para que eles conseguissem jogar. Eles continuaram mesmo assim, mas o jogo era tão demorado e a falta de luz dificultava tanto que depois de a bateria acabar, foram obrigados a parar.

Fizeram uma roda em volta de uma vela acesa no porão da casa de Mike e decidiram ficar conversando. Agora que eram mais velhos, seus pais deixavam que ficassem até mais tarde. E seria melhor permanecer por lá mesmo já que as ruas estavam completamente escuras.

— Eu tive uma ideia! – Dustin gritou animado. Estava ficando meio entediado com a falta de ter o que fazer. – Vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio.

— Nossa cara, parece até que somos crianças! – Lucas disse, o tédio tomando conta de seu ser.

— Mas não é má ideia! É uma brincadeira que vai distrair bastante a gente, que dá pra passar o tempo e que não precisa realmente de eletricidade.

— Cara, é impressionante como estamos dependentes da tecnologia. Eu não tenho velas em casa! – Todos olharam para Mike confusos com o pensamento aleatório. – Pensei alto gente, foi mal! É que é verdade! Temos dez velas aqui pra nós, pros meus pais e a Holly. Tomara que dê pra sobreviver até a luz voltar!

— Enfim – Dustin disse irritado com a interrupção repentina e desnecessária do amigo –, vamos fazer isso ou não? Eu sei que é ridículo, mas vai ser divertido, não temos nada pra fazer e… – ele hesitou um pouco – a Eleven nunca brincou disso antes.

Eleven estava deitada no sofá, observando os meninos. Era tarde e ela dormia cedo. Seu Papa antes obrigava-a e ela acabou acostumando-se. Até mesmo quando estava no Mundo Invertido dormia cedo, mesmo sem saber exatamente que horas eram. Apesar do sono, estava intrigada com o misterioso jogo que eles discutiam. Inclusive levantou-se, ficando assim sentada no sofá quando Dustin mencionou seu nome.

Os meninos encararam Dustin na menção de Eleven curiosos para saber por que ele queria que El jogasse e ele logo se defendeu.

— Gente, me diz uma pessoa nesse mundo que entrou na fase adulta e não jogou verdade ou desafio nunca na vida. Não podemos deixar isso acontecer com Eleven! – ele tentou se explicar.

— Isso é verdade – Lucas retrucou. – Todos já jogaram alguma vez na vida por mais besta que seja e realmente não temos nada pra fazer, mas que fique bem claro que isso não sai daqui! Pode ser divertido.

— Eu não tenho nada contra – Will resolveu deixar claro a sua posição.

Ele se divertira bastante quando jogaram durante o ano em que Eleven estava sumida. Foi maravilhoso para ele, porque deu seu primeiro beijo durante o jogo e acabou por namorar aquela menina. Eles estavam firmes e fortes. Seria divertido também jogar só entre amigos, sem nenhuma mulher envolvida. Claro que existia a Eleven, mas ninguém ousaria chegar perto dela por conta de Mike que claramente estivera apaixonado todos aqueles anos, mas não fazia nada sobre aquilo.

Mike tinha certeza de que seus amigos sabiam sobre seus sentimentos por El e por isso que resolveu tentar desviar o assunto. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer durante o jogo. Não haveria escapatória. Teria que aceitar jogar. Todos queriam e El parecia estar bem intrigada e curiosa.

— Ok então. El, sente-se aqui – ele disse dando tapinhas no espaço ao seu lado – se quiser jogar claro!

— Eu quero! – ela disse animada imediatamente sentando-se onde ele dissera.

— Faremos assim, jogaremos uma partida para que você entenda. Tudo bem, El? – Dustin perguntou enquanto pegava uma garrafinha de cerveja vazia que tinham bebido antes. Ela assentiu.

Os meninos ainda não tinham idade para beber, mas Dustin e Lucas quebravam as regras de vez em quando. Will não bebia, porque os efeitos colaterais de ter passado uma semana no outro mundo ainda estavam presentes, então tinha medo de perder o controle e alguma coisa ruim acontecer se estivesse sobre os efeitos do álcool. Todos eles não queriam que Eleven bebesse, mas sua curiosidade e o dom de sua mente não deixaram com que eles a impedissem. Só que para ela, depois de experimentar, cerveja tinha um gosto horrível, por isso nunca mais bebera.

Já Mike a única vez que colocou álcool na boca, devido à inexperiência, acabou ficando completamente bêbado, o que o levou a fazer diversas besteiras. Primeiro, foi até Troy e o desafiou. Mesmo que Eleven tivesse dado um jeito nele na frente da escola toda alguns anos antes e depois quebrado seu braço, e mesmo que Mike tivesse ficado muito feliz por tudo aquilo, ele ainda queria ter conseguido enfrentar Troy sozinho, mesmo sabendo que se El não estivesse lá, eles estariam provavelmente mortos. Queria ele mesmo poder ir lá e defender a sua garota, apesar de ela não ser sua. Acabou que ele voltou com um nariz quebrado para casa. Troy só não fez pior, porque Lucas e Dustin chegaram a tempo e o convenceram de que Mike estava bêbado, então seria inútil brigar. Não puderam ir imediatamente para o hospital, porque ele ainda estava sobre o efeito do álcool, então corriam o risco de seus pais serem avisados. Foi nesse momento que Mike acabou revelando seus sentimentos para Eleven que riu com a situação, não levando a sério, por pensar que era só a bebida falando. Ainda assim, os outros sabiam que não era mentira, mas resolveram não falar nada.

Naquele dia somente Dustin e Lucas tinham dividido uma garrafa que serviu direitinho para o jogo. Dustin a girou e acabou parando nele mesmo para Lucas.

— Legal cara, eu e você – ele disse abrindo um sorriso malicioso. Estava doido para ferrar com o amigo. – Verdade ou desafio?

— Verdade.

— Fala sério! – Dustin disse desapontado, mas ainda achava que poderia tirar proveito daquilo.

— O Lucas tá certo. Vamos começar devagar, assim Eleven pode ir aprendendo a jogar. – Will defendeu o amigo.

— Ok então – Dustin disse. Mike olhou para o lado e percebeu que El estava realmente entretida no jogo. Era algo novo para ela. Se ela soubesse as bobagens que poderiam sair dali... – É verdade que você ficou com ciúmes do Will ter beijado a Bethany no último jogo?

Outra vez Dustin sorriu maliciosamente e Lucas hesitou um pouquinho. Era o mesmo jogo que Will beijara pela primeira vez sua atual namorada. Fora a primeira e a única vez que haviam jogado até então.

— Ah é! Mas é porque eu pensei que o negócio do Will era com a Jennifer Hayes e não com a Bethany! – ele respondeu, surpreendendo Will. Naquela época, ainda não conheciam Max.

— Cara, você poderia ter falado que tava interessado nela! Eu beijei no jogo, mas não precisava ter mandado nossa relação pra frente! – Will disse preocupado com a revelação do amigo.

— Tá tudo bem, Will. Eu tenho a Lily agora. Ela é demais! – Todos riram com a cara de bobo que Lucas fizera. Ele realmente estava apaixonado pela sua nova namorada. Percebia-se em seu olhar. – Bom – ele disse tentando acabar com o constrangimento –, eu giro.

E assim ele fez. A garrafa parou em Will que perguntaria para Mike.

— Escolhe Mike – Will disse apreensivo. Conhecia Mike mais que ninguém e sabia por que ele estava tão quieto aquele tempo todo. Queria que seu amigo se sentisse seguro com ele.

Mike hesitou um pouco, mas logo disse:

— Verdade.

— Vocês são um bando de _mulherzinhas_ , hein?!

— Calma Dustin! É só o começo e Eleven está aprendendo. Bom Mike – Ele tremeu ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado –, é verdade que você ainda dorme de luz acesa?

Dustin suspirou frustrado com a pergunta. Mas Mike não havia escapado ainda.

— É verdade, sim! Que saco – ele disse com a cabeça baixa e Eleven riu com seu constrangimento.

Will girou a garrafa que parou em Lucas que perguntaria para ele.

— Cê sabe – o mais rabugento da turma disse entediado já com a repetição.

— Verdade.

— _Jesus!_

— Calma, Dustin! Estamos só começando!

— Que começo demorado! – Dustin gostava mesmo da brincadeira quando começavam as sacanagens, mas isso todos já sabiam.

— Ok, então. Você já transou com a Bethany?

Mike e Dustin soltaram um 'Uuuuu' e Will se constrangeu um pouco. Eleven continuou com a sua cara intrigada de sempre.

— Ahh. Não… – ele respondeu baixinho

— _Oi?_ – Dustin disse imediatamente. – É sério?

Will somente assentiu com a cabeça ainda a mantendo baixa.

— Mas vocês não namoram por tipo cinco anos? – Lucas também estava inconformado.

— Sim, mas ainda não chegou a nossa hora. Já conversamos sobre isso, mas não. Talvez deixemos pra depois do casamento – disse meio constrangido. – E são só três anos – acrescentou.

Todos estavam de boca aberta. Até mesmo Mike, menos Eleven que logo disse:

— Lindo. Will.

Ela colocou a sua mão nas dele já que o garoto estava sentado logo ao seu lado.

— Obrigado, El.

— Você gosta disso, El? – Mike perguntou curioso, mas tentando disfarçar isso.

— Romântico – ela disse e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Bom... – Will girou a garrafa. Caiu em Eleven para perguntar para Dustin.

— É verdade que você babou muito naquela menina daquela festa enquanto você a beijava, por conta da sua falta de dente? – ela disparou.

Os meninos caíram na gargalhada com o constrangimento evidente de Dustin por ter ficado vermelho. Jamais imaginaram que El perguntaria aquilo, muito menos que falaria mais de duas palavras numa só frase.

— Isso não é justo! Ela não perguntou se eu queria verdade ou desafio! – Dustin tentou se defender, mas só fez com que os meninos rissem cada vez mais dele.

— Deixa ela – Lucas respondeu entre uma gargalhada e outra. – Ela tá aprendendo ainda. Como ia saber se ninguém aqui pediu desafio ainda?

— Exatamente! Por causa disso, o próximo vai ter que pedir desafio! Quero nem saber!

— Só responde logo, Dustin! – Michael disse irritado. Só queria que o jogo acabasse logo.

— Não é culpa minha ter falta de dentes! O que eu posso fazer? Eu tentei não babar, mas não deu muito certo! Deixa eu girar essa droga aqui.

Os meninos continuaram rindo. Dessa vez até Mike riu por seu amigo estar tomando do próprio veneno. A garrafa saia de Will e apontava para Lucas.

— Ah ha! – Dustin gritou animado.

— Eu devia ter calado a boca! – Lucas disse bravo, mas sorriu depois. – Vai, Will. Desafio.

— Ok. – Will abriu um sorrisinho sacana. – Eu te desafio a ir até o banheiro e enfiar a mão no vaso!

— Quê? – Lucas gritou desesperado.

— Boa, Will! – Dustin finalmente estava começando a aproveitar a brincadeira.

— Sacanagem!

Lucas se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Estava muito escuro, mas conseguia enxergar o vaso. Ele abriu a tampa e olhou por um momento. Dustin foi logo atrás dele pra se certificar de que o amigo cumpriria o desafio.

— Inteira? – ele perguntou enojado para Will.

— _Inteira!_

Lucas só conseguia pensar como ele nunca realmente gostara desse jogo. Ele chegou bem perto, fechou os olhos e sentiu seu braço sendo agarrado e puxado até a água. Rapidamente ele o tirou.

— Dustin!

— Foi mal cara, mas tava demorando demais! É um negócio simples e rápido, sacou?

Dustin voltou para o seu lugar onde seus amigos davam risadinhas. Lucas foi logo atrás depois de lavar a mão. Girou a garrafa mais uma vez e caiu nele para perguntar para o Mike.

— Verdade ou desafio? – ele perguntou irritado ainda.

— Verdade.

— Orra, Mike!

Eles decidiram ignorar Dustin e logo Lucas perguntou.

— O que você fez com aquela garota do bar lá, a Kate?

Mike queria que tivesse sido qualquer outra pergunta. Kate era uma menina que Mike conhecera enquanto Eleven estava fora e resolveu sair com ela para ver se conseguia esquecer El, mas não funcionou. Logo depois El voltou e ele realmente não se envolveu com mais ninguém.

— Só ficamos – ele disse rapidamente querendo que o momento acabasse logo e olhou para El para verificar sua expressão. Ela franziu um pouco suas sobrancelhas, mas era difícil de notar. Assim ela voltou para sua expressão de antes como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Só isso mesmo? – Dustin perguntou duvidoso, mas com a lerdeza de Mike ele imaginou que ele não teria feito nada além daquilo mesmo.

Para mudar logo de assunto Michael girou a garrafa e caiu em Will para perguntar a Eleven.

— Verdade. – Ela escolheu antes que o amigo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa com medo de ter que fazer algo similar a Lucas.

Sem pensar em nada melhor e realmente não sabendo a resposta, ele perguntou:

— Quem foi seu primeiro beijo? Além daquele beijo que Mike te deu na frente do hospital?

Todos riram e Mike corou um pouco.

— Mike – ela respondeu sossegada.

— Ele disse, depois do beijo do hospital, El – Lucas lembrou, não acreditando que Eleven era tão inocente ainda. Sem contar que eles esperavam que ela respondesse 'Ninguém'.

— Mike – ela repetiu. – Teve outro.

Naquele momento todos viraram sua atenção para Mike. Os dois nunca haviam discutido aquilo. Logo depois do beijo, Mike correra para encontrar Nancy, mas o que na verdade encontrou foram os 'homens maus'. Assim, El desapareceu e quando voltou simplesmente fingiram que nada tinha acontecido.

— Mesmo? – Dustin perguntou surpreso.

Mike assentiu para confirmar que tinham se beijado.

— Mas quando? – Lucas simplesmente não conseguia se conformar com a revelação. – E por que você não contou?

— Eu contei que a tinha convidado para o Baile da Neve. Foi logo depois.

— Isso – Eleven confirmou, porque queria deixar claro a Mike que ela se lembrava bem.

Na época ela não entendera muito bem o que era aquilo, mesmo assim sorrira. Quando foi para o Mundo Invertido não conseguia parar de pensar em como Mike tocara seus lábios com os dele. Era o que realmente a fez lutar tanto pela sua sobrevivência. Queria muito poder voltar e repetir o acontecido, porque para ela fora muito bom e por isso se afastou um pouco de Mike. Ficou chateada com a sua indiferença principalmente depois que ela passou a entender melhor o que era aquilo.

— E como foi? – Dustin perguntou entusiasmado levando um tapa de Lucas no braço logo depois. – Que é? São nossos melhores amigos! Deveríamos ter o direito de saber!

— Não foi nada! – Mike levantou a voz. Estava se sentindo humilhado demais na frente de El. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha concordado com o jogo. Devia ter feito algo para que não jogassem.

— É – Eleven concordou e levantou-se. – Água.

Ela começou a subir as escadas.

— El, tá escuro, você quer uma ve… – Mike começou, mas não conseguiu terminar por ter se assustado com a batida de porta que ela deu.

— Acho que ela ficou brava cara! – Dustin zombou de Mike. – Você não diz pra uma garota que o beijo não significou nada!

— Mas o que eu podia fazer? A gente nunca tinha falado sobre isso!

— Foi mal, cara – Will disse preocupado. – Eu não sabia mesmo, senão não teria perguntado!

— Tá tudo bem, cara. Não foi culpa sua.

— Mas significou muito pra ela pelo jeito – Lucas refletiu. – Foi um beijo tão importante assim?

— A gente era criança – Mike lembrou. – Só encostamos as nossas bocas. Pra mim foi legal, mas depois ela sumiu e eu não soube como agir.

— Pra ela deve ter sido tudo de importante na vida – Will disse tentando chamar a atenção de Mike. Eleven era sua irmã e não queria vê-la machucada. – Provavelmente ela não beijou ninguém depois daquilo. Vivendo com ela todo esse tempo, eu te dou quase 100% de certeza.

— A questão é, você quer fazer de novo? – Dustin disse em seu tom de zombaria. – Porque eu acho que quer.

Mike não pôde responder, porque ela entrou novamente no porão. El não parecia brava quando saiu só dando indícios ao bater à porta. Porém voltou com uma cara que deixava evidente a sua irritação. Isso era porque ela ficara chateada e o tempo inteiro ficara no corredor tentando conter as lágrimas, mesmo assim deixou escapar duas ou três. Fez de tudo para que conseguisse parar e voltou, mas no lugar da tristeza ficou a raiva.

— Tudo bem, El? – Mike perguntou preocupado, mas levou uma cotovelada discreta de Lucas de repreensão. O amigo percebera que ela estava chateada e era melhor não dar motivos para Eleven usar seus poderes. Ela somente assentiu com a cabeça e se sentou em seu lugar de antes.

— Escuro. Impossível andar. Continua – disfarçou.

Para acabar com o tenso momento, Will girou a garrafa mais uma vez o que só piorou a situação. Acabou que Dustin teria que perguntar para Mike.

— Verdade – Mike disse rapidamente com medo do que o suposto amigo faria.

— Não vale Mike, você já escolheu verdade duas vezes – Dustin retrucou rapidamente.

— É verdade! – Lucas concordou. – Já foram duas vezes e tá na hora de ter gente sofrendo como eu!

Lucas não queria deixar Michael numa saia justa, mas não seria justo se fosse o único cumprindo desafios ali. A raiva falou mais alto que a solidariedade.

— Desafio então vai – Mike disse derrotado, sabendo que não conseguiria escapar daquela.

Dustin abriu um sorriso gigante e sacana. Will percebeu e logo disse:

— Dustin não!

— Mike, Mike, Mike… – Ele fechou os olhos para receber seu desafio e Dustin se divertiu completamente com a situação. – Eu te desafio a beijar a Eleven! Beijar de verdade! De língua!

— Ai meu deus! – Will disse colocando a mão em seu rosto.

Dustin continuou esperando e Lucas riu com o rosto de Mike que nunca tinha ficado tão vermelho antes. Eleven tinha mudado a sua expressão. Estava surpresa com o que Dustin dissera e curiosa para saber o que Mike faria. Se depois de deixar claro a sua indiferença com o beijo, ele teria coragem de beijá-la de novo. Ele olhou para ela ainda com a cabeça baixa e conseguiu soltar somente um "El...".

— Tudo bem, Mike – ela respondeu colocando a mão nas sua coxa para confirmar o que dissera, mas tirou rapidamente depois.

— Viu? – Dustin zombou outra vez do amigo. – Tá tudo bem Mike!

— Só se beijem logo para acabar com isso de uma vez, valeu? – Lucas disse querendo se certificar de que mais alguém teria que cumprir um desafio também.

— Vocês não acham que é meio…

— Cala boca, Will! – Dustin o interrompeu rapidamente antes que ele estragasse o momento. Ele sabia que era sacanagem, mas também sabia que os dois estavam apaixonados. Talvez aquilo ajudasse um pouco.

— Tá bom – Mike disse se rendendo.

Virou para El e chegou mais perto dela para que pudesse alcançá-la na hora do beijo. Eleven se virou também. Os dois começaram a tremer. El porque nunca tinha beijado ninguém além daquela vez e porque Dustin deixara bem claro que aquele seria um pouco diferente. Mike porque estava nervoso. A pressão dos amigos tornava tudo mais difícil e não sabia como olharia para a cara dela depois. Ele quisera fazer isso desde que ela apareceu no corredor de peruca e vestido quatro anos atrás.

Dustin e Lucas não paravam de encarar com um sorriso sacana na cara e Will estava meio constrangido também querendo que aquilo acabasse logo.

— Vamos, Mike – El disse. A ansiedade a matava.

Mike respirou fundo. Colocou suas mãos uma de cada lado do rosto de El e a puxou para si também se inclinando um pouco. Ele colocou seus lábios nos dela, mas tirou rapidamente quando Dustin e Lucas não conseguiram se controlar e soltaram um 'Uuuu'.

— Não, Mike! – Dustin repreendeu o amigo. – De língua!

— Então, não atrapalhem! Caramba! – Ele devolveu e olhou de volta para El que não parara de o fitar em momento algum.

— A gente vai ficar quietinhos agora, né pessoal? – Will disse tentando dar uma ajuda para Mike. Os outros dois assentiram e mais uma vez Mike pressionou seus lábios contra os de El.

Sua boca estava muito fechada por conta da falta de inexperiência. Ela tinha visto filmes e tinha uma ideia, mas naquele momento com todos olhando, realmente não sabia o que fazer. Mike percebeu a resistência da garota e por isso passou a mexer os seus lábios para que os dela fossem amolecendo com o tempo, explorando a sua boca até que tivesse espaço para inserir a sua língua.

As mão de Eleven estavam em seu próprio colo, mas passaram para as coxas de Mike quando suas línguas se tocaram. Apesar de ser um pouco mais experiente que El, ele só tinha beijado Kate e fazia tempo que não beijava ninguém. Seu coração quase saia para fora do seu peito. A sensação para ele era maravilhosa. Parecia estar sonhando e desejava nunca acordar.

Já El não sentia o mesmo. Para ela era muito esquisito. Principalmente porque era muito molhado e ela não esperava por aquilo. No começo ela manteve sua língua parada deixando Mike fazer todo o trabalho, mas com o tempo passou a explorar a boca dele também e gostava muito, mesmo que fosse diferente.

As mãos de Mike passaram para as costas de El, permitindo que ele aprofundasse mais o beijo. Quase sem fôlego, El segurou em seu rosto tentando se controlar.

Dustin e Lucas se olharam surpresos com a empolgação dos amigos.

— Talvez a gente devesse sair de fininho – Will sussurrou já se levantando com cuidado.

Dustin assentiu e preparou para sair também quando Lucas o puxou e disse:

— De jeito nenhum! Vamos acabar com o barato deles! – Ele bateu suas mãos uma na hora outra causando um grande ruído que tirou Mike e Eleven de sua concentração.

— Lucas! – Will disse irritado com o amigo.

— Gente, parece que vocês esperaram a vida inteira pra fazer isso! – Lucas disse brincalhão. – Vão com calma, ae!

Dustin riu com o que o amigo dissera. E Will estava quieto e constrangido. Tinha certeza de que se eles não estivessem ali, Eleven e Mike teriam feito sexo.

Quando Lucas os interrompeu, Mike se afastou um pouco de Eleven e começou a olhar pra baixo, estava com vergonha do que fizera. Demonstrara demais como queria Eleven, já ela continuou o fitando. Estava tentando processar tudo que tinha acontecido.

— Felizes? – Mike perguntou baixinho.

— Muito! – Dustin respondeu. – Se vocês quiserem que a gente saia, a gente sai!

— Dustin! – Mike gritou mais constrangido ainda.

— Por que vocês sairiam? – Eleven perguntou curiosa. Ainda carregava muito de sua inocência, apesar de já entender bastante o que era sexo.

— Pra vocês transarem em paz! – Eleven franziu a testa. Mike estava querendo transar com ela? Mike entendeu sua reação como se ela não quisesse nada com ele. – Mas se vocês quiserem que a gente fique…

— Dustin! – Essa foi a vez de Will repreendê-lo. – Ela é minha irmã.

— E ela não quer fazer sexo comigo! – Mike disse chateado ainda com a reação de Eleven.

— Quê? – ela retrucou. Não queria que Mike achasse que ela não gostava dele.

— Você quer? – ele perguntou rapidamente pra ela.

— Ah… – Ela não conseguiu responder. Não queria dizer a verdade na frente de todos.

— Ela quer! – Dustin gritou. Ele e Lucas começaram a rir muito com o constrangimento dos três que estavam completamente vermelhos.

— Eu não poderia – ela tentou amenizar a situação. – É errado.

— Não é não, El – Will disse. – Não acredite em tudo no que o Jonathan diz. Ele é muito ciumento. Se você gosta do Mike, tudo bem.

Eleven já estava grandinha e sobrou para Joyce explicar para ela sobre aquelas coisas. Depois Hopper preocupado, levou-a para uma aula de educação sexual na delegacia e ela voltou com um monte de camisinhas para casa, que logo foram repreendidas por Jonathan que levava muito a sério o fato dela ser sua irmã e disse que ela não transaria sem sua permissão e antes do casamento. Joyce e Hopper nunca ficaram sabendo disso. Somente Will que presenciou a cena e resolveu não falar nada, porque também tinha ciúmes de El, mas aquele beijo mostrou a urgência dos dois de ficarem juntos. Era evidente que se amavam e se desejavam. Quem era ele para se colocar no meio? Por isso não a impediu e incentivou. Mike era um cara legal e talvez ninguém a amaria mais que ele.

— Quer saber? É tarde! – Dustin ressaltou. – Vamos indo. Vamos deixar esses dois aí sozinhos. Obviamente eles têm muita coisa pra discutir e resolver.

— Verdade – Lucas concordou. – Já tá mais que na hora.

Os dois se levantaram e encararam Will. Mike estava de cabeça baixa e El encarava os meninos não entendendo muito bem o que acontecia.

— Tudo bem. – Will levantou-se também e foi até El. – Não faça nada que não quiser, El e se proteja. Lucas!

Lucas entendeu na hora e deu duas camisinhas para ela. Lerdo do jeito que Mike era provavelmente não tinha nenhuma.

— Eu te busco amanhã de manhã, tá bom?

Os três andaram em direção a porta e quando saíram do porão, Mike levantou-se e foi correndo atrás.

— Gente! – ele chamou. – Vocês ficaram malucos? – ele sussurrou para que El não escutasse. – Tão nos deixando pra que a gente faça sexo?

— Não Mike! – Dustin respondeu. – Só queremos que vocês se resolvam.

— É! – Lucas concordou. – Aquele beijo deixou bem claro que vocês precisam conversar! – Ele colocou a mão no ombro do amigo. – Olha, você gosta dela e ela gosta de você. Tá na hora de vocês assumirem isso. Só conversa com ela de uma vez e pede ela em namoro, falou?

— E aquele monte de camisinha é pra que, então? – Mike perguntou irritado.

— Se caso vocês decidam fazer mais do que conversar, não precisam se preocupar com proteção. Não quer dizer que é para vocês transarem! – Will deixou bem claro.

Os três deram tapinhas nas costas de Mike e foram embora. Ele voltou para o porão e encontrou El exatamente onde a deixara. Ele a fitou e ela devolveu o olhar. Os dois sabiam que não haveria escapatória. Era agora ou nunca. Tinham que conversar e resolver seus sentimentos.


	3. Esclarecendo

Mike estava morrendo de vergonha, mesmo assim respirou fundo, foi até El e sentou-se à sua frente. Ela o encarava. Era seu jeitinho de conversar. Esperava que ele dissesse algo. Algo que ela queria ouvir. Algo reconfortante.

Mike pegou as camisinhas de Eleven, colocou-as no chão e tomou as mãos dela nas suas. Começou a acariciá-las enquanto as olhava. A menina estava com as mãos feitas. Usava um esmalte perolado e suas unhas não estavam compridas nem curtas. Estavam perfeitas, ele pensou.

Eleven virou uma pessoa bem feminina. Naquele momento usava um vestido branco rendado. Dependendo da situação, chegava até a usar maquiagem. Suas mãos ainda eram bem ásperas. Joyce fizera de tudo para suavizá-las, mas mesmo que Eleven tivesse superpoderes, e por isso não tinha sido tão afetada pelo Mundo Invertido tanto quanto Will, era impossível ter saído ilesa. Pelo menos, seu cabelo estava na altura de seus ombros, com algumas mechas presas atrás para que não caíssem em seu rosto. El preferia curto, porque tinha se acostumado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria parecer uma garota, então Joyce a ajudou a escolher o tamanho que mais a deixasse confortável e ensinou-a a prendê-lo depois.

Mike achava que ela nunca estivera tão bonita. Era difícil se segurar para não fazer nada, mas preferia aquilo que perder a amizade de Eleven. Não sabia como ela reagiria a algo desse tipo. Ela ainda ficava bem confusa em relação a essas coisas, relacionamentos. Porém naquela hora eles iriam conversar de um jeito ou de outro. Era o momento, senão ficariam naquela situação para sempre.

Mike ficou sem se mexer por um tempo por conta da falta de palavras. Não sabia como conversaria com ela. Teria que escolher cada palavra com jeito para que entendesse direitinho.

— Mike? – disse ansiosa, não entendendo muito bem o silêncio dele.

Mike levantou a cabeça e quando seus olhos encontraram os dela, ele não resistiu e a beijou. Agarrou seu rosto com força e a puxou para si. Imediatamente El se afastou dizendo um pouco mais alto que o normal:

— Não! – Ele abaixou seu rosto com vergonha do que fizera. – Mike – ela disse colocando a mão no rosto dele para que ele olhasse para ela. Estava cansada da falta de acareação entre os dois.

— Desculpa, El – ele disse arrependido. – É que eu... gosto de você... – Ela assentiu.

— O jogo acabou… – Apesar de ela não entender muito bem, ela não queria ficar beijando alguém sem ter um compromisso, mesmo não sabem muito bem o que era ter um compromisso. – Quê?! – Ela não tinha percebido exatamente o que Mike dissera. Ele não gostava dela antes?

— Você me ouviu – ele disse tentando não falar outra vez por vergonha, sem realmente ter percebido qual era o verdadeiro motivo de sua reação. Porém a cara que Eleven fez obrigou-o a repetir. – Eu gosto de você! – ele repetiu depois de muito hesitar.

— Não gostava antes? Pensei que fosse meu amigo – ela disse entristecendo.

— Não! – Ele levantou a voz percebendo a confusão. – Eu gosto e sempre gostei como uma amiga e muito mais que isso!

Ele queria morrer por ter admitido aquilo. Provavelmente Eleven não gostava mais dele. Ei, talvez ela nunca tivesse gostado, só não tinha falado nada naquela época, porque não entendera bem o que era aquilo. Agora ela que entendia muito bem, sabia exatamente o que queria e, na cabeça de Mike, o que ela queria, não era ele.

— Mais que uma amiga? – ela perguntou confusa, então se tocou. Lembrou-se do que Joyce explicara a ela. – Ah! Namorada?

— É – Mike concordou. As palavras mal conseguiam sair de sua boca. Ele continuava com a cabeça baixa, evitando os olhos de El, com as bochechas completamente rosadas.

Mike se surpreendeu com o que aconteceu a seguir. Eleven se inclinou, levantou um pouquinho a cabeça dele e depositou um beijo demorado em sua bochecha. Ao se afastar ela disse:

— Eu também. Mas o nosso beijo não foi importante pra você! – Ela cada vez ficava mais confusa. – Namorados não gostam de se beijar sendo o beijo bom ou não? Pelo menos foi o que a Nancy me contou. – Ele percebeu o quanto ela falava sério pelo excesso de palavras que soltava. Não falava tanto normalmente. Então, ele percebeu:

— Você conversou sobre isso com a Nancy?! – perguntou perplexo. A irmã dele estava dando conselhos para Eleven sobre ele? Poderia ser que não, mas se fosse, ele queria morrer.

— Minha mãe – ela se referia a Joyce – achou que seria bom. – Eleven deu de ombros. – Não sei porque.

Mike sabia por quê. Eleven estava meio atrasada para aprender sobre certos assuntos, então qualquer ajuda era bem-vinda. Mas pelo amor de Deus, sua irmã?

— Mike? – Ela o tirou de seus pensamentos e então ele se lembrou que tinha algo para responder.

— El, eu... eu... – Queria arranjar as palavras certas para que ela entendesse bem – adorei te beijar aquele dia. Sofri muito quando você foi embora. – El estava incomodada com Mike sempre olhando para o chão e nunca para ela. – Eu sonhei muito em te beijar de novo. Eu te beijei na frente de todo mundo quando você voltou, lembra?! – A única coisa que ele tinha certeza era que quando acabasse aquela conversa ele se enfiaria em algum lugar e nunca mais sairia dali.

— Depois me ignorou…

Os olhos de Mike encontraram os de El e ele percebeu o quanto tinha sido frio com ela, apesar de nunca ter sido sua intenção. Ele ficara muito tempo preso no passado pensando nela. Não conseguira ter nenhuma relação com ninguém e temia continuar assim para sempre caso ela não voltasse, e então, lá estava ela a sua frente de novo e ele se descontrolou. Tascou-lhe um beijo sem pensar bem no que fazia e a situação fora tão constrangedora que ele acabou se afastando por vergonha. Hopper, naquele momento, tudo o que queria fazer era nocautear Mike. Dustin e Lucas começaram a fazer piadas com a atitude dele, o que durou por muito tempo e, às vezes, eles voltavam a lembrar do ocorrido.

Eleven ficou completamente desnorteada por não entender muito bem o que acontecia. Joyce e Nancy decidiram conversar com ele sobre seus sentimentos por El e como ele se recusou a falar, já que era muito constrangedor, elas alertaram Karen, que começou uma conversa mais constrangedora ainda. Então, Mike fingiu que não fora nada. Só um pouco de empolgação mesmo que não significara nada, mas por dentro ele pensava exatamente o contrário.

— Eu não queria te ignorar, Eleven! – ele disse sinceramente, o constrangimento tinha passado um pouco. – Eu só não sabia como lidar com meus sentimentos, muito menos demonstrá-los.

— Sentimentos?

— Amor... por você! – ele disse esperando que ela finalmente entendesse.

— Amor por mim? – ela perguntou tentando entender. – Não gosta de mim?!

— Gosto, ué!

— Gosta ou ama? Não entendo, Mike! – Ela nunca estivera tão confusa. Mike respirou fundo.

— Eu gosto de você, El, porque você é ótima – ele tentou se explicar. – Mas eu te amo como namorada. Você é o meu amor, entende? Eu só não falei nada antes, porque tenho medo!

— De que?

— De você não me amar também! – Ele voltou a encarar o chão.

— Você é especial, Mike – ela disse colocando sua mão em cima da dele. El não sabia muito bem o que sentia por ele, mas sabia que ele era a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra ela.

Mike levantou a cabeça e disse:

— Você também, El!

Os dois foram chegando cada vez mais perto um do outro até que suas bocas se encostaram. Eles não as mexeram, só as mantiveram ali fazendo assim do beijo algo bem doce. Quando se afastaram, Mike mais uma vez segurou nas mãos de El. Ele tinha medo de que ela fosse embora se não a segurasse. Ela podia sumir, porque na primeira vez que eles se beijaram foi isso que aconteceu. Tudo o que Mike queria fazer era agarrar Eleven e fazer dela somente sua, de mais ninguém.

Ela estava muito bonita naquele dia. Curvada daquele jeito, dava a Mike a visão do vão entre seus seios e um pouco de seu sutiã. Como no dia em que se conheceram, que Eleven tentou se trocar na frente deles, ela ainda não se importava muito que vissem seu corpo, por isso nem percebera que Mike podia enxergar, até o momento em que ele não conseguia mais tirar os olhos. Ele olhava pra ela como ela olhava pros Eggos. Eleven estava crescida, já tinha 16 anos. Não tinha muito peito, mas tinha mais do que antes com certeza e continuava bem magra.

— Quer tocar? – ela perguntou inocentemente. Algo dizia que seria bom.

— _Quê?!_ – ele disse mais alto que o normal enquanto levantava a cabeça, não conseguindo acreditar no que ela dissera.

Ela pegou a mão direita de Mike, que tinha se afastado da dela com o susto, e a levou até seu peito perto de seu coração que acelerou ao ser tocado. Mike conseguia senti-lo e ficou feliz com a reação. Era como se El também quisesse. Ele simplesmente se perdeu em seus pensamentos ao ficar naquela posição.

— Mike? – Eleven o libertou e ao acordar ele a beijou de novo mantendo a sua mão ainda onde ela colocara.

Sem pensar muito bem, Eleven foi descendo as suas costas até o chão e ele a seguiu, ficando assim por cima dela. Era um instinto. Ela não sabia como, mas simplesmente sabia.

Mike desceu as mãos para as coxas de El e ela envolveu seu pescoço com seus braços, puxando-o para mais perto. Ele desceu seus beijos pro pescoço da menina, mordiscando docemente, fazendo assim com que ela acordasse para a vida e percebesse o quanto o chão era duro e como isso fazia as suas costas doerem.

— Mike? – ela disse ofegante, por conta dos beijos intermináveis que ele dava.

— Ahn? – Mike respondeu concentrado ainda no que fazia. Tinha sonhado todo aquele tempo com aquilo.

— Forte – ela disse arqueando sua cabeça para o cafofo que Mike fizera para ela quatro anos antes. – Costas. Doem.

— Ah!

Ele levantou-se imediatamente e ajudou-a a levantar depois. Ela foi até seu cafofo e se ajeitou de lado, passando seu braço por debaixo do travesseiro. Ficava tão bonita ali e o jeito que olhava para Mike fazia seu coração derreter. O relógio marcava mais de uma hora da manhã e ele percebeu como olhos de El pesavam. Ele se agachou ao seu lado e passou a mão na sua cabeça, acariciando.

— Tá tarde, El. – Ele depositou um beijo suave em sua testa. – Boa noite!

Mike ameaçou levantar-se, mas Eleven segurou em seu braço, fazendo-o voltar imediatamente.

— Fica.

Mike entendeu. Trovejava lá fora por conta do temporal que acabou com a luz da cidade inteira. Eleven odiava tempestades. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Foi até a vela, apagou-a e deitou-se ao lado dela, envolvendo-a com seu braço.

Eleven imediatamente dormiu. Já Mike ficou pensando em tudo que acontecera.

Parecia tão surreal. Uma hora antes ele sonhava em ficar tão perto de El e naquele momento estava dormindo de conchinha com ela. Tudo que acontecera passou pela sua cabeça. Como foi desafiado a beijá-la, como conversaram depois... Mirou as camisinhas que eles deixaram no chão e riu pelo fato de Lucas carregar tantas com ele. Porém ele realmente era o que mais transava entre os cinco. Quer dizer, Mike e Will não transavam nem um pouco. Dustin já tinha perdido a virgindade, mas não era algo do cotidiano. Lucas tinha transado com duas ou três garotas antes da Lily, mas naquele momento só tinha olhos para ela e os dois tinham uma vida sexual bem ativa. O que ele pensaria ao saber que Mike e El não tinham usado nenhuma? Percebeu também como talvez Eleven gostasse de verdade dele, porque nunca a vira falar tanto em um dia só. Gostara muito dela ter conversado tão abertamente com ele. Ficara tão feliz que soltou um bem baixinho 'Eu te amo, El'. Ela estava praticamente adormecida, mas ainda assim respondeu.

— Eu também, Mike.

Ele se surpreendeu com a resposta e não resistiu.

— Ah, El?

— Uhn?

— Quer namorar comigo? – Mike não sabia se ela estava consciente, muito menos se lembraria no dia seguinte. Resolveu arriscar mesmo assim.

— Uhum – ela respondeu sonolenta e bem baixinho.


	4. Banheira

Quando Mike acordou, instintivamente começou a mexer seus braços procurando por Eleven e, quando não a encontrou, sentou-se rapidamente na cama em pânico, ainda tendo dificuldades para enxergar devido ao sono. Foi então que viu a garota escovando seus dentes no banheiro de porta aberta. Ela deixava alguns objetos de necessidades básicas naquela casa uma vez que estava lá o tempo todo.

Ao terminar com seus dentes, Eleven se virou e avistou Mike admirando-a. Lançou-lhe um sorriso que ele devolveu. Logo em seguida, passou a descer seu vestido, fazendo Mike entrar em pânico mais uma vez. Apesar de ter crescido e muitas vezes ter sentido-se insegura com seu corpo, e de já terem lhe dito diversas vezes que seu corpo era para ser visto somente por ela mesma, Eleven ainda tinha medo de se trancar sozinha. Na sua casa já estava acostumada, porém preferia trocar-se em seu quarto que era maior. Já na casa de Mike, o banheiro do porão era mais escuro e isso deixava-a aterrorizada.

Mike virou-se imediatamente ficando deitado de barriga para baixo no colchão enquanto El se despia. Ela sabia que isso aconteceria, por isso começou a tirar as roupas tão tranquilamente. Entretanto, o que os dois não imaginavam era que um espelho velho, colocado recentemente por Karen no porão, refletiria exatamente a porta do banheiro. O garoto tentou não olhar, mas quando El começou a tirar o sutiã, ele não resistiu.

Enquanto ela dobrava a peça, Mike examinou seus pequenos seios. Eram proporcionais ao seu corpo e lindos. Então, ele se surpreendeu com o que aconteceu a seguir:

— Eu tô vendo – El disse se virando e abraçando seu colo para esconder seus seios de Mike. Ela estava um pouco constrangida. A cara que ele fazia não dizia se estava gostando do que via ou não e ela tinha medo de que ele não estivesse. O que ela não sabia, era que a expressão do garoto era de quem estava se sentindo culpado pelo o que fazia.

Mike olhou para ela paralisado sem saber como reagir.

— Perdão… – ele soltou baixinho enquanto corava e olhava para baixo.

— Tudo bem. – Ela preparava-se para tirar a calcinha quando resolveu perguntar. – Você gostou?

— O quê? – ele respondeu com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

— Você gostou dos meus… p-peitos, Mike? – El hesitou um pouco com a palavra, porque tinha aprendido a falar "seios", mas os meninos diziam "peitos" o tempo todo, então ela só queria se ajustar ao vocabulário dos amigos. Ainda escondia sua parte de cima com os braços.

Mike virou-se imediatamente para Eleven para que pudesse se certificar de que tudo era real e de que ela estava realmente perguntando aquilo. El mantinha sua cabeça baixa com medo da resposta que ele daria. Mike naquele momento sentiu-se muito culpado por ter olhado daquele jeito para ela. Eleven não lhe tinha dado permissão e ele invadiu seu espaço. Mesmo que a garota tivesse deixado a porta aberta, ele sabia o quanto era difícil para ela e como ela tinha confiado que ele não olharia e ele o fez mesmo assim. Isso incluía a noite anterior quando ele alisou seus seios com os olhos e depois com a mão (apesar desse último, ela ter deixado). Porém, não teve coragem de mentir e respondeu:

— _Muito_. – Com a tímida ênfase que Mike deu, El percebeu que ele falava a verdade e que estava inseguro sobre isso.

Imediatamente, ela abriu um sorriso e disse:

— Então, você pode olhar!

Assim, Eleven parou de se cobrir, tirando rapidamente a sua calcinha e entrando dentro da banheira. Mike não teve muito tempo de olhar as partes baixas da garota de tão rápido que ela foi propositalmente, porque estava um pouco tímida ainda.

Imaginou que ela deveria ter enchido a banheira enquanto ele dormia. Aquela banheira fora instalada assim que El foi encontrada, depois de muita insistência de Mike para que Eleven se sentisse mais confortável. No final, os pais dele pensaram que não seria tão ruim assim ter mais um banheiro completo.

Eleven normalmente não tomaria banho na casa de Mike pela manhã, por considerar ser um incômodo, mas como Joyce lhe explicara que era muito importante tomar banho todo dia, especialmente antes de dormir, algo que ela não fizera na noite anterior, ficou sem opção.

Depois de Mike ficar meio desnorteado por conta de tudo o que acontecera durante aqueles três minutos, ele levantou-se para fazer sua higiene matinal. Mas antes, foi até o banheiro avisar Eleven.

— El, eu vou ao banheiro e já volto – ele disse olhando fixamente para o espelho do banheiro.

— Mike, quer entrar? – outra vez ela perguntou inocentemente, sem perceber exatamente o que dizia.

— Aonde? – Mike disse tranquilo sem realmente perceber o que ela sugeria.

— Na banheira... – Ele passou a encará-la assustado, sem saber o que responder – comigo – ela completou corando e evitando o olhar do menino por conta da expressão que ele fazia.

— El… – Mike tentou encontrar as palavras certas para explicar para Eleven por que não, mas realmente não conseguia.

— Não precisa, se não quiser – ela disse meio chateada.

— Não é isso, El. Eu quero… muito, mas não posso! – ele admitiu sentindo-se derrotado.

— Por que não?

— Porque meninos e meninas só podem fazer isso quando são pequenos e nós... nós já somos grandinhos! – Não era completamente verdade.

— Mamãe disse isso – Ela lembrou –, mas o Lucas toma banho com a Lily...

Mike deu um tapa na sua testa mentalmente ao lembrar-se de Lucas jogando na cara de todos o quanto se divertia com a namorada.

— Exato – ele afirmou pensativo. – Casais tomam banho juntos...

— Então... por que não podemos? – Eleven perguntou tentando ela mesma descobrir a resposta. – Não estamos namorando?

— Es… estamos? – Mike estava surpreso com aquela conversa inteira para falar a verdade.

— Ontem à noite... – ela lembrou. Já estava arrependida de ter começado aquela conversa. Deveria ter somente assentido e deixado Mike em paz. A verdade era que para ela tudo era muito simples, enquanto o mundo era complicado demais e ela não conseguia entendê-lo. Muito menos coisas que envolviam amor. Mal entendia seus sentimentos por Mike. A única coisa que sabia era que ela gostava dele mais que tudo no mundo.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha ouvido! – ele admitiu feliz. – Estamos namorando, então!

— Estamos namorando, então! – ela repetiu concluindo para ter certeza de que ela entendia o que estava acontecendo e o que Mike dizia. – Vem?

A banheira não estava cheia de espuma, mas Mike não conseguia enxergar o corpo de Eleven, porque ela havia abraçado suas pernas, cobrindo-se assim, antes mesmo dele entrar no banheiro.

— El, eu quero e eu poderia, porque somos namorados, mas… – ele hesitou um pouco, porque mesmo que o que ele estava prestes a dizer era verdade, ele não queria que fosse – você não acha que estamos indo rápido demais? Você não quer esperar?

— Faz quatro anos... – que eles esperavam, para falar a verdade. Para El não havia nada demais em tomarem banhos juntos.

— Verdade. Só vou escovar meus dentes. – Ele se rendeu.

Achava melhor não entrar na banheira com Eleven, porque não sabia se conseguiria se controlar. Especialmente depois que eles tinham se agarrado na noite anterior. Ele queria mais, seu corpo queria mais, mas não poderia forçá-la a nada. Ela nem sabia o que estava fazendo. El tinha sido ensinada sobre sexo, mas ainda assim não entendia muito bem, muito menos que Mike, sendo homem, provavelmente não conseguiria se aguentar perto dela. Ainda assim, ele sabia que se não fosse, ela ficaria chateada por não entender muito o porquê. Sem contar que ele queria muito ir.

Eleven assistiu impacientemente Mike escovar seus dentes, porém, quando ele finalmente terminou, seu coração começou a acelerar e ela não sabia por quê. Começou a ficar muito nervosa, principalmente quando Mike começou a tirar suas roupas.

Ainda em frente ao espelho, ele tirou sua blusa, tentando não olhar para Eleven. A verdade era que nunca tinha ficado pelado na frente de uma menina.

El o analisou. Ele era bem magro, nem se comparava com aqueles homens musculosos que ela vira na televisão, mas ela gostava dele mesmo assim. Quando Mike tirou sua calça ela estranhou o que viu. A sua cueca tinha um volume desconhecido para ela e logo ela se ajeitou para que pudesse ver melhor. Quando ele a tirou, Eleven não conseguiu enxergar muito bem, somente quando ele virou, chegando perto para que pudesse acompanhá-la em seu banho.

Ele procurava não a encarar percebendo exatamente onde ela olhava. Estava corando, mas nenhum tipo de vermelho se comparava com o que seu rosto tomara quando Eleven disse:

— Você é diferente! – Com isso, ela o tocou exatamente no lugar desconhecido.

— Eleven! – ele disse se afastando e colocando a mão na frente tentando se esconder constrangido.

Entretanto, isso não a incomodou, porque estava curiosa demais para se incomodar com qualquer coisa.

— Olha – Ela apontou para o lugar que ele tanto tentava esconder sem sucesso. – Está mudando!

El se referia ao fato dele ter ficando excitado com o simples toque. Ninguém, além dele mesmo havia o tocado daquele jeito antes e isso fazia ser quase impossível se controlar.

— Eu não posso entrar assim! – ele disse se virando quase saindo do banheiro.

— Mike – El disse chateada pensando ter feito algo errado.

Quando viu seu rosto entristecido, ficou de coração partido. Respirou fundo e foi até a banheira, ainda se escondendo e sentando-se ao lado de Eleven que o assistia curiosa sem entender muito bem o que acontecia. Mike tentava pensar em qualquer coisa que não o lembrasse que El estava completamente nua ao seu lado.

Ele virou-se e sorriu para ela tentando acalmá-la. Eleven devolveu o sorriso e inclinou-se para que pudesse beijar Mike. Estava muito feliz pelo fato dos dois estarem juntos. Nada malicioso passava pela sua cabeça, até o momento que ela sentiu o membro do mais novo namorado tocar sua barriga devido a inclinação que ele fizera para conseguir alcançá-la melhor durante beijo.

Ela se afastou um pouco para que pudesse pensar, deixando Mike nervoso, achando que tinha feito algo errado.

El tentou se lembrar das aulas que tivera na delegacia. Lembrou-se que se alguém tocasse suas partes íntimas ela se sentiria bem e presumiu que aquela fosse a parte íntima de Mike que se fosse tocada, também o faria se sentir bem.

— El? – Mike disse preocupado com o silêncio. Logo sentiu um toque lá embaixo. – El!

— Você gosta? – ela perguntou inocentemente, apesar de querer muito fazê-lo sentir-se bem. Ela era inocente, mas ainda assim, muito esperta.

— Si… Sim – Sua voz estava trêmula pelo fato de Eleven estar tocando seu membro. Ele segurou no rosto dela e ela parou por um momento. – Eleven, eu não quero me aproveitar de você!

— Aproveitar?

— É! – Ele resolveu ser sincero com ela. – Você não entende muito bem, então não seria certo eu te deixar fazer isso.

— Eu entendo que você se sente bem se eu fizer isso – ela respondeu meio ofendida voltando sua mão para onde Mike tremia toda vez que ela colocava.

— Eleven, você sabe para que sexo serve? – ele perguntou segurando as mãos de El para que ela parasse um minutinho. Ela pensou nas aulas da delegacia para responder.

— Para fazer bebês?

— Sim, mas se você não quer ter um bebê no momento, você pode fazer para se sentir bem.

— Então, isso é sexo?

— É um passo para chegar nele.

— Então, é legal! – ela concluiu. Qualquer coisa que fizesse Mike se sentir bem era bem-vinda. Ela voltou sua mão para aquele lugar esquisito, mas dessa vez o agarrou com vontade. Estava muito entusiasmada.

— Eleven! – Outra vez ele segurou a sua mão.

— Mike! – ela disse frustrada. Estava cansada de ser interrompida.

— Por que você quer fazer isso? – Ele não entendia mesmo, porque ela não sabia exatamente o que fazia.

Ela parou para pensar um pouco.

— Por você?

Mesmo que tivesse soado um pouco como uma pergunta, Mike aceitou e sem conseguir resistir mais agarrou Eleven e a beijou agressivamente. Ela devolveu o beijo e começou a ofegar quando Mike passou os beijos para seu pescoço e a mão para seu traseiro, apertando-o assim. Água caía para todos os lados.

— Ah, Mike! – ela gemeu sem saber por quê.

Foi então que Mike percebeu o que ele estava fazendo e parou por um momento.

— Que tal a gente terminar o banho primeiro? – Que nem haviam começado no caso. Ele fez aquela sugestão para ver se Eleven mudava de opinião.

— Tudo bem. – Eleven arqueou suas costas para trás para que assim molhasse seu cabelo e começou a passar o xampu. Mike fez o mesmo. Logo ele tinha acabado, mas ela não porque ainda tinha que passar o condicionador. Ela quase arrancava fora os cabelos de tão rápido que fazia para que acabasse logo e pudesse voltar a fazer Mike se sentir bem.

— Calma, Eleven! – ele disse mais uma vez segurando suas mãos para que ela não arrancasse sua cabeça fora. – Eu te ajudo. Vem aqui.

Mike se encostou na banheira e trouxe Eleven até ele entre as suas pernas.

— Eu faço atrás e você faz na frente!

E assim fizeram. Eleven continuava acelerando o trabalho, não a ponto de ficar quase careca de novo, mas Mike fazia devagar. Ele adorou ter Eleven entre seus braços e poder mexer em seu cabelo daquele jeito.

Ela terminou antes que ele e logo disse impaciente:

— Vamos, Mike!

— Calma – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que ela ficasse arrepiada.

Quando terminou, ele começou a enxaguar o cabelo da namorada, massageando, fazendo Eleven se sentir bem. Ela pensou ser aquilo que Mike sentia quando ela o tocava.

— Terminei – ele sussurrou mais uma vez em seu ouvido, não recebendo a mesma reação dessa vez.

— Vamos! – ela disse assim que levantou, pegando a toalha.


	5. Isso faz bebês!

**Capítulo 5: Isso faz bebês!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Então gente, me desculpem! Era para eu ter postado antes, porque eu dividi a história no meio e eu logo a terminei, mas não deu tempo! Sério, eu estive muito ocupada, mas aqui está! ALERTA DE CONTEÚDO SEXUAL!**

* * *

\- Terminei. - Ele sussurrou mais uma vez em seu ouvido, não recebendo a mesma reação dessa vez.

\- Vamos! - Ela disse assim que se levantou e pegou a sua toalha.

"Ai meu Deus", Mike pensou enquanto se levantava também.

Ele prendeu a toalha em sua cintura e encontrou El já estava quase vestida. Ela tinha separado sua roupa antes mesmo dele levantar e deixado em cima do sofá. "Uma pena", ele pensou e depois chacoalhou sua cabeça tentando se convencer de que era muito bom que ela tivesse de roupa. Ela terminou de abotoar sua calça e Mike disse:

\- Você pode ir subindo para o café, enquanto… - Pensou tê-la convencido de parar, o que não aconteceu porque ela o interrompeu com um beijo. El estava determinada de um jeito que ela nunca estivera antes. Era tudo novo para ela e ela queria descobrir mais e mais.

\- Vem, Mike. – El o guiou até o forte e tirou sua toalha, puxando o para o colchão junto com ela.

Apesar de Eleven já ter tocado o membro de Mike e eles terem tomado banho juntos, ele ainda não se sentia muito confortável estando completamente nu perto dela. Especialmente porque, ao contrário dele, que tentou desviar seu olhar de Eleven para não constrangê-la, ela analisava-o completamente sem perceber se o constrangia ou não devido a sua curiosidade.

El deitou-se por cima de dele que já tinha ficado duro novamente somente com o beijo que haviam dado segundos antes. A parte íntima de Mike roçava contra a de Eleven e, apesar dela estar vestida, dava um pouco de urgência para os dois.

\- Mike, - ela disse bem baixinho na orelha do namorado, deixando-o cada vez com mais urgência - o que eu faço?

\- Se não quiser, não prec…

\- Para! - Ela retrucou afastando-se, ficando ajoelhada. As pernas de Mike ficaram entre as suas e seu membro estava bem a sua frente e ela olhava gulosa para ele.

\- Você, pode colocar a boca, se quis… Calma Eleven! - Mike disse antes que ela o fizesse. Quando ele falou sobre a boca, ela imediatamente se inclinou e o brilho nos seus olhos deixaram Mike preocupado se ela seria delicada. Claro que não seria culpa dela, mas ele achou melhor pará-la - Devagar, El. - Ela franziu a testa, cansada de Mike tratá-la como uma bonequinha que poderia quebrar-se a qualquer momento - Por mim. Eu quero que seja devagar.

Ele se explicou, porque realmente queria que fosse. Mike nunca tinha feito o que estavam prestes a fazer e por isso queria aproveitar cada momento, sem contar que para ensiná-la seria mais fácil. Porém ainda assim se sentia culpado pelo o que estava fazendo, como se estivesse se aproveitando dela, mas Eleven estava tão determinada que ele continuou.

Pegou a mão dela e a guiou até seu membro fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo.

\- Assim, El. - ele disse com a voz meio trêmula por conta do que estava recebendo.

Eleven ficou com uma cara séria, prestando atenção para fazer direitinho. Ela tirou a mão de Mike de cima da dela, porque tinha entendido bem, mas ainda não entendia onde se encaixava a boca naquilo tudo.

A respiração de Mike estava pesada, mas El queria muito poder descobrir as coisas sozinhas e impressionar o namorado por isso não perguntou mais nada. Era sempre Mike que a ensinava coisas. Ele sabia de tudo e ela de nada. Sempre tinha dúvidas, que depois passou a perceber que eram bobas para ele, mesmo assim ele respondia com entusiasmo. A única coisa que ela ganhava dele era nas suas habilidades especiais, que pelo menos ele sempre se impressionava quando ela as mostrava.

Eleven seguiu seus instintos depois de muito pensar no que ele dissera. "Você pode colocar na boca", lembrou o que ele dissera. "Aonde? Naquele negócio? Então, tá!". E assim ela fez. El deu uma encarada no membro pulsante de Mike e depois o colocou dentro da sua boca.

\- Eleven! - Mike gemeu o nome dela dando um pulinho ao sentir o que ela fizera com ele.

Ela começou a fazer movimentos contínuos de cima para baixo, já que era assim que ela fora ensinada a fazer com as suas mãos.

Mike passou a assisti-la, equilibrando-se nos seus cotovelos. Queria ter certeza que ela ficaria bem. Apesar de que tudo que ele queria naquele momento era colocar a mão na cabeça de El e força-la cada vez mais fundo, mas ele não poderia. Na verdade, ele teria pedido para que ela parasse com medo de que ela se arrependesse depois, mas toda vez que ele tentara dizer alguma coisa sobre isso assim que ela começou o trabalho com a boca, ele sentia sua mão sendo puxada até sua boca. Mike não tinha controle. Era ela que fazia aquilo com ele para que ele não a impedisse.

Mike respeitou a vontade de El. Era tudo novo para ela. Ela sempre fora curiosa, mas ficar tanto tempo longe da humanidade a impediu de desenvolver certas ações. É uma coisa humana ter necessidade de fazer sexo. É um instinto que todos têm. A verdade é que ninguém precisa ser ensinado. Os animais não são, mas ao atingirem a idade adulta eles simplesmente sabem. Foi assim que Mike descobriu como fazer a si mesmo se sentir bem. Antes mesmo de aprender sobre isso. Antes mesmo de conhecer Eleven. Somente depois foi realmente entender o que fazia. Porém com El era diferente. Até os 12 anos ela nunca tinha conhecido um menino da sua idade, então se apaixonou por Mike pensando que era assim que as pessoas se sentiam por algum amigo especial. Entretanto ela era humana. Por isso, ao ser introduzida, ela descobria o resto. Foi assim que começou a chupá-lo com mais força, passando a língua pela cabeça enquanto isso. Ela percebeu que toda vez que chegava na ponta, Mike respirava mais profundamente. Concentrou-se ali então, descobrindo depois todo o resto.

Mike se segurava para não soltar nenhum ruído muito alto. Primeiro para não assustar El, segundo para não chamar a atenção da sua família. Falando nela, quando Mike começou a sentir que estava chegando no seu clímax ele escutou:

\- Michael? - Karen, a mãe dele gritou, enquanto batia na porta.

Nesse momento El parou o que fazia e olhou assustada. Não sabia porque, mas parecia errado que a Sra. Wheeler soubesse o que estavam fazendo. Mesmo assim, manteve a mão no membro de Mike, sem saber o quanto aquilo ajudou ele a não voltar ao normal.

\- Mãe? - Mike respondeu tentando manter a sua voz normal, para não soar como um gemido - Já estamos subindo!

Karen estranhou a porta fechada, mas resolveu não falar nada. Devia ter uma boa razão para os meninos terem a trancado.

\- Ok.

Assim ela foi embora. Que bom que eu tranquei a porta, Mike pensou aliviado.

Eleven voltou imediatamente para o que fazia antes. Não sabia aonde chegariam, mas pensava que teria um final e assim continuou. Em pouco tempo, Mike começou a respirar mais depressa e mais forte, dando a notícia a El de que estava acabando, então ela começou a ir mais rápido. Aumentou o ritmo aos poucos até não conseguir mais.

Quando Mike percebeu que em poucos segundos ele chegaria ao final, tentou avisar Eleven, mas ela o impediu com sua própria mão, igual às outras vezes, sem saber que era importante que ele avisasse.

Mike tentou soltar devagar para que nada acontecesse, mas era bem difícil. Por isso rapidamente, para que ela não percebesse, ele colocou a mão na cabeça dela e a puxou pro lado. Eleven viu aquele líquido branco esquisito sair de Mike e percebeu que era aquilo que tinha sentido. Quando estava com a boca ainda nele, ela sentiu que algo estava mais quente, mas não sabia o que era.

Mike soltou um gemido baixo e se jogou no colchão exausto. Sua respiração estava pesada ainda e Eleven ficou observando. Ele sabia que ela o mirava, mas ainda não tinha forças para fazer qualquer coisa. De repente ele sentiu algo em sua barriga e quando levantou sua cabeça para entender o que acontecia, viu Eleven lambendo um pouco do líquido branco que ele despejara propositalmente em si mesmo para não fazer bagunça.

\- Isso é nojento, Eleven! - Ele disse enquanto a observava experimentar de olhos fechados. Ela queria saber se era aquilo mesmo que havia sentido, sem contar que estava curiosa para entender o que era aquilo.

Quando ouviu o que ele disse, El abriu seus olhos e fez uma cara triste. Pensou que Mike teria ficado chateado pelo o que ela fez e que ela realmente não deveria ter feito aquilo. Que era errado.

\- Não, El! - Mike disse percebendo o que fizera - Tá tudo bem! - Ele se sentou e segurou as mãos da namorada - As pessoas fazem isso. - Ele sorriu para tentar confortá-la e ela sorriu também, deixando-o aliviado.

\- O que é? - El perguntou apontando para a barriga de Mike.

\- Se chama esperma, El. - Ele sentiu suas bochechas começarem a queimar ao dizer aquilo. Ter que ensinar essas coisas pra Eleven era difícil.

Ela lembrou das aulas na delegacia mais uma vez e entendeu o que ele dissera.

\- Isso faz bebês! - Ela gritou deixando Mike nervoso.

\- Shh - ele disse enquanto tampava a boca de El com sua mão - Eles não podem escutar.

Eleven assentiu com a cabeça e depois beijou Mike com vontade. Estava feliz pelo o que tinha acontecido. As costas de Mike encostaram no colchão e ele tentou se esquivar do corpo de El para não a sujar.

\- Foi bom? - Ela perguntou insegura. Tinha sido bom para ela, mas Mike não dissera nada.

\- Muito, El. - Ele respondeu percebendo o que tinha feito. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ele simplesmente esqueceu de afirmar aquilo para ela - Ninguém nunca me fez me sentir assim!

Mike afastou uma mecha de cabelo de Eleven e colocou atrás de sua orelha. Ficou fitando-a por um momento. Ela tinha aberto um sorriso quando Mike disse que gostou e isso o agradava muito. Então, ele percebeu que não seria justo se não ele não fizesse o mesmo por ela. Entretanto, quando olhou o seu relógio de pulso - aquele mesmo de sempre - que deixara do lado da cama na noite anterior, percebeu que eram quase nove. Isso queria dizer que a qualquer momento alguém poderia chegar para buscar El e por isso não poderiam arriscar. Deu graças a Deus que era domingo e por isso não tinham escola. Se tivessem estariam muito ferrados.

\- El, eu quero fazer o mesmo por você, mas sua família vai chegar daqui a pouco! - Ele disse inseguro, com medo da reação dela que foi muito diferente do que ele esperava.

Eleven levantou-se rapidamente e disse:

\- Então vamos, Mike!

Com isso Mike se levantou rapidamente e foi para o banheiro se limpar e levou suas roupas. Enquanto se trocava deu uma organizada no forte, enquanto cantarolava um pouco. Mike ficou feliz ao ouvi-la. Era difícil Eleven abrir a boca para soltar qualquer ruído se não fosse extremamente necessário.

Quando Mike terminou de se arrumar, ele foi até as camisinhas que ainda estavam no mesmo lugar e tratou de escondê-las para não causar nenhum constrangimento.

\- Para que servem, Mike? – Eleven perguntou curiosa, abraçando-o por trás,

\- Já já, você descobre, El! – Ele respondeu malicioso, mas logo depois tirou qualquer tipo de pensamento da sua cabeça percebendo que tinham que subir logo para o café da manhã, antes que a sua mãe ficasse brava. Já iria ser difícil explicar porque estava trancado sozinho no porão com Eleven. Ele segurou na mão da namorada e guiou-a até a porta – El, não fala nada sobre isso com eles, tá? E concorda com tudo o que eu disse!

Eleven assentiu com a cabeça confiando em Mike e no que ele dizia.

Ao chegarem na mesa onde seus pais e Holly tomavam seus cafés – percebeu que então Nancy ainda não voltara da casa de Steve – Karen estranhou quando não viu os outros meninos, somente El e começou a interrogar Mike.

Ele explicou que os meninos foram durante a madrugada que El quisera dormir em seu forte. Logo de manhã ele foi visita-la no porão – porque ele tinha dormido em seu quarto. Explicou também que quando El foi tentar abrir a porta do porão que dava para o quintal com sua mente, ela deve ter acabado por trancar a porta de cima.

Karen não engoliu muito bem a história, porque afinal de contas não era boba, mas resolveu deixar por aquilo mesmo. Afinal, Mike estava feliz, algo que durante um ano, foi impossível ser.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Espero que tenham gostado! Foi meio difícil escrever esse tipo de coisa, então estou bem insegura, mas vamos lá, né? Bjs!**


	6. É errado? Não me matem!

Quem buscou Eleven foi Jonathan. Will tivera que ajudar Joyce com o café da manhã, já que ela estava enjoando muito devido à gravidez. Hopper então catou uma xícara e se mandou dali. Era muita gente para tomar café. Jonathan foi outro que saiu correndo e por isso teve que levar Eleven de volta para casa.

Eleven ficou brava e não conversou com seu irmão a viagem inteira. Ela queria mesmo ter se despedido de Mike. Queria saber como eles ficariam depois de tudo aquilo. Em menos de 10 horas atrás ele eram nada mais que amigos. Tudo passou tão rápido que estavam namorando e já tinham tomado um passo adiante em sua relação. Tudo aquilo aconteceu no porão.

No porão foi onde tudo começou. Foi ali que passaram a se conhecer melhor depois que os meninos encontraram El na floresta. Aquele porão fora a sua casa por uma semana e Eleven sentia falta daquela época apesar de estar muito melhor naquele momento que tinha uma família de verdade. Parecia, porém, que ao saírem do porão tudo havia mudado. Eles voltaram a ficar longe um do outro e poderia ter sido para que pudessem esconder da família de Mike o que havia acontecido, mas Eleven duvidava que havia algo além daquilo.

Estava muito confusa. Não sabia muito sobre relacionamentos. Ela tentava entender, mas aquele mundo parecia tão confuso. Ela chegou em casa e foi correndo para seu quarto se trancar. Precisava pensar um pouco nos últimos acontecimentos.

Joyce imediatamente percebeu o comportamento esquisito da filha que era sempre tão alegre e conversava com ela toda vez que voltava de uma noite como aquela, sem querer dedurava tudo que seu irmão fizera.

Ao ser interrogado, Jonathan contou sobre o silêncio de El no carro e Will logo disse que podia ter alguma coisa a ver com Mike. Os dois irmãos juraram que se tivesse sido, eles acabariam com aquele moleque. Porém, Joyce disse para os dois se acalmarem que teria de conversar com Eleven primeiro.

— _El, querida, posso entrar?_ – Joyce perguntou por uma frestinha que ela mesma deixara na porta segundos antes. Percebera que era importante respeitar o espaço de Eleven.

Por mais que El quisesse que Joyce fosse embora, ela sabia que sua mãe não tinha más intenções e por isso não poderia simplesmente expulsá-la dali, mesmo que Joyce, sem Eleven saber, obedeceria-a se fosse o desejo da filha.

— Entra – ela disse baixinho. A sua voz falhava. Joyce percebeu que ela andara chorando.

Sentou-se ao lado de El na cama que logo sentou-se também para que pudessem conversar direito.

— Que algo está errado eu posso ver – ela disse colocando uma mexa do cabelo de El, úmido ainda devido ao banho que tomara com Mike mais cedo, atrás de sua orelha. – Você quer me contar o que é?

O tom de Joyce era bem maternal e sereno para que El se sentisse à vontade para se abrir, mesmo assim Eleven fez que não com a cabeça. Ela não queria contar o que fizera com Mike. Algo parecia ser errado. Ela não sabia se era Joyce saber ou se o que tinha feito com ele.

— Posso te dar um abraço apertado, então? – Joyce queria de algum jeito ou outro consolar a menina. Não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito.

Eleven outra vez mexeu a cabeça indicando que não. Não parecia certo sua mãe tocá-la, depois de Mike ter a tocado daquele jeito.

— O que eu posso fazer por você então, querida? – Cada vez a mulher ficava mais preocupada. Queria muito saber o que acontecia com Eleven e ajudá-la a passar pelo o que fosse.

— Mãe – El finalmente decidira o que realmente precisava –, eu fiz uma coisa, mas acho que tá errado.

— Você pode me contar, El. – Joyce se preocupou um pouco, principalmente porque Eleven já havia matado um monte de gente, mas tentou manter a calma para encorajá-la a dizer o que era. – Não vou te amar menos, seja o que for que tenha acontecido.

— Mike – ela disse mais uma vez com a voz falha, enquanto lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. – Eu dormi com ele – ela disse aquilo sem perceber que poderia significar algo a mais.

— Ok. E você não gostou? – Joyce queria pirar com a revelação, mas ainda tinha que descobrir o que se passava pela cabeça de Eleven.

— Não foi isso. Foi bom. Eu dormi a noite inteira.

— Você quer dizer que vocês realmente dormiram e não fizeram mais nada? – A mulher estava mais aliviada com o que El dissera, deixando a menina confusa.

— O que mais poderia ser? – ela perguntou não entendendo muito bem.

— Nada, querida. Prossiga.

— Depois, enquanto eu tirava minha roupa, ele ficou olhando e disse que gostou e depois entrou na banheira comigo. E aquele negócio esquisito que ele tem ficou duro como um osso. Eu até peguei e depois soltou um líquido esquisito que eu ainda não descobri qual o gosto direito – Eleven disse muito rapidamente evitando o olhar da mãe. Quando ela queria, não há quem conseguisse fazê-la parar de falar.

Joyce precisou de um tempo para entender todas as informações que recebera. 'Tirar roupa'. 'Banho'. 'Negócio duro'. 'Líquido esquisito'.

— Você masturbou o Mike, El? – ela disse apesar de doer um pouco, mas precisava entender a sua filha.

— Não sei o que é isso – El admitiu confusa.

— É quando você coloca as suas mãos ahh... nas partes íntimas de uma homem ou de uma mulher para... para fazê-los...

— Se sentir bem? – El completou.

— Isso. – Joyce lembrou-se que foi assim que Hopper disse que tinham explicado para Eleven na delegacia. – Você usa suas mãos para dar prazer. Aquele 'negócio duro e esquisito' é a de Mike. Se chama 'pênis'.

— Que nome engraçado – El disse pensativa. – Nunca ouvi ninguém dizer. Ah! – El lembrou-se. – Acho que ouvi na delegacia! – Foi tanta informação que lhe passaram na delegacia que ela não tinha conseguido absorver tudo.

— Os meninos devem falar de outro jeito.

— _Qual?_

— Ai El, eu não ando com eles. Não sei qual o termo mais usado hoje em dia. Sinta-se à vontade para perguntar para os seus irmãos!

— Ok, mãe. – El ficou pensativa tentando detectar outros nomes nas conversas dos meninos.

— E o que te incomoda sobre o que você fez? – Joyce a tirou de seus pensamentos.

— Parece errado. É errado, mãe? É errado fazer? É errado te contar?

— De jeito nenhum, El. Primeiro, se Mike gosta de você e você dele, está longe de ser errado. – Claro que havia pessoas que não faziam por amor e que ela não estava nada feliz por saber o que Eleven fizera, mas Joyce percebeu que aquilo só confundiria mais a cabeça de Eleven naquele momento e que de um jeito ou de outro uma hora El entraria naquele mundo, então deixou por aquilo mesmo. – Segundo, muitos filhos não contam, mas é muito bom dizer, Eleven. Quero que esteja confortável em ter essas conversas comigo. Eu posso te ajudar bastante. Todo ser humano tem necessidade. Todos fazem.

— Você e o Hop fazem?

Joyce ficou meio constrangida com a pergunta, mas não podia lhe negar a resposta.

— Sim, Eleven. Nós somos casados. Pessoas casadas com certeza fazem, mas não se preocupe com isso. Você e Mike podem fazer à vontade. Se quiser pode trazer ele aqui quando quiser.

Joyce pensou que seria melhor que fizessem na sua cara, do que nas suas costas. Assim poderia acompanhar Eleven direitinho e ajudá-la sempre que preciso. Entretanto, conversaria com Mike do mesmo jeito.

— Mãe, é que não sei se vai ter outra vez. Ele parece distante. Eu pensei que ele tivesse gostado.

— Eleven os homens são complicados. Você e o Mike vão se resolver. Mas saiba que depois do que vocês fizeram, você tem o direito de perguntar pra ele o que está acontecendo entre vocês. – Ela percebeu que o que incomodava realmente Eleven era como ficaria sua relação com Mike depois daquilo.

Will convocou uma reunião urgente com os meninos. A chateação de El não o agradava de jeito nenhum, principalmente pelo modo que ele deixara a casa dos Wheleers na noite anterior. Mike e El ficaram segurando diversas camisinhas e El voltara arrasada. Sabendo ou não o que tinha acontecido, ele teria uma conversinha com Mike custe o que custasse.

Ele e Jonathan estavam preocupados com Eleven. Joyce normalmente não teria dito nada aos meninos. Já tinha lidado com a primeira menstruação da menina completamente sozinha. Entretanto, eles insistiram em saber.

— Vamos dizer que a El está descobrindo o sexo e não sabe se Mike está gostando!

Jonathan já queria invadir a casa de Mike e tirar satisfação, mas Will disse que com seu amigo, ele se resolvia. Tudo o que seu irmão teria que fazer era agradar El.

Jonathan teve a ideia de levar El para assistir um filme no cinema. Eleven adorava, porque era algo muito diferente para ela. Enquanto isso, Will foi tentar resolver a situação, apesar de não saber muito como.

O certo era que a conversa fosse somente entre os dois, mas por Will ser irmão de El, ele pensou que isso pudesse impedir Mike de contar algo então chamou o resto da gangue para ajudá-lo.

Os três se encontraram no porão de Mike como de costume naquela noite de domingo e ele estranhou quando Will chegou desacompanhado. Lucas e Dustin já haviam chegado.

— Cadê a Eleven? – Mike perguntou preocupado. Depois do que eles tinham feito, era preocupante Eleven não aparecer.

Ele se levantou e ficou de frente com Will esperando uma resposta.

— Chorando por você...

— Quê?!

— Zueira! – Will disse rindo. – Ela está no cinema com Jonathan, mas ela chorou por você hoje mais cedo e é exatamente por isso que eu chamei vocês aqui.

— Ela chorou, é? – Mike perguntou ficando cada vez mais preocupado, enquanto seguia Will.

Ele cumprimentou os outros amigos. Lucas estava sentado no sofá e Dustin em uma cadeira em frente à mesinha. Will se acomodou em outra cadeira ao lado de Dustin e Michael resolveu assim sentar-se junto de Lucas. Estava muito preocupado com Eleven. Queria muito ir atrás dela e não gostava nada nada dela ter ido no cinema com Jonathan. Tá que eles eram irmãos, mas ele e Eleven seriam irmãos quando ele sugeriu que ela morasse com ele. Mas o que ele estava pensando? Era só Jonathan!

— O que vocês fizeram ontem à noite?

— Cara! – Mike disparou. Não queria contar a Will sobre suas aventuras sexuais com sua irmã. Dustin e Lucas riam baixinho.

— Mike, não é meu sonho saber, mas eu preciso. El ficou chateada! – Ele deu um suspiro. – Ok. Tem alguma razão para ela ter ficado chateada?

— Só se ela não gostou ou se arrependeu do que fizemos! – Mike tentou lembrar-se melhor, mas até o último minuto, Eleven parecia estar adorando.

— O que vocês fizeram? – Will perguntou outra vez percebendo que era necessário que soubesse. Mike o olhou com uma cara de culpado que Will percebeu que realmente não queria saber. – Tá! Não precisa me contar, mas você devia contar pro Dustin e pro Lucas. Talvez eles possam ajudar vocês dois, porque El ficou muito chateada!

— Cara, tô curioso, Mike! – Dustin disse abrindo seu sorriso malicioso tão conhecido pelos meninos.

— É, o que vocês fizeram? – Lucas também estava curioso e resolveu apoiar Dustin.

Mike explicou que ele e El tiveram uma conversa e depois se beijaram um pouco. Como estava tarde foram dormir, mas antes pediu-a em namoro. Os meninos comemoraram o 'Uhum' de Eleven. Dustin comentou que deveriam até comprar champanhe por isso e brindar por finalmente seus amigos terem assumido a relação.

Porém Will ainda não estava convencido.

— E o que aconteceu de manhã, Michael? – ele disse desconfiado e teve certeza de que algo havia acontecido quando Mike ficou completamente vermelho – Mike!

— Óia, isso aí! – Lucas disse apontando pra Mike enquanto ria – Perdeu a virgindade foi?

— Perdeu e depois descobriu que não é bom de cama? – Dustin completou zombando de Mike.

— El odiou por isso? – Lucas disse mais uma vez.

Os dois meninos gargalhavam juntos, mas Will encarava Mike furioso por saber que eles podiam ter transado sim, enquanto Mike continuava vermelho e olhava para o chão envergonhado. Will sabia que ele permitira que aquilo acontecesse, mas saber que havia acontecido doía. Ela era sua irmãzinha!

— O que vocês fizeram?! – Will subira o tom de voz ficando nervoso com o silêncio de Mike.

Mike pediu para que ele se acalmasse e tentou explicar do melhor jeito. A história já começou mal pelo fato de Mike ter olhado Eleven enquanto ela se trocava sem sua permissão. Ele percebeu quando Will fechou sua mão na forma de um soco e engoliu seco enquanto pensava seriamente em sair correndo e deixar o país, mas então ele percebeu que a casa era dele, por isso não daria muito certo.

Ele contou sobre como El o vira se trocando e acabou se interessando por suas partes baixas. Mike omitiu o fato de que tomaram banho juntos e que foi por isso que ela o viu pelado. Sua versão foi que enquanto Eleven tomava banho, ele foi trocar de roupa e resolveu trocar a cueca porque não tinha tomado banho no dia anterior antes de dormir, quando Eleven apareceu do nada e o viu pelado. Não era certo mentir para os amigos, mas ele tinha direito à privacidade, principalmente em relação à sua vida sexual independentemente se Eleven fosse irmã de Will ou não. Porém não conseguiu esconder o fato de que tinha sido masturbado por El o que fez Dustin e Lucas gritarem de alegria.

— Finalmente, Mike! – Lucas disse enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas do amigo. – E como foi a performance da El? Você gostou? Quer fazer de novo?

Os meninos não costumavam entrar em detalhes simplesmente pelo fato de serem homens, mas Lucas não se importou, porque todos eles já tinham recebido sexo oral, até Will de sua namorada, mesmo que eles não tivessem ido o caminho todo. Mike era o único que não, porque esperava pacientemente por Eleven. Eles não puderam deixar de comemorar. Dustin teria enchido Mike de perguntas também, mas ele percebeu que o melhor a se fazer era tentar acalmar Will que não conseguia tirar a imagem de sua irmãzinha masturbando seu melhor amigo naquele mesmo lugar onde estavam no momento.

— Ok – Will disse a Dustin respirando fundo, para que o amigo percebesse que ele estava mais calmo. – Por que a Eleven acha então que vocês não têm mais nada?

— Como assim?

— Minha mãe disse que a Eleven falou que depois você ficou frio com ela.

— Eu não fiquei frio!

— Depois daquilo você trocou algum carinho com ela?

— Ahh… não! – Mike disse enquanto corava depois de pensar um pouco – Mas foi porque a gente tava na frente dos meus pais e depois o Jonathan saiu correndo com ela. Nem deu tempo da gente se despedir!

— Agora a culpa é do Jonathan? – Will disse aumentando o tom e levantando-se da cadeira sendo logo puxado para baixo por Dustin.

— Não! – Mike disse rapidamente assustado – Olha, eu vou conversar com a El, tá bom? Não se preocupe!

— Bom mesmo.

Mike então subiu rapidamente antes que Will o assassinasse em sua própria casa. Tinha coisas para esclarecer.


	7. Hopper é o Chefe

Mike subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto de Nancy. Apesar dela estar na faculdade e ele não ter permissão para entrar ali, aquele era um caso delicado. Precisava de privacidade para conversar com El, por isso foi telefonar no quarto de Nancy. Para falar a verdade, ele achava uma injustiça Nancy ter um telefone no quarto e ele não, principalmente porque nem morava mais ali, mas fazer o que?

Mike digitou o número da casa dos Byers e Joyce atendeu.

— Sra. Byers, tudo bem?

— _Mike? Já disse que pode me chamar de Joyce._

— Certo. É… a El já voltou do cinema?

— _Ainda não, mas faz tempo que saiu. Já deve estar voltando._

— Ok. Quando ela chegar, você pede para ela me ligar, por favor?

— _Por que você não vem aqui? Ela já deve chegar. Tem algum problema? Eu tenho certeza de que ela adoraria falar com você, pessoalmente._

— Eu adoraria Sra. Bye… Joyce! – Era esquisito chamá-la assim agora que era sua sogra. – Mas os meninos estão aqui. O Will está aqui.

— _Diga pra ele que eu mandei e ele dará um jeito, não se preocupe._

— Ok, então. Logo estou aí.

Joyce conhecia muito bem Mike. Ela viu ele crescer junto de Will e também, apesar de Mike jurar que não tinha nada com Eleven, ela sabia o quanto ele a amava. Karen e Joyce já haviam conversado um pouco sobre isso, só que resolveram deixar acontecer. Porém Joyce não imaginava que tudo aconteceria tão rápido e eles dariam um passo tão grande. Eles demoraram para assumir, mas assim que assumiram, quase deram o próximo passo. Por conhecer Mike tão bem, a nova mãe de Eleven sabia que ele viria correndo se realmente estivesse apaixonado e Will também sabia disso, por isso ele não hesitou e chamou o resto dos meninos para irem ao fliperama de Hawkins enquanto Mike ia encontrar-se com Eleven.

Como de costume, o menino pegou a bicicleta (na verdade não estava muito feliz por não ter ganhado um carro ainda, principalmente porque Nancy tinha um. Nancy tinha telefones e carros. Cada vez ficava mais injusto) e em 10 minutos chegou na casa dos Byers.

Joyce pediu para que ele se sentasse e lhe trouxe um copo de refrigerante. Sentou-se logo ao seu lado e Mike ficou feliz, porque adorava conversar com Joyce antes dela virar sua sogra, mas não esperava ouvir o que ouviu. Assim que Mike começou a dar um gole em sua bebida, Joyce disse:

— Mike, El me contou sobre o que aconteceu entre vocês.

Mike imediatamente cuspiu toda sua bebida para dentro do copo, o que ele agradeceu depois. Não queria sujar a sala de Joyce, nem o sofá e nem a sua roupa. Ele tossiu um pouco e Joyce tentou ajudar dando tapinhas nas suas costas.

— Está tudo bem, Mike!

— Você… – Ele tossiu mais um pouco. – Você sabe da coisa toda?

— Só o importante.

Joyce abriu um sorrisinho para acalmar o garoto, mas ele continuava constrangido, procurando as palavras certas para dizer, porém ela continuou:

— Mike, apesar da El não entender muito, ela adorou o que vocês fizeram, mas tem medo de não ter sido importante pra você.

— Mas claro que foi! Eu amo muito a Eleven! – Mike disparou sem pensar muito bem no que estava dizendo e depois corou. Joyce sorria para ele. Ela esperava que ele confessasse já fazia muito tempo. – Eu não quero magoar ela!

— Então explica isso para ela! A Eleven só ficou preocupada pela distância que você manteve depois.

— Eu não queria! – ele disse antes que Joyce pudesse continuar. – Só não queria que ninguém percebesse e depois ela foi embora sem se despedir de mim…

— O Jonathan é inconveniente mesmo as vezes. – Joyce soltou um risinho de leve ao pensar no filho mais velho que vivia sem rumo pelo mundo. Ela ria para não chorar. – Eu não me importo. Só peço que você tome cuidado com a El. Ela ainda não entende muito bem, mas te ama muito. Eu estou cuidando do aprendizado dela, então se você puder esperar mais um pouco para finalizar, eu agradeceria.

"Para finalizar". Mike queria muito encontrar algum lugar para enfiar a sua cara, mas como não tinha, ele simplesmente ficou balançando a cabeça concordando com Joyce quando ouviram um carro estacionar na frente da casa.

— Chegaram! – A mulher exclamou e depois saiu correndo para encontrá-los.

Na verdade, ela não estava tão animada assim. O que ela realmente queria era avisar Jonathan da presença de Mike para que ele não tentasse fazer nada contra o garoto. Assim, Jonathan resolveu voltar para o carro e partiu para não arrumar confusão, porque ele não gostava nem um pouco do que acontecia entre aqueles dois, deixando Joyce e Eleven sozinha. A mulher mais velha colocou seus braços em volta de El e a guiou para dentro da casa dizendo-lhe que tinha uma surpresa para a menina.

— Mike! – El exclamou assim que viu o menino de pé em sua sala de estar.

— El! – ele respondeu meio constrangido. Era difícil estar com El e a mãe dela na mesma sala, sendo que a mulher sabia o que havia acontecido.

— Vou deixar vocês sozinhos! – Ela deu um beijo em Eleven e quando passou por Mike fez um carinho em seu ombro e depois desapareceu em seu quarto.

— Mik…

— El – ele a interrompeu antes que perdesse a coragem –, eu te amo!

Ele olhava para o chão constrangido. Já havia dito aquilo antes a Eleven, e fora muito difícil, mas dessa vez, devido ao que haviam feito, foi mais difícil.

Eleven imediatamente andou até ele e o abraçou forte. Mesmo estando impressionado com a atitude da garota, ele devolveu o abraço e ficaram assim por alguns segundos. Mike nem se preocupou pelo fato de Eleven não dizer que também o amava, porque estava feliz demais por poder estar com ela daquele jeito. El não respondeu a declaração de Mike, porque ela ainda não entendia muito bem o que era o amor e como diferenciar o amor que sentia por seus pais, por seus irmãos, por seus amigos e por Mike. Ainda assim, o seu abraço respondia muito bem e Mike entendia.

Depois de alguns minutos daquele jeito, Eleven se afastou do namorado.

— Mike – Ela ficou olhando para seus pés para tentar criar coragem para falar –, você gostou quando eu… – Ela tentou arranjar as palavras certas – masturbei o seu pênis, né?

Mike ficou extremamente corado. Primeiro pelo o que Eleven estava dizendo, segundo porque ela não se preocupou em falar mais baixo e terceiro por ela ter aprendido a palavra 'pênis'. Entretanto, ele achou fofo o fato de ter dito 'masturbado o seu pênis', se é que essa frase poderia ser considerada 'fofa'. Mas foi fofo pela escolha e excesso de palavras. Ela ainda estava aprendendo. De fato, ela tivera aquela aula na delegacia que explicou o sentido biológico do sexo. Explicou como se faz bebês, mostrou os órgãos reprodutores masculinos e femininos, mas como já foi dito antes: muita informação para ela capturar de uma vez só. Todavia ela sabia que quem fazia sexo se gostava muito – óbvio que existem exceções –, por isso ficou chateada quando Mike disse durante o jogo da noite anterior que não queria fazer sexo com ela. Ela passou a entender melhor depois da aventura e da conversa com Joyce, porém só tinha passado pelas preliminares, por isso Mike pensou que sua mãe estava certa em querer esperar. Ele teria que segurar um pouco, apesar de estar morrendo para devolver o que ela fez por ele mais cedo naquele dia.

— Adorei cada minuto Eleven!

Mike sorriu para ela fazendo-a se sentir mais confortável. E assim ela criou coragem para tirar uma dúvida que percorria muito a sua cabeça.

— Você… quer fazer, é… de novo?

Ele ficou com medo de parecer muito safado com a resposta. Queria parecer um homem de família perante Joyce, mas como El havia abaixado o tom e ele não queria magoá-la, ele respondeu:

— Não vejo a hora Eleven! – Ela iria dizer alguma coisa como "vamos agora, então", mas ele a interrompeu antes. – Mas primeiro vamos esperar mais um pouco.

— Mike…

— Não se preocupe – ele a interrompeu mais uma vez, vendo a confiança nos olhos da menina indo embora. – Eu ainda estou te devendo!

— Mas, por quê? Por que esperar mais? – Eleven estava impaciente. Apesar de não ter sido nada praticamente para ela, El sentiu algumas coisas diferentes e estava muito disposta a sentir de novo.

— Sua mãe pediu e ela tem razão. Tudo no seu tempo, El. – Ele não poderia falar que provavelmente Joyce teria uma conversa com ela, então tentou consertar. – Depois que você perde a virgindade, você nunca consegue de volta. – Ela ainda não estava convencida. – Você confia em mim?

Eleven lançou um sorriso encantador para Mike e balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim.

— Entretanto – Mike disse enquanto puxava uma mecha de cabelo de El para trás de sua orelha. Ele depositou um beijo no seu pescoço que fez ela estremecer –, a gente pode se divertir um pouco, né? Como namorados!

Eleven puxou Mike para o seu quarto e fechou a porta. Infelizmente não tinha tranca, porque ela mesma não gostava. Ficar trancada em algum lugar ainda a assustava demais. Porém ela não pensava que alguém iria entrar ali, principalmente porque só Joyce estava em casa e sabia muito bem que precisava deixá-los sozinhos.

Mike tinha pensado que eles podiam ficar se beijando um pouco _sentados_ na cama, mas mal entrou no quarto e usando seus poderes, Eleven o fez cair na cama deitado. Ela logo ficou por cima dele e se abaixou para beijá-lo. Sem perceber muito bem Mike depositou suas mãos no traseiro de El que estava empinado para cima para que ela conseguisse alcança-lo. Ela passou a beijar seu pescoço. Queria saber que reação provocaria nele, já que ela ficava toda arrepiada quando ele fazia aquilo com ela. Mike começou a ter dificuldade para respirar e sentiu que não conseguiria mais controlar suas partes baixas.

Por tanto tempo ele sonhou com aquilo. Apesar de ser um garoto de 13 anos quando a conheceu e de ela não ser nada atraente naquela época, ele já fantasiava com ela. Imaginava de que jeito ele poderia chegar nela, sem saber se ela gostava dele. Quando ele a beijou, El não fazia a menor ideia do que era aquilo e depois acabou por tratar Mike de um jeito diferente. Ela tinha muito carinho por ele. Era como se ele fosse o melhor amigo dela só que de um jeito muito mais forte. Pelo menos era o que ela entendia. Se tivesse descoberto essas coisas que fazia naquele momento antes, estaria com Mike faz tempo.

Como El estava exatamente em cima do membro de Mike, como um instinto ele passou a esfregar seus corpos enquanto ainda se beijavam ferozmente. Ela começou a sentir algo que nunca tinha sentido antes.

El sentou-se rapidamente, ainda em cima dele, sem fôlego. Mike ficou assustado. Talvez tivessem ido longe demais e ela não estivesse preparada.

— El?

— Tô sentindo uma coisa esquisita.

— Aqui – ele disse, percebendo o que ela queria dizer e descendo sua mão para tocá-la exatamente naquele ponto sensível. Ela estremeceu com o toque. Não sabia o que era exatamente, mas queria que Mike fosse mais fundo, mais forte, mais rápido.

— Mike – ela suspirou. – Não para.

Mike não queria fazer aquilo. Na verdade, queria sim. Mas Joyce havia pedido que ele fosse mais devagar com El, só que ele não imaginava que ela seria tão… determinada. Como era tudo novo e ela confiava bastante nele, Eleven acabou se soltando e tentava conhecer o desconhecido, principalmente depois de descobrir que o desconhecido era muito bom.

Mike continuou massageando aquele lugar, mas El ainda não estava satisfeita.

— Mike… mais – ela disse tímida com medo de aquele ser o máximo. Mesmo assim, parecia que poderia haver algo mais.

Mike parou um pouco para pensar e começou a abrir os shorts de Eleven. Ele sentou-se com ela ainda em seu colo.

— El, olha – ele começou a dizer se sentindo culpado por conta de Joyce. Por que tudo que eles faziam o deixava de consciência tão pesada? – se você quiser que eu pare, eu paro. Espera. – Ele a parou antes que ela o beijasse mais uma vez, por estar frustrada com a pausa que ele tinha dado. – Posso? – Mike apontou para as partes baixas de El e sem saber muito bem o que ele faria ela assentiu e ele colocou a mão por dentro de sua calcinha fazendo com que Eleven soltasse um gemido bem baixo e ficasse tão mole que ele precisou a segurar para que ela não caísse para trás. – Vem.

Mike a deitou na cama e depois deitou-se ao seu lado apoiando-se no seu cotovelo. Voltou sua mão para aquele lugar sensível. Ele não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, mas estava funcionando pela reação de El. Ela estava de olhos fechados e mordia seu lábio para segurar os sons que queria fazer. Mike sorriu porque sempre quis causar aquele efeito em Eleven.

Ele percebeu que talvez ela precisasse de mais inspiração. Por isso, sem retirar a sua mão de dentro da calcinha dela, Mike ficou por cima de El e voltou a beijá-la. O garoto dava beijos rápidos na boca de El, porque ela não tinha fôlego para aprofundar. Passou seus beijos para o pescoço e a sua mão livre para o seio esquerdo dela e depois para dentro da sua blusa, recebendo pequenos gemidos que confirmavam o sucesso de seus movimentos.

— Mike! – ela gemeu um pouco mais alto.

Antes que ela pudesse continuar ele disse:

— El, tenta ficar mais quieta para sua mãe não escutar.

— Mas tá mais forte! Para! – Ele percebeu que ela estava bem perto do orgasmo. Para ela parecia ter algo de errado com seu corpo, mas ele não parou.

— Tudo bem, El. É assim que acontece.

Ele disse tentando acalmá-la, mas ela mal podia escutá-lo. Sua respiração estava muito rápida e seus olhos doíam de tanto que ela apertava. El não conseguiu mais segurar e acabou gemendo de novo, deixando Mike preocupado.

— El tudo bem gemer. Você é muito linda gemendo, mas sua mãe pode ouvir!

El só conseguiu assentir com a cabeça e ele logo percebeu que era a hora. Ela começou a convulsar na cama e quando abriu a boca Mike a impediu colocando a sua mão que ela acabou mordendo.

— Melhor? – ele perguntou quando ela já tinha se acalmado um pouco. Eleven assentiu com a cabeça ainda impossibilitada de falar. – Foi isso que você me fez sentir hoje de manhã.

— Que bom – ela disse ofegante ainda. Mike riu com a inocência dela que aos poucos ele ia tirando.

Enquanto Eleven se recuperava e Mike sorria como um bobo, Hopper estacionou na frente da sua casa com Will dentro do carro. Ele fora buscar o enteado no fliperama no caminho de volta para casa.

Quando entraram em casa e não viram ninguém, nem quando chamaram, Hopper resolveu bater de porta em porta. Infelizmente a primeira porta era a do quarto de El.

— El? Que isso?!– ele disse quando viu Mike em cima de El com a mão por dentro da blusa dela, enquanto os shorts da menina estavam abertos. Mike agradeceu por ter tirado a mão das partes baixas de El antes que Hopper visse e saiu imediatamente de cima dela quando o delegado gritou. – Sai daqui moleque!

Hopper pegou atrás do pescoço de Mike e o guiou para fora do quarto. Eleven tentou se recompor – ainda estava meio tonta com o que havia acontecido – e abotoou seus shorts e saiu correndo atrás deles.

Will olhava desesperado para a cena. Por um lado, ele achava que Mike merecia e por outro, tinha dó dele. Tudo o que ele queria era que seu melhor amigo não fosse apaixonado pela sua irmã.

Com a gritaria: Mike gritava de dor no pescoço, Hopper o xingava e El pedia que seu pai deixasse seu namorado em paz, Joyce acabou sendo atraída e se meteu entre o garoto e o homem quando os dois já tinham saído de casa.

— Para! – ela gritou para o marido.

— Eu quero esse garoto fora da minha casa!

— Mas nós já estamos aqui fora!

— Mesmo assim… – Hopper percebeu então que não tinha argumentos para aquilo, mas não sossegou. – Você sabia que ele estava _em cima_ da Eleven _tirando_ as roupas dela?

Joyce olhou para Mike que estava agachado com as mãos no pescoço que ainda doíam. Ele só conseguiu dizer:

— Perdão, Joyce!

— É Sra. Hopper para você, moleque!

— Olha, eu tive uma conversa com a El hoje e ela não fez nada de errado! Eu e você precisamos conversar, Hop.

— Tá bom! – Hopper disse ainda bravo. – Tá tudo bem com você garoto?

— Tá. Já vai passar.

— Então, sai daqui! – Hopper voltou a gritar, mas Joyce o segurou.

— El se despede do Mike. Vocês se veem amanhã.

El assentiu com a cabeça e foi até o namorado que estava um pouco vermelho, mas já estava melhor. Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele e ele saiu correndo para a bicicleta, dando tchau com a cabeça para Will e pedalando o mais rápido que pudesse. Logo El perdeu a vista dele e imaginou porque suas despedidas eram sempre corridas.

Joyce percebeu que não era só El que precisaria preparar para o sexo, mas todos naquela casa. Seria uma longa noite ainda.


	8. Preparando a El

Hopper estava sentado numa poltrona na sala da casa dos Byers, que agora era sua também, tomando uma lata de cerveja enquanto encarava Eleven que estava sentada bem a sua frente no sofá. Joyce estava preocupada com o marido já que fazia muito tempo que ele não bebia para espantar seus problemas.

Logo depois que Mike foi embora, Will e sua mãe tentaram acalmar o delegado enquanto El chorava. Ela tinha medo de nunca mais poder ver o namorado. Jonathan chegou e ficou maluco quando ouviu de Hopper a cena que ele tinha visto no quarto de Eleven uns minutos antes. Principalmente porque ele se culpou muito por ter ido embora. Talvez se tivesse ficado ele poderia ter impedido e preservado sua irmãzinha. Foi então que Joyce perdeu as estribeiras. Todos falando da vida sexual de Eleven sem a permissão dela. Não era da conta de ninguém e ela teria ficado extremamente chateada se fosse com ela.

Depois de empurrar os meninos para seus devidos quartos, Joyce sentou Hopper no sofá que estava com um pouco de medo da atitude repentina da esposa e acabou obedecendo criando muita coragem depois para pedir uma cerveja que a mulher deu de mau grado.

Joyce andava em círculos pela sala pensando. O que ela faria com Hopper? Ela entedia muito bem suas preocupações. El já tinha 16 anos e Mike quase 18. Mesmo que já estivesse começando o tempo de se relacionar, até um dia antes ela nem namorava. Sem contar que a menina era extremamente inocente para sua idade. O delegado não confiava muito no mais novo genro. Não que ele fosse um mau garoto, mas ele era homem e isso já dizia o suficiente.

— Jim – Joyce disse sentando-se junto de El para confortá-la –, eu sei que é difícil, mas a Eleven já está grandinha, entende?

— Não me diz que você concorda com isso, Joyce!

— Eu não gosto, mas concordo! Não adianta. Uma hora ou outra isso iria acontecer...

— Não me diz que eles…

— Não, ainda.

Eleven olhava seus pais discutindo desesperada. Ela não queria causar nenhum tipo de problema, só queria ficar perto de Mike. Aquilo que eles tinham feito parecia tão certo. Como Hopper podia não gostar? Ele fazia com Joyce, não fazia?

— Eu conversei com o Mike e ele disse que vai pegar leve com a Eleven.

— Dá para perceber como ele tava tirando as roupas dela de levinho mesmo!

— Eu que pedi. E ele não ia tirar minha roupa. Ele só colocou a mão por baixo! – Eleven disse trazendo a atenção do casal para si. Joyce ficou encarando El para que ela não falasse mais nada por conta do estado que Hopper já se encontrava, mas ela continuou. – Não entendo por que é errado se é… gostoso – a garota disse completamente calma e feliz pela a escolha de palavras.

— Ah não! – Hopper colocou sua lata de lado. – Eu não tenho que ouvir isso. – Ele se levantou bruscamente. – A Eleven não vai transar e ponto final!

As duas pularam em seus assentos quando Hopper bateu a porta do quarto. El começou a chorar de novo. Ela não entendia o que acontecia e preferia morrer a pensar que não poderia fazer aquilo novamente com Mike.

— Não se preocupe, El querida – Joyce disse enquanto a abraçava. – Hop só é protetor demais, mas com o tempo ele vai entender. – Ela quebrou o abraço. – Que tal agora você tomar um banho e ir dormir? Amanhã discutimos mais sobre o Mike.

El concordou com a cabeça, deu um beijo no rosto de Joyce e foi fazer o que sua mãe mandara.

Joyce ficou um pouco mais de tempo sentada pensando nos fatos. Era muito difícil lidar com aquilo. Eleven não via o mal no sexo. Não percebia a posição dos garotos sobre aquilo e como algumas pessoas poderiam tirar proveito de outras. Para ela era somente algo bonito que pessoas que se amavam faziam – e como Joyce queria que fosse só aquilo mesmo. Como amava Mike não via motivo para não o fazer. Joyce também sabia que Mike nunca se aproveitaria de El e que a amava demais. Ele era completamente respeitoso, sempre fora. Se era verdade que estava tirando a roupa de El depois da conversa que tiveram, então havia um lado da história que ela não conhecia. Tanto que ela imaginava que Hopper exagerou um pouco. Provavelmente eles estavam só se beijando como casais normais fazem.

Foi então que Joyce percebeu, teria que levar Eleven no ginecologista! Ela havia tentado evitar, porque Eleven não estava preparada ainda para saber certas coisas. Joyce tentava contar aos poucos para garota, mas agora que ela estava fazendo mesmo sem entender era inevitável. Era muito mais fácil ter filhos meninos.

* * *

Mike acordou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Foram as 36 horas mais esquisitas da vida dele. Ele nem conseguia acreditar que era verdade. Que aquilo realmente havia acontecido. Ele sonhou com Eleven por quatro anos e do nada eles estavam se beijando, depois dormindo juntos e então tomando banho juntos e fazendo tudo aquilo.

Ele pedalou rápido como nunca na noite anterior. Tinha um medo do delegado resolver ir atrás dele e ele iria de carro e tinha uma arma! Mas tudo valia a pena por Eleven. Ele se sentiu mal mesmo foi por Joyce, porque ele tinha prometido algo a ela e não cumpriu. Mas como poderia com Eleven o dominando daquele jeito? Tudo o que ele queria era que aquilo fosse esquecido e que então, ele e El poderiam namorar em paz.

Foi difícil acordar cedo, mas era segunda e ele tinha escola. Porém o pior não era a preguiça e sim o medo de El não ir para a aula. Isso sim significaria algo muito ruim. No começo ela foi ensinada em casa por Hopper, nada o impediria de tirar Eleven da escola.

Depois de Mike fazer sua higiene matinal e trocar de roupa ele desceu as escadas, mas parou e ficou escondido atrás da parede. Ele conseguia ouvir sua mãe falando no telefone. Claro que ela sempre estava no telefone, mas dessa vez ele ouviu o seu nome e o de Eleven.

— _Tudo bem. Conversa com a El e eu com o Mike._ – Houve uma pausa, mas logo ela continuou. – _Eu falo, pode deixar. Outro, Joyce. Tchau._

Joyce? Era com Joyce que sua mãe estava falando? Será que Joyce tinha contado tudo para sua mãe? Ah não, não! Ele não aguentaria! Foi então que ele se preparou para subir as escadas, mas foi interrompido.

— Eu já tive Michael, desce aqui!

Contrariado ele desceu e sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe no sofá.

— Que é? – perguntou indiferente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Joyce me contou de você e Eleven...

— Quê?! – ele a interrompeu.

— Tudo bem, Michael. Eu só queria dizer para você ser cuidadoso com ela, sabe como são as meninas, não é? E também Joyce pediu um tempinho que ela vai levar El no ginecologista depois vocês estão liberados, sempre usando camisinha claro. Ela também pensou que você pudesse fazer uma surpresa para El já que ela está meio chateada… _MICHAEL_!

Mike tinha literalmente enfiado a cara no travesseiro. Nunca, durante sua vida inteira, passou pela sua cabeça que teria que ouvir aquilo da sua mãe. Ele só gemeu um pouco e sua mãe disse.

— Vai tomar café e depois direto para escola.

* * *

— Então, o delegado pegou você e a El no ato? – Dustin perguntou enquanto os dois andavam pelo corredor.

— Como você sabe? – Mike perguntou surpreso. – Will? – Dustin assentiu com a cabeça. – É melhor isso não se espalhar!

Então, eles avistaram Will, El e Lucas conversando perto dos armários.

— Oi, gente! – Dustin disse se aproximando.

— Mike! – El correu para abraçar o namorado ignorando completamente Dustin.

— Nossa! Eu tinha quase certeza que não era invisível!

El lançou um sorrisinho para ele ainda abraçada com Mike.

— Tomem cuidado, hein? O chefe tá de olho em vocês! – Lucas avisou.

— Você também? – Mike disse irritado e depois se virou para Will esperando uma explicação.

— É que apesar do Hopper ter ficado muito puto, foi divertido Mike! – Will disse rindo levando os outros junto com ele.

— Está tudo bem em casa, então? – Mike perguntou a El preocupado. De algum jeito ele queria ter podido ficar e proteger El da ira de Hopper. Não que o delegado fosse agressivo desse jeito com sua filha, mas Mike se sentia culpado e queria deixar claro que não era culpa dela.

El assentiu com um breve sorriso e ele se abaixou para dar um beijinho nela, ainda sem quebrar o abraço.

— Ou! Que isso agora? – Will perguntou com um pouco de ciúmes da sua irmãzinha.

— Estamos namorando! – El respondeu voltando a encostar sua cabeça no peito dele.

— Ah é? Eu sou o irmão dela. Na minha frente não Mike! – Will sabia que Mike era um cara legal, mas ele preferia não.

— Foi mal, Wil… uuhnph!

Eleven tascou um beijão de Mike antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase. Ela colocou as mãos atrás de sua cabeça tornando difícil se libertar.

— _El_! – Mike gritou quando ela finalmente o soltou junto de Will que disse:

— _Eleven!_

— Falei? Namorados, Will!

O sinal tocou e Eleven deu mais um selinho em Mike e depois um beijo na bochecha de cada um de seus amigos e foi embora tranquilamente.

— Ela é tão de boa! Parece que não há problemas no mundo dela! – Lucas comentou enquanto os quatro meninos assistiam El sumir entre a multidão do corredor.

— Sabe? Eu tô achando que o Mike não dá conta de todo esse fogo da Eleven não!

— Dustin! – Will não aguentava mais ouvir essas coisas e ver sua irmã fazendo essas coisas. – Lucas, avisa a professora que eu vou chegar um pouco atrasado, preciso fazer uma ligação! – Então ele se virou para Mike. – E você comporte-se!

Lucas tinha aula com o Will naquele momento e todos os outros tinham separados.

— Tá curtindo, hein colega? – Dustin provocou Mike dando tapinhas nas suas costas.

E assim o resto do dia Mike teve que ouvir piadinhas sobre sua vida sexual quando Will não estava claro.

* * *

Eleven e Joyce estavam sentadas na sala de espera do consultório naquela tarde de segunda feira. Joyce não pensava em marcar uma consulta tão imediata assim, mas depois que Will ligou e disse que Mike e El estavam com o fogo todo ela achou melhor.

Eleven estava nervosa. Ela não fazia ideia do que ia acontecer.

— Fique calma, E. – Joyce disse enquanto massageava a mão da menina com a sua, ao perceber seu nervosismo. Eleven balançava as pernas sem parar.

— O que ela vai fazer, mãe?

— Só vai conversar um pouco com você sobre sexo e examinar seu corpinho para ver se tá tudo bem!

— Ah… – El abaixou a cabeça ainda assustada. Como assim examinar o corpo?

— Se você quiser eu não preciso entrar com você.

— Não, mamãe!

Eleven não estava nem aí se seria constrangedor ou não. Ela não confiava mais nas pessoas. Queria muito que sua mãe estivesse ali com ela. Joyce lhe dava segurança.

* * *

Quando a consulta terminou a cabeça de El girava de tanta informação que tinha recebido. A doutora afirmou que com o tempo ela ia absorver todas as informações. A parte mais difícil foi quando ela foi examinar o corpo de El. Apesar de não ser certo, Joyce teve de ficar do lado da menina, senão ela poderia se desesperar e usar os seus poderes, porque não estava nada feliz de alguém a olhando em lugares íntimos.

Como todos os meninos estavam na casa de Mike, Joyce a deixou lá para que depois El voltasse com Will.

— Onde você tava, El? – Mike perguntou preocupado. Will não quisera comentar.

Todos os meninos estavam sentados na mesa jogando o que incrivelmente não era D&D.

— No… gine… ginco… no gilogista! – El disse triunfante como se tivesse pronunciado a palavra corretamente.

Os meninos entenderam o que ela queria dizer. Will fingiu que não ouviu enquanto Mike corava e Dustin e Lucas davam risadinhas abafadas, porque tentavam segurar.

— Q-que bom, El. Fo… foi tudo bem? – Mike não sabia se era bom perguntar, mas pensou que seria rude se não o fizesse.

— Uhum! Ela me deu isso! – El estendeu um pacote de camisinhas. – Iguais a que Lucas deu pra você! Mamãe disse que apesar da pílula não estar funcionando ainda, se você usar isso a gente tá liberado – ela falava rapidamente, praticamente cuspindo as informações sem realmente entendê-las muito bem. – Foi divertido conversar, mas eu não gostei quando ela mexeu na minha vegi… não! Va-g…

— Ok! – Mike a interrompeu antes que ela falasse demais, se já não tinha falado. – Que bom que foi quase tudo bem. Me dá isso. – Arrancou as camisinhas da mão de El querendo escondê-las para que os meninos parassem de rir.

— Então, quando é que vocês vão fazer, El? – Dustin perguntou querendo provocar Mike e Will que estavam morrendo de vergonha.

— Fazer o que? – El perguntou confusa. Eles podiam fazer tantas coisas. O que exatamente?

— Isso não é da conta de vocês! – Will falou rapidamente antes que a conversa se prolongasse.

— Brigado, Will.

Mike ficou pensando o que faria com Eleven. Sua mãe dissera para impressioná-la de um jeito ou de outro, mas ele não sabia como. E era assustador saber que o caminho estava livre para eles. O problema que agora todos estavam contando com isso. Seus pais, os de El, seus amigos… Todos sabiam que uma hora ou outra aconteceria e ele não gostava nada nada.


	9. Coragem

Mike planejava levar Eleven para um lugar especial na sexta-feira. Ele estava muito apaixonado e já que possuíam o fogo todo, por que não consumar de uma vez? Mas faria com que tudo fosse especial. Queria que El lembrasse com carinho daquele momento para sempre e que ficasse feliz por estar com ele.

Ainda tinha o fato dele estar meio nervoso. Seria sua primeira vez também e apesar de eles já terem feito algumas coisas, marcar um dia era tão definitivo e constrangedor. Sem contar que ele tinha as suas mães no seu pé.

Mike fechou seus olhos com força e se revirou na cama. Era muita pressão. Por que não podia simplesmente acontecer? Por que tinham que planejar? Bom, não precisavam, mas essa coisa de ir longe para transarem o acalmava. Era melhor que ali no seu quarto com a sua mãe enchendo o saco.

Mike bufou e enfiou sua cabeça debaixo de seu travesseiro. O que ele faria de especial para Eleven? Alguma coisa envolvendo Eggos com certeza. Bom, só de ele mesmo estar envolvido ela já iria gostar. Perguntaria para Dustin e Lucas depois. Eles não eram os melhores conselheiros, mas não poderia perguntar para Will já que Eleven era sua irmã.

De repente algo o tocou nas costas e ele pulou na cama.

— Eleven! – Mike gritou. – Como você entrou aqui? – Depois ele deu um tapa na sua testa mentalmente, porque era óbvio que Eleven conseguia passar por qualquer porta que quisesse. Ele não costumava trancar a porta de seu quarto durante a noite, mas precisava de um pouco de privacidade para pensar. Mike sorriu para que ela soubesse que ele estava feliz com a sua presença. – O que veio fazer aqui a essa hora?!

— Te ver. – Ela sorriu. Claro que ela tinha ido lá somente para vê-lo, mas por que tão cedo? Eleven percebeu o que Mike pensava pela sua expressão, então completou. – Estava com saudades!

Dito isso ela subiu em cima dele, deixando suas pernas uma de cada lado de seu quadril e tomou os seus lábios vorazmente sem se preocupar com o fato de a porta estar aberta.

Mike acabou esquecendo também que aquele não era o melhor momento e a beijou de volta, segurando atrás de suas coxas.

El passou os beijos para o pescoço dele, como ele próprio fizera algumas vezes antes. Se ela gostava tanto, talvez ele gostasse também. E Mike gostou. Ele acabou até gemendo nos ouvidos de Eleven e teve vontade de ir até o final bem ali naquele momento. Entretanto, lembrou-se de que tinha que ser especial e disse:

— El – Ela continuou beijando o pescoço do garoto sem dar muita bola –, quer sair comigo na sexta? – Qualquer coisa que envolvesse Mike a interessava, então imediatamente ela se sentou e o encarou para que ele continuasse. – Podemos ir a um lugar especial.

— Fazer o quê? – Aquilo era intrigante. Mike parecia tão misterioso sem dizer onde iriam, mas em nenhum momento malícia alguma passou pela cabeça de Eleven. Ela brincava com as suas mãos no peito de Mike.

— Cê sabe. – El piscou os olhos várias vezes tentando entender. Mike percebeu que teria que dizer, senão ela não entenderia. Ele respirou fundo. – Sexo. – Eleven ainda parecia não entender. – Sabe? O que estamos fazendo aqui!

— Mas já estamos fazendo aqui...

Mike soltou um suspiro. Seria difícil fazê-la entender, apesar de ela saber muito bem do que ele falava.

— Você confia em mim? – ele perguntou se apoiando em seu cotovelo e trazendo Eleven para perto de si com a outra mão.

Ela somente sorriu e o beijou outra vez. Então fariam tudo de novo. Era o que ela tinha na cabeça. Beijou Mike calorosamente, depois passou os beijos para seu pescoço... só que dessa vez Mike levou suas mãos até o traseiro da garota e não às suas coxas, e apertou, fazendo Eleven arfar. E Mike havia tempos que já estava duro. Eleven fazia aquilo com ele tão facilmente. Já fizera várias vezes, mas claro que ele não contou para ela. Ninguém poderia saber o quanto El o enfraquecia. Jamais! Ainda estava em estado de aceitação. Por alguma razão, para ele, admitir que estava apaixonado por Eleven era difícil.

Fazia dez minutos que El tinha subido para acordar Mike e, por isso, Karen subiu para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem e viu a última cena que Mike desejava que sua mãe presenciasse.

— _Michael!_ – ela gritou e na hora Mike e Eleven pararam. Entretanto Eleven não saiu de cima de Mike, não percebendo que era o comum e mais certo a se fazer naquela hora. Karen respirou fundo e com certeza teria uma conversa com Mike mais tarde e não culparia El, porque a garota era completamente inocente em todos os sentidos. – El, o café da manhã está pronto. Venha!

Karen estendeu a mão para chamar Eleven que depois de olhar para Mike que assentiu, levantou-se e seguiu Karen até a cozinha. A mulher sabia que havia permitido, mas não naquele momento e de porta aberta. E se Holly passasse por ali?

Mike deu graças à Deus que Eleven e o cobertor estavam por cima dele, escondendo de sua mãe sua ereção. Muito ainda teria que ser explicado a El. Principalmente que era algo íntimo e que normalmente uma pessoa não ficaria calma naquela situação.

Ele se levantou e foi tomar um banho frio – se conseguisse, claro – para depois encontrar El e o resto de sua família. Só queria ver o que aconteceria quando chegasse. O olhar que teria que aguentar de sua mãe e, posteriormente, a conversa.

* * *

Karen observou El enquanto a garota fazia o seu caminho até a cozinha. Ela estava quieta por ter sido pega no ato – claro que não falava muito –, mas dessa vez era perceptível ser outro motivo. Ainda assim, ela tinha uma expressão tranquila, não entendendo muito bem a situação pela qual tinha passado. Guardara-se um pouco, porque Mike ficara completamente constrangido e ela supunha que então não deveria ter sido algo agradável.

Karen sorria com a despreocupação de El e percebia que a menina ainda era completamente ingênua e inocente. Aquilo significava que pelo menos Mike não iria tão longe tão rápido, porque a garota precisava ser muito ensinada ainda. E assim, Karen poderia controlar um pouco para que esses dois não fizessem besteira. Apesar de estar claramente difícil pela cena que ela acabara de presenciar.

Ted e Holly já estavam em seus lugares na mesa e Eleven se juntou a eles. Ela e Holly estavam se dando muito bem. El percebeu que gostava muito de crianças e seus poderes com certeza era uma boa distração para a menina. O problema era que ela não conversava muito, mas Holly em sua nova fase da infância falava por ela e por todos naquela casa.

Infelizmente Nancy não se juntaria a eles. Ela estava na faculdade e El odiava não a ter por perto. Depois que resgataram Eleven, Nancy passou a ajudá-la com coisas de mulher, tornando-se sua única amiga. Era uma pena que não estava lá. Principalmente naquele momento que El estava sendo introduzida a um novo mundo e precisa ser amparada. E Joyce dava conta da garota, mas era tão diferente criar uma menina e com Hopper por perto as coisas ficavam mais complicadas ainda.

Mike demorou um pouco para descer e a mãe dele nem quis imaginar o porquê. Principalmente quando percebeu que ele estava no chuveiro. Resolveu parar de pensar naquilo e servir o café da manhã. Imaginara que Mike por ser homem daria menos trabalho que Nancy e Holly, mas com Eleven em suas vidas, tudo tinha ficado ainda mais complicado.

Quando Mike desceu todos já estavam comendo e ele presenciou uma cena que lhe agradou muito.

Holly fizera questão de sentar-se ao lado de Eleven agora que ela não usava mais o cadeirão e podia escolher seu lugar. E quando Mike chegou, Eleven ajudou Holly a limpar a sujeira de leite com chocolate da sua bochecha, rindo juntas depois, o que despertou um sorriso no garoto.

Nunca passara pela sua cabeça, mas El realmente se dava bem com a sua família. Seu pai adorava explicar para ela sobre golfe. Ele era vidrado naquele esporte. Até levantara-se da sua poltrona para ensinar a garota e agora os dois sempre jogavam juntos.

Karen gostava de ensinar El a cozinhar. Ela até esquentava seus próprios Eggos. Mike não sabia, mas sua namorada queria impressioná-lo cozinhando tão bem quanto sua mãe um dia. Principalmente quando percebera que Karen cozinhava, porque era a mulher e, se um dia Eleven morasse com Mike, ela cozinharia e queria que ele gostasse. Mal ela sabia que não necessariamente era sua obrigação cozinhar, mas Mike agradeceria porque nunca chegara perto do fogão.

Infelizmente o único lugar livre era ao lado de sua mãe, onde normalmente seria o lugar de Holly, e depois de bufar, Mike sentou-se sem conseguir olhar nos olhos da mulher.

— Por que você demorou tanto no chuveiro, Mikey? – Holly perguntou percebendo a inquietação de El até que ele chegasse.

Karen começou a encarar o menino curiosa para saber qual desculpa ele acharia. Não só para não se entregar, mas também porque Holly não sabia ainda dessas coisas. Apesar de ela jurar que Nancy e Steve testavam os colchões como seus pais.

— Ahh – Ele começou sem saber como continuar. – Eu demorei? Nem percebi.

El simplesmente sorriu enquanto Holly imitava sua mãe que balançava a cabeça negativamente com o comportamento de Mike.

Eleven e Holly voltaram rapidamente ao que estavam fazendo. Por alguma razão toda vez que elas davam uma garfada nos waffles tinham que fazer juntas. Mike até começou a esquecer o constrangimento com aquela cena até que sua mãe sussurrou:

— Ainda vamos conversar sobre isso, mocinho.

E Mike só conseguiu pensar: "Aff...".

* * *

Will, Joyce e Jonathan estavam tendo seu café da manhã como se fosse aquele tempo antes que o Demogorgan levasse o Will. Isso porque nem El e nem Hopper estavam presentes.

Hopper depois de muitos protestos aceitou levar El até a casa de Mike e depois seguiu para a delegacia. Joyce adorava tê-los por perto, mas relembrar os velhos tempos realmente lhe agrava muito. Só ela e seus dois meninos que agora estavam muito crescidos. Principalmente Jonathan, que se recusara a ir para a faculdade com medo de deixar sua mãe e Will sozinhos. Claro que agora eles tinham El e Hop, mas Jonathan ainda precisava entrar em uma faculdade específica para se ausentar.

Ele levantou-se da mesa pedindo licença, foi até seu quarto, pegou sua mala e voltou para a cozinha para dar um beijo na sua mãe e um tapinha na nuca de Will.

— Jonathan, toma cuidado, meu filho! – Joyce disse preocupada, levantando-se para retirar a mesa do café.

Por alguma razão Jonathan decidira que quando estava muito estressado tinha que acampar em lugares que conseguiria tirar belas fotos. Joyce tendo que cuidar de tantas coisas: Will que ainda sofria com o Mundo Invertido, Eleven que se adaptava ao nosso mundo e Hopper que como todo marido dava trabalho, que não percebeu a verdade por trás daquilo. Mas Will, observador como sempre, fez questão de deixar claro que sabia depois da centésima vez que Jonathan decidira acampar.

— Jonathan! – Will gritou da porta enquanto Jonathan colocava a bagagem no porta malas. Ele correu até o irmão antes que o outro fugisse de carro. – Quando você vai contar para mamãe que não está indo no mato coisa nenhuma? – ele perguntou desafiador.

Normalmente Jonathan negaria como fizera tantas outras vezes, mas Will já havia sacado e não tinha mais como negar.

— Me deixa, Will! – ele disse simplesmente rumando ao banco da frente, mas seu irmão o barrou.

— Eu não me importaria, mas a mamãe fica muito preocupada achando que você tá se aventurando no meio do mato enquanto na verdade está confortável na cama da Nancy Wheeler!

— Ok, Will! – Jonathan abriu a porta do carro nervoso fazendo Will cambalear para trás para que não fosse atingido. – Eu sei que a mamãe tá com medo de algum monstro me levar, mas logo eu começarei a estudar na Ancilla e você poderá parar de me encher o saco!

Jonathan entrou no carro, mas Will conseguiu revidar antes que o irmão fechasse a porta.

— É ridículo o que você está fazendo com a mamãe! É melhor você se mudar logo para lá então!

Dito isso, Jonathan ligou o carro e sumiu da vista de Will.

Will sabia que Jonathan amava Nancy, mas mentir para sua mãe para encontrá-la não era bom. Joyce pensava que ele ficava correndo perigo no meio do mato, podendo passar para o Mundo Invertido a qualquer momento, quando na verdade, estava dividindo a cama com Nancy... e Steve! Sim, Steve!

Will não sabia direito o que acontecia, mas Nancy mudara-se para Ancilla junto de Steve porque namoravam, então o que Jonathan iria fazer lá? Ele pensou que Nancy poderia estar traindo Steve, mas quando encontrou um casaco masculino nas coisas do irmão que não era dele, ele passou a duvidar que Steve não desconhecia as visitas de Jonathan.

Como ele sabia que Jonathan ia visitar Nancy na faculdade? Simples. Um dia, duvidando por conta da falta de fotos que Jonathan havia tirado em sua viagem – isso porque seu irmão tirava foto até da sujeira de mosquito morto da parede – ele resolveu investigar suas coisas e encontrou um panfleto da Universidade de Ancilla. Primeiro pensou que Jonathan passara lá rapidamente, porque tinha vontade de fazer faculdade, mas logo se tocou que era lá que Nancy estudava. Sem contar que ele voltava bem mais feliz do que quando saia para sua viagem. Realmente ali tinha coisa. Só esperava que seu irmão não saísse machucado, uma vez que Steve estava envolvido.

* * *

— Eu não sei o que fazer! – Mike andava para lá e para cá enquanto Lucas e Dustin o escutavam inquietos. – Eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar um motel, arrumar o quarto com velas e rosas seria clichê demais e numa barraca no meio do nada seria esquisito!

— Ué, no meio do mato foi onde você conheceu ela – Lucas lembrou. – Faria sentido.

— Ai, Mike. – Dustin bufou e segurou nos ombros do amigo. – Só pega a El, joga ela na cama e faça amor loucamente com ela! Simples!

— Isso é sério! – Mike disse tirando as mãos de Dustin de seus ombros, irritado. – O que eu faço, Senhor?

— Leva ela pra algum lugar significante. Tipo a sessão de congelados do supermercado! – Lucas brincou.

— Não! – Dustin exclamou. – Aí é capaz da El trocar o Mike pelos Eggos!

Mike ficou irritado enquanto seus dois amigos riam histericamente.

Não era má ideia levar El para algum lugar significante, mas onde? Eles ou estavam no porão dos Wheeler ou na rua. Como iriam transar na rua? Mas teria que ser especial.

— Mike! – Seus amigos gritaram quando de repente ele saiu do porão e pegou sua bicicleta.

Enquanto eles faziam piadas sobre a vida sexual de Mike e El, o garoto pensara em todos os lugares pelos quais passara junto dela até que chegou em um particular que fazia sentido.

* * *

— VOCÊ QUER O QUÊ? – Hopper gritou com o garoto sentado à sua frente que não conseguia olhar em seus olhos.

— Permissão para fazer sexo com a El na escola – Mike respondeu como se doesse cada palavra que saia da sua boca.

— A Joyce tá sabendo disso? A Eleven tá sabendo disso? – Jim se segurava para não estourar com o garoto. Como ele tivera coragem de pedir-lhe algo como aquilo?

— Não! – Mike disparou. – Olha, Chefe Hopper, eu quero fazer uma surpresa para a Eleven e a minha mãe e a Joyce concordam. Mas eu preciso que o senhor libere a escola!

As bochechas de Mike queimavam e ele não via a hora daquela conversa acabar. Realmente não sabia o que havia dado nele mesmo. Ele tivera aquela ideia e não pensara duas vezes. Quando percebera já estava tendo aquela conversa com o delegado. Deu um tapa na sua testa mentalmente. O que ele estava pensando?

— Você está me pedindo pra fechar a escola sexta-feira à noite para você e a Eleven transarem na cantina?!

— Foi onde demos nosso primeiro beijo – Mike concordou.

— Você está louco! – Hopper se levantou bruscamente.

— Hopper, por favor... – Mike foi agarrado pelo seu colarinho.

— Você vai ficar uma semana sem ver a Eleven por causa disso!

— Uma semana? Mas a gente ia transar na sexta! – escapuliu.

— Sai da minha frente, moleque, antes que eu acabe com você! – Ele empurrou Mike com força para trás que não pensou duas vezes antes de sair correndo.

Hopper chegou em casa naquela noite transtornado. Como o Wheeler tivera coragem de fazer aquele pedido? Pior ainda, pensar naquilo? Ele sabia mesmo que só passava besteira na cabeça daquele moleque. A Eleven não ia mais ver, falar, namorar ou fazer qualquer coisa com o Mike. Talvez fosse melhor que Will se afastasse também. Afinal, os dois eram influenciáveis.

O jeito que ele bateu a porta da casa chamou a atenção de Joyce que passara o dia inteiro sentada no sofá esperando a ligação de Jonathan.

— Que foi, Hop? – ela disse brava por quase tê-la matado de susto.

— O garoto Wheeler! – ele disse se sentando bruscamente no sofá.

— Que que tem o Mike?

— Acredita que ele foi me pedir pra fechar a escola pra que ele levasse a El lá?

— Por que na escola? – Mas de que raios ele falava? Na escola?

— Porque foi lá que eles deram o primeiro beijo.

— Ai, que romântico! – Joyce amoleceu imediatamente ao saber que Mike estava se esforçando para impressionar Eleven.

— Romântico? Joyce, ele pediu pra fazer na escola! Eu não vou tolerar isso!

— Ele está tentando ser fofo, Hop! – Ela o abraçou. – Dá um crédito!

Joyce então roubou um beijo de Hopper. Ele estava sentindo falta daquilo. E por ela ter feito aquilo na sala, ele teve certeza de que só os dois estavam em casa e não pensou duas vezes antes de retribuir. Ele precisava daquilo. Estava muito estressado cuidando de seus novos filhos. Não sabia o que faria se fosse Sarah. Protegê-la-ia com toda a vida assim como fazia com El, mas assisti-la crescer - algo que não aconteceu exatamente com Eleven – dificultaria ainda mais. Pelo menos ele tinha uma família. Algo que lhe faltava há muito tempo.

E quando caiu morto do lado de Joyce na cama depois de uma sessão intensa de amor, ele percebeu que não sabia onde estava Eleven. Se El não estava em casa, então...

— Joyce, cadê a Eleven? – De repente a raiva começou a voltar. Principalmente quando Joyce o olhou com uma cara de culpada. Então, ele não teve dúvidas de onde Eleven estava e o que ele faria.


	10. El no controle

— Você achava que ia acontecer o que, Mike? – Lucas perguntou depois que Mike explicou tudo que havia acontecido com Hopper minutos antes.

Lucas e Dustin ficaram no porão da casa de Mike, esperando o amigo voltar. Eles não sabiam para onde ele tinha ido, mas acharam melhor esperarem um pouco. E não demorou muito. Logo Mike estava de volta, pálido e assustado. Tinha quase apanhado de Hopper. E ele sabia que não havia acabado. O delegado ainda viria atrás dele e talvez ele iria ficar uma semana sem falar com Eleven. Que Deus ajudasse Hopper a ter pena dele!

— Eu não sei! – o garoto exclamou irritado. – Eu só queria que fosse especial para a Eleven!

— Só porque não é um negócio extraordinário, não quer dizer que não é especial! – Dustin tentou confortar o amigo, mas estava meio irritado. Para ele fora tão fácil a sua primeira vez. Ele não transou com alguém que fosse sua namorada, mas a menina era virgem também e eles resolveram rapidinho. Nada de ficar nessa enrolação e sofrimento de Mike.

— É! – Lucas concordou. – Eu e a Lily combinamos o dia e foi uma situação normal, mesmo assim, muito especial!

— Eu sei! Eu sei! – Mike respirou fundo. – É que as nossas mães estão no meu pé! Eu entendo elas. A El passou por tanta coisa que elas queriam que fosse bem especial!

— Mike, a Eleven te olha como se você tivesse colocado o Sol no céu! Isso já é especial o bastante. Não tem com o que se preocupar! – Lucas lembrou. Somente o fato de Mike existir era o suficiente para Eleven e ela deixava isso bem claro para todos. Só Mike que não parecia entender.

— Mike? – Os três amigos ouviram uma voz fina e baixa vindo das escadas. Era impossível não saber quem era.

— El? – ele respondeu e logo viu a menina segurando um prato cheio de cookies. – Eu não sabia que você viria. – Estava meio nervoso em vê-la num momento tão conflituoso.

— Que bom que estão aqui! – ela disse quando viu os outros dois amigos. – Fizemos cookies!

El estendeu o prato oferecendo para eles. Lucas pegou um cookie meio desconfiado. Ele sabia que El estava ainda aprendendo. Enquanto, Dustin pegou o máximo que sua mão aguentou e colocou alguns nos bolsos.

— Você e a Joyce? – Mike perguntou confuso. Joyce já estava no quinto mês de gravidez, mas por ser velha para ter filhos, ainda enjoava bastante e não aguentava ficar perto da cozinha.

— Não. Eu e a sua mãe. – Eleven respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

— Peraí. Você estava aqui faz tempo? – ele perguntou finalmente entendendo o que acontecia.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Caramba! Isso tá bom demais! – Dustin já havia comigo todos que tinha pegado, então tirou o prato das mãos de Eleven e começou a comer o resto.

— Realmente, El. – Lucas roubou mais um cookie. – Você se superou! Já pode casar!

Mike corou um pouco, mas El sorriu e envolveu o pescoço do namorado com seus braços.

— Saudades. – Ela o beijou rapidinho, porque foi interrompida.

— TCHAU! – Os meninos gritaram se dirigindo para a porta de trás. Eles ainda não estavam acostumados com Mike e Eleven daquele jeito. Os hormônios queimando de necessidade e ansiedade.

— Valeu pelos cookies, El! – Dustin disse fechando a porta e fugindo com o prato. Bom, não importava. Só havia mais dois mesmo. El só suspirou, porque Mike não tivera a chance de experimentar e ela fizera para ele. Pelo menos se Lucas a havia elogiado, queria dizer que estava bom. Lucas gostava muito de El, mas ela sabia que há uns anos foi diferente e, por isso, as vezes procurava sua garantia.

Quando os dois ficaram sozinhos, Mike se lembrou de como estava fracassando em impressionar Eleven. Ela fora tão rejeitada em sua vida, que ele queria que ela se sentisse o mais amada possível. Ele só não sabia que ele era o suficiente para que ela se sentisse assim.

— Que foi? – El perguntou quando percebeu a expressão de fracasso no rosto do namorado. O garoto deu um grande suspiro.

— Eu estava tentando fazer da nossa primeira vez algo especial, mas descobri que não sou capaz...

Eleven franziu a testa tentando entender o que Mike falava. Conseguiu lembrar-se o que 'primeira vez' queria dizer. Ela não entendia qual era o problema. Eles estavam sozinhos no porão. Por que não podiam simplesmente tirar a roupa e fazer o que tinha que ser feito ali? As pessoas eram muito complicadas para ela.

— Como fazer especial? – ela pensou alto, tentando entendê-lo.

— Primeiro, eu queria que fosse longe das nossas mães! – Mike precisava ficar longe daquelas mulheres. Elas já sabiam demais sobre a vida sexual deles que mal havia começado. E ele rezava para que começasse de verdade um dia.

— Longe? – El franziu ainda mais o cenho, tentando imaginar um lugar. Longe de suas mães e especial. Então algo lhe ocorreu. – Eu sei onde.

— Onde? – ele perguntou surpreso. Como assim de repente ela achara um lugar?

— Amanhã.

Ela deu um selinho nele e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

— El, espera! – Mike foi atrás dela e parou na porta. Ela continuava andando, porém devagar para escutá-lo. – Quer que eu te leve? – Hawkins não era um lugar perigoso para se andar sozinho a noite, mas isso referindo-se a assassinos, estupradores e assaltantes. Quando se tratava de monstros, aí sim havia problema.

— Eu consigo, Mike! – Eleven havia se tornado uma mulher independente. Não precisava mais que Mike estivesse sempre junto dela. Sem contar, que ela claramente se cuidava muito bem sozinha.

Mike respirou fundo. Ele sabia que não podia fazer tudo para ela, mas saber que Eleven não precisava mais tanto dele, não era o melhor sentimento do mundo. Bom, El ainda o adorava. Não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Mike voltou para dentro de casa e sentou-se no seu sofá. Por que ela não pôde dizer para ele naquele momento o lugar que pensara?

* * *

Eleven estava na metade do caminho quando encontrou com Hopper. O delegado vinha no sentido contrário de carro.

— Eleven!

— Pai? – Ela chegou mais perto, quando ele parou o carro. – O que faz aqui?

— Estava indo te buscar. – Hopper respondeu e seu tom avisou Eleven de que ele não estava feliz. – Entra no carro.

Ela não hesitou. Não era hora de negar o que Hopper queria, era hora de levar bronca. Depois de dirigirem um pouco em silêncio, Eleven começou a encará-lo, sabendo que o delegado havia algo a dizer. Ele respirou fundo, percebendo os olhares de El.

— Que foi? – Hopper tinha muito o que falar, só não sabia como dizer sem machucar os sentimentos dela. Ele era tão protetor que acabava exagerando as vezes.

— Que foi, digo eu. – El virou seu rosto para a estrada bem a sua frente. Ela sabia que ele não ia se aguentar. Era só esperar.

Alguns segundos se passaram e...

— Você tá proibida de falar com o Mike, El! – Já era de se esperar. Ele sempre dava castigos exagerados.

— Por quê? – El se mostrava bem indiferente e isso irritava Hopper.

— Porque ele foi me pedir para fechar a escola para que vocês pudessem... – Ele não queria dizer a palavra – ...fazer coisas inapropriadas. – Eleven não se impressionou. Era típico do Mike ir aos extremos para agradá-la.

— Você já viu... – ela se referia a Hopper tê-los pegado no quarto dela. – Por que agora?

— Porque há limites, Eleven! – O delegado gaguejava um pouco. Ele precisava fazer algo. Não aguentava mais ver sua filha com o Wheeler. Era difícil aceitar que ela estava crescendo. – Ele tem que entender que não pode pedir e pensar essas coisas!

— Por quê?

— Porque sim! – Hopper deu um murro no volante do carro, assustando a menina. Ela não respondia muito bem a violência – E você ainda por cima estava com ele agora! – Amansou um pouco o tom. Não podia perder a cabeça com Eleven. Não podia assustá-la.

— Não estava com ele! Estava com a mãe dele fazendo cookies! Eu te daria, mas o Dustin comeu todos!

— Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que você estava fazendo cookies com a Sra. Wheeler?! – Eleven deu de ombros. Era a verdade e se Hopper não queria acreditar, era problema dele. As coisas eram simples assim para ela. O delegado suspirou. – Só não deixa o Mike fazer coisas que você não quer, está bem?

— Está bem. – Eleven não entendeu muito bem o que ele queria dizer, mas não queria mais aborrecer Hopper, até porque sobraria para ela no final.

Então, chegaram em casa. Era rápido, uma vez que a cidade era minúscula. Eleven correu toda serelepe para dentro da casa. Hopper sorriu com aquela visão. A menina agia como se a vida fosse só felicidades, porque para ela tudo era muito fácil. El não via o mal no mundo. E doía mostrar para ela que as coisas não eram bem assim, mas Hopper sabia que um dia teria que dizer.

— Will! – Eleven gritou quando viu seu irmão em seu quarto. Ela o abraçou. Eles se davam muito bem. Além de Mike, Will era a pessoa que a menina mais gostava.

— Desculpa estar aqui no seu quarto, mas é que a mamãe está irritante!

Quando Eleven se mudou, a família teve que se adaptar. Will e Jonathan dormiam no mesmo quarto e Eleven no outro que antes pertencia a Will. O antigo quarto de Jonathan ficava mais perto do de Joyce e Hopper e por isso Will conseguia ouvir ela cantarolando sem parar.

— Por quê?

— Mamãe e Hopper transaram hoje e você sabe que quando isso acontece, ela fica super feliz.

Eleven assentiu com a cabeça. Ela não entendia muito bem, mas sabia que de vez em quando, depois que Joyce e Hopper ficavam sozinhos, a mulher começava a cantarolar sem parar. Will e Jonathan sacaram rapidamente o que acontecia, enquanto El pensava que aquilo era simplesmente adorável.

— Tudo bem, Will? – Ela percebeu a inquietação do irmão.

— Ela é minha mãe e tá grávida!

— E?

— E daí que é nojento! Não acredito que eles fizeram mesmo assim! – Will estremeceu só de pensar nas atividades sexuais da sua mãe. Eleven riu, mas sabia que tinha algo a mais. Ela e Will por estarem conectados ao Mundo Invertido, também estavam conectados entre si. Os dois liam um ao outro sem problema algum.

— E o que mais? – Will se sentou na cama de El e ela logo ao seu lado, segurando em seus braços para apoiá-lo.

— Eu tô preocupado com o Jonathan. Não sei se ele sabe o que está fazendo! Tenho medo que saia machucado. – Will sentia que El sabia o que Jonathan estava fazendo. Ela era inocente, mas bem observadora. Tinha certeza de que seu irmão mais velho não estava por aí tirando fotos.

— Ele é adulto. Não tem muito que a gente possa fazer...

— Mas eu queria que tivesse! – Will suspirou. Ele sabia o quanto Jonathan gostava de Nancy. Só não achava que ele se submeteria àquilo para ficar perto dela.

— Vocês dois! – Hopper apontou para os dois adolescentes. – Para cama!

Os dois suspiraram profundamente. Eles passaram por experiências desagradáveis com seus pais, mesmo assim, ter um pai que se importava era difícil demais.

El se lembrou de algo.

— Você sabe o endereço da minha mãe? – Eleven ainda era meio perdida com localizações. Apesar de já ter ido lá somente uma vez, Will se lembrava muito bem.

Will levantou-se e escreveu num papel.

— Pra que você quer? – Hopper sempre a levava lá de bom grado, ela não precisava saber do endereço.

— É pro Mike. – Will entendeu na hora e suspirou. Sua mãe, sua irmã... Ele só desejava não saber daquelas coisas. – Não conta pro papai.

— Ok. Eu vou na Bethany. Não conta pro papai! – Will abriu a janela, pronto para pular para o outro lado. Se ele saísse pela porta da frente, seria notado.

— Fazer... ?

— Não, El! – Will quase caiu. – Nem tudo é sobre sexo! Eu só... queria ver ela.

El entendeu. Quando ficava chateada também gostava de ter Mike por perto. Ela nem se ofendeu com o fato de seu consolo não ter sido o suficiente. Nunca fora muito boa consolando. Mal falava. Era bom mesmo que ele passasse um tempo com Bethany.

Eleven aproveitou que ninguém estava por perto e tomou um banho demorado. Há tempos que não tinha descanso com Joyce sempre passando mal. Não podia ocupar o banheiro por muito tempo, porque a mulher sempre precisava usá-lo. Que Joyce e Hopper transassem mais vezes, amém!

Ela pensou um pouco sobre o que fazer com seus irmãos. Se ajudasse Jonathan, com certeza ajudaria Will. Realmente não era justo que Joyce ficasse preocupada quando seu filho está mais do que salvo. Normalmente ela ligaria para a Nancy e pediria conselhos, mas dessa vez sua conselheira estava envolvida. Ela não sabia o que fazer, mas odiava ver Will daquele jeito. Seu irmão era uma pessoa muito boa e já sofria o bastante por conta do Mundo Invertido. Não merecia aquilo de jeito nenhum. Ele até estava quebrando as regras para conseguir conforto com a sua namorada. Então, uma luz acendeu. E se fosse exatamente com Nancy que ela devia falar?

Eleven deu graças a Deus, quando saiu do banheiro, que ela possuía um telefone em seu quarto. Preocupada em ajustar El em suas vidas, Joyce achou melhor que ela tivesse um telefone por perto se algo acontecesse. Por isso, lá estava El digitando um dos dois únicos números que ela havia decorado, o outro era da casa de Mike. Não queria que seus pais escutassem, porque isso prejudicaria Jonathan, sem contar que ela havia recebido ordens claras para dormir.

— _Alô?_

— Nancy?

— _El? Está tudo bem_? – Nancy sempre pedia para que El ligasse de noite caso precisasse, porque com certeza ela não estaria em nenhuma aula e poderia atender, mas sempre ficava preocupada. Dificilmente a menina ligava para dar notícias boas. Normalmente, ela estava com problema.

— Sim. Preciso falar com você sobre o Jonathan.

Houve uma pausa e El conseguiu escutar Nancy dando um suspiro.

— _Que tem ele?_ – Seu tom havia mudado. Não estava mais tão amigável e sim, desconfiada.

— Eu sei que ele está aí – El disse simplesmente, como se não estivesse falando nada demais – Já que você está com o Steve, eu só queria me certificar que não vai machucar o meu irmão.

— _Ai, El!_ – Nancy foi pega de surpresa e parecia estar tendo dificuldades para conversar _– Eu não vou fazer nada. Só não conte pra ninguém, ok?_

Aquele era um tópico delicado para Nancy que também não sabia o que fazer, afinal, eles estavam naquela situação porque ela não conseguia decidir seus sentimentos.

— Ok. – El confiava em Nancy, por isso não a pressionou mais. Aqueles três eram adultos e sabiam o que faziam. Pelo menos, eles estavam avisados.

Silêncio. Nenhuma das duas falou por alguns segundos, esperando que a outra falasse.

— _Então..._ – Nancy tentou quebrar a tensão. – _Tem algo de bom acontecendo aí?_ – Perguntou, mesmo que duvidasse muito que algo aconteceria. Os únicos acontecimentos extraordinários naquela cidade eram também perigosos. Era melhor pedir para que nada acontecesse, isso sim.

— Eu e o Mike vamos transar na sexta. – Eleven de novo falava como se fosse algo normal de se falar para qualquer um.

Nancy encolheu ao pensar nas atividades sexuais de seu irmão. Ela realmente não precisava saber.

— _Q-que coisa boa, El_! – Nancy não sabia muito bem como responder àquilo. – _Você tem certeza disso?_

— Ahammmm.

— _Ótimo, então usem proteção e não deixa o Mike fazer o que você não quiser, ok? –_ De novo essa história!

— Ok.

— _Eu tenho que ir, El!_ – Alguém parecia tê-la chamado. – _Boa sorte!_

— Tchau, Nancy.

El conseguiu dormir mais relaxada naquela noite. Nancy e seus namorados já estavam avisados e sabiam que El podia fazer qualquer coisa se eles não a agradassem. Era só questão de tempo.


	11. O menino zumbi

Todas as vezes que Will queria falar com Bethany fora do horário, ele batia em sua janela duas vezes, esperava um momento e batia mais uma última vez. Ela abria a janela com um sorriso e o ajudava entrar.

Will não tinha muita privacidade, porque todos tinham medo de que ele desaparecesse de novo. Sem contar que foi difícil livrá-lo do Mundo Invertido depois que retornou. Então, quando todos estavam dormindo, ele gostava de escapar e sair com Bethany.

A garota era filha única e protegida demais pelos pais. Só era permitido namorar Will, porque ele era um bom garoto. Você via em seus olhos a sua inocência e por isso o casal resolveu esquecer o fato de Will ter tido um funeral, mas continuar vivo.

Os dois tinham motivos para desejarem um pouco de liberdade. Então, eles a procuravam juntos. Uma vez por mês saiam de fininho durante a noite, pedalavam até o Castelo Byers e passavam a noite ali aproveitando a brisa e imaginando como seria uma vida que pudessem fazer o que quisessem, sem deixar ninguém preocupado ou chateado. Afinal, eles sabiam que seus pais só queriam seu bem. Will só não se preocupava que algo fosse acontecer com eles, porque a sua conexão com El a avisaria caso algo desse errado. Ela era a única que sabia de suas escapadas com Bethany.

Mesmo assim, quando não era dia de visitar o Castelo Byers, as vezes Will ia até a casa de Bethany para conversarem. Ele adorava conversar com ela. Bethany era a única que além de El o entendia. A diferença era que Bethany não conhecia o Mundo Invertido e por isso ele podia se livrar um pouco daquele lugar. Já estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Aquela semana quatro anos antes não conseguia ser esquecida e abandonada de jeito algum. Ele sentia que com Bethany, aquilo nunca tinha acontecido e ele podia ter paz.

— O que foi hoje, Will? – ela sussurrou logo depois dele sentar-se na cama dela. Seus pais não podiam saber que ele estava ali, senão não os deixariam em paz e eles queriam ficar sozinhos. Os pais de Bethany faziam os dois namorarem na frente deles. Era difícil de aguentar, mas ele fazia de tudo por ela.

— Tem uma coisa que eu não te contei, porque achei que não precisava.

— Mas você sempre me conta tudo, Will! – Bethany sentou-se ao lado dele, preocupada. Temeu que fosse algo muito ruim. Se ela soubesse os segredos que Will guardava ficaria aterrorizada e muito chateada. Mas depois de tudo que sofreu, Will pensou ter o direito de ser um pouco egoísta e omitir a verdade dela. Queria que alguém não o visse como o menino doente, assombrado por um mundo que não deveria existir. Ainda assim ele era o menino esquisito que morreu e voltou a vida. A desculpa que Bethany conhecia era de que ele se perdeu na floresta quando caiu da bicicleta e demorou uma semana para ser encontrado. O corpo era de outro menino que a pobre perícia de Hawkins identificou como Will. Por isso que a sua mãe ficou tão louca. Ela sabia que não era o corpo dele.

Há um ano decidiu que contaria a verdade, mas não sabia por onde começar e sabia que ela ficaria chateada por ele não contado antes. Cada vez aquilo ficava pior, porque era mais tempo sem dizer a verdade, mas ele não sabia o que fazer.

— Eu sei, mas é que nem eu entendo o que tá acontecendo! – Bethany sabia quando seu namorado precisava de apoio, o que acontecia quase sempre. Ela pegou em sua mão, encorajando-o a continuar. Will suspirou. – É sobre meu irmão. Acho que ele tá metido numa furada.

— Por quê? – Bethany procurava entender. Will colocou uma de suas mãos no seu rosto e esfregou tentando encontrar as palavras.

— Tem tanta coisa que você não sabe, Beth! E eu quero te contar, mas tenho medo de te machucar!

— Eu aguento, Will! – Ela estava meio assustada, mas queria saber para apoiá-lo o que quer que fosse.

— Eu vou te contar uma parte, porque sem uma pessoa, você não vai acreditar em mim.

— Mas, Will...

— Você confia em mim? – Sem Eleven, que poderia provar tudo que ele contasse, Bethany não iria acreditar, assim como acontecera com Max. Não que Bethany duvidasse dele, mas tudo aquilo era simplesmente muito louco e complicado. Às vezes, nem ele acreditava. Se não fosse pelo monstro que o habitara, talvez deixasse de pensar que tudo aquilo fora real.

Bethany assentiu com a cabeça e Will suspirou antes de contar como fora a sua semana no Mundo Invertido e o ano que seguiu esse acontecimento. Ela ficou com a mesma expressão o tempo todo para ver até onde Will tentaria a sacanear. Quando finalmente terminou, sem mencionar os poderes de Eleven, Bethany se levantou e ficou perto da janela.

— Eu preciso que você saia! – ela disse sem o encarar, porque nos olhos de Will dava para enxergar o medo de perdê-la e no fundo, Bethany sabia que era verdade, mas tudo aquilo era improvável demais.

— Beth... – ele começou sem saber como terminar.

— Will! – Segurou as lágrimas. – Vai, por favor!

Ele não queria ir. Não queria mesmo. Parecia um adeus eterno, mas sabia que Bethany precisava de espaço para processar tudo e ele esperava que com o tempo, ela entendesse.

Beth sempre pensou que Will era especial, diferente. Tinha alguma coisa nele que não era desse mundo, mas Demogorgans?! Ela chorou, porque não queria pensar que seu Will estava indo embora. Talvez aquilo fosse tudo da cabeça dele. Poderia estar doente e claro que ela ficaria ao seu lado, mas a relação não seria mais a mesma.

* * *

Sexta-feira Mike praticamente pulou da cama. Queria que o tempo passasse logo para que pudesse encontrar a sua bela El. Bela. Iria chamá-la assim. Não! Isso era muito formal. Que tal gostosa? Muito vulgar. Princesa? É. Eleven era uma princesa mesmo. A princesa dele.

Arrumou-se bastante. Apesar de saber que podia voltar para casa antes de se encontrar com ela na outra cidade, queria parecer 'pegável'. Isso fazia sentido? Não queria que Eleven olhasse para ele e perdesse a vontade. Mal sabia que sua aparência pouco importava para ela.

Ao chegar no corredor, avistou Dustin no outro lado também usando um terno. Ao alcançá-lo, Will e Lucas chegaram juntos.

— Por que vocês estão vestidos pra um casamento? – Lucas perguntou estranhando as vestimentas de cada um. – E por que parece que você morreu? – Dessa vez a pergunta foi direcionada a Will.

— A Bethany não quer falar comigo já faz quatro dias!

— Por quê?! – Os três perguntaram em uníssono e Will quase soltou a verdade, mas percebeu que estavam no corredor da escola.

— Eu não posso dizer aqui. Depois da escola no lugar? – Seus amigos entendiam o que ele queria dizer com 'lugar'.

— De jeito n... – Will era seu amigo. – Ok. O sexo com a El pode esperar – Mike disse meio desapontado –, mas só vinte minutos!

— Vocês vão transar depois da aula?! – Will disse interessado nos assuntos da sua irmã. Ele precisava se certificar de que estava de acordo.

— À noite, mas eu preciso me preparar!

— Preparar pra transar? – Lucas perguntou zombando.

— _É_. – Mike deu de ombros. Ele não sabia o que tinha que fazer para se preparar, mas precisava de um tempo para ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos.

— É por isso que você tá com esse terninho ridículo? – Lucas fez sarcasmo e Mike o olhou com desdém.

— Eu queria ficar apresentável. As garotas não gostam disso?

— Não, cara! – Dustin bufou. – Elas gostam de _badboy_ , vai por mim! Tipo... o Billy! – Dustin só não se vestia como o Billy, porque ele era irmão de Max, o irmão que a ruiva odiava.

— O Billy?! – Os meninos disseram juntos, seus olhos saltando para fora com a menção daquele ser.

— Ele era escroto, mas... as meninas adoravam o estilo dele!

— Verdade... – Mike disse pensativo e todos concordaram. Então, Lucas percebeu que uma parte não estava explicada ainda.

— E você? – Virou-se para Dustin. O garoto se encolheu um pouquinho, não sabendo como dizer.

— A Max chega hoje... – Lucas franziu o cenho e o clima ficou tenso. Ele e Max terminaram, porque os dois eram geniosos demais. Dustin odiava o fato de que não ficara triste pelo acontecimento. Condenava-se muito e se afastara de Max pelo bem de sua amizade com Lucas, entretanto desde que o amigo encontrara felicidade em Lily, Dustin não conseguiu se conter. Sempre que podia ligava para Max e os dois estavam mais próximos que nunca. O garoto duvidava que um dia ia conseguir algo com ela, mas não deixava de tentar. Mesmo assim, serem amigos já era muito bom. Isso o alegrava e muito. Ficara tão animado que esquecera de avisar Lucas que Max chegava naquele dia e que talvez ele estivesse investindo nela.

— Até quando ela fica? – Mike perguntou preocupado por vários motivos. Primeiramente, ela e Eleven ainda não se entendiam muito bem. Segundo, se Max ficasse somente naquele dia, ele não poderia vê-la por conta de seu compromisso muito importante com El. Apesar de não ir com a cara dela no início, Mike reconheceu que era só ciúmes por conta de Eleven e descobriu que Max era muito legal. Só não se aproximava mais, porque Eleven já tinha matado pessoas. Era melhor não arriscar. Max era uma menina boa.

— Até domingo à noite – Dustin respondeu ainda sem jeito, por conta do olhar de Lucas que praticamente o derretia.

— Ufa! – Mike suspirou aliviado e a atenção do amigo virou-se para ele.

— Que interesse repentino nela é esse também, Mike? – Logo depois que terminaram, Max mudou de cidade. Ela e seu irmão não se entendiam. Depois que enfiou uma agulha no seu pescoço, ele a respeitava, só que cada vez a menina sentia mais nojo. Foi estudar num reformatório em Indianópolis e voltava algumas vezes para visitar sua família. Só que dessa vez, veria Dustin também.

— Oxe! – Mike exclamou. Todos sabiam que ele era louco por El. – Não tem interesse nenhum, só quero ver uma velha amiga! – Para que ter tanto ciúmes se os dois haviam terminado? E outra, Lucas tinha Lily.

Então, todos viraram para Dustin que obviamente tinha outros interesses.

— Também quero ver minha velha amiga! – ele disse e depois saiu o mais rápido que pôde sem nem pegar os livros em seu armário.

Dustin saíra machucado. Apesar de Nancy ter dançado com ele e ele ser muito grato, desde o começou soube que aquilo acabaria assim que parassem de tocar a música. Ele fora rejeitado por um monte de meninas e a garota que gostava o trocou por seu melhor amigo. Não fora fácil de absorver aquilo e Dustin se sentia menor. Menor que Mike que tinha Eleven. Menor que Lucas que tinha Max e depois Lily. Menor que Will que por causa de todos aqueles acontecimentos recebia toda atenção e tinha Bethany. Era o único solteiro do grupo. Apesar de Will e Mike serem virgens ainda também, Will era por opção e caso decidisse o contrário, não teria trabalho. E Mike estava vivendo suas últimas horas como um menino puro. Logo, ele seria o único virgem. Os meninos não sabiam, mas aquilo o incomodava. Inclusive, dissera que tinha transado com uma menina e depois foram para lados diferentes, mas era tudo mentira. Ou seja, sentia-se mal e inseguro se Lucas soubesse que estava interessado em Max. Muitas vezes passara noites sem dormir tentando achar um jeito de contar para o amigo ou resistir seu amor pela ruiva. Era difícil.

Mike percebia tudo aquilo e Will também, mas o segundo não tinha coragem de dizer nada. Porém, os dois pensavam a mesma coisa: não faria mal se Dustin encontrasse amor mesmo que fosse em Max. E Lucas teria que aceitar, porque ele não tinha que se importar com aquilo e sim com Lily.

— Nós vamos conversar sobre isso depois também! – E todos saíram em direções diferentes para suas aulas.

Mike se perguntava como ia dedicar tantas horas para Eleven, sendo que havia tantas coisas acontecendo. E daí ele lembrou que era homem e uma vez que abrisse a gavetinha do sexo, todas as outras se fechariam.

'Aquele lugar' era a cabana de Hopper e Eleven. Desde que eles haviam se mudado para a casa dos Byers, todos os envolvidos usavam como uma base secreta caso fosse necessário. Os meninos pedalaram até lá assim que a aula acabou. Eleven não foi para escola, porque era dia de ficar com a sua mãe. Isso acontecia uma vez por mês e Mike havia esquecido completamente. Normalmente teria ficado chateado uma vez que havia se arrumado tanto, mas dessa vez estava feliz por ela não o ter visto de terno. Ia mudar todo o visual novamente.

Will contou que havia dito toda a verdade para Bethany mantendo em segredo as habilidades de El e todos quase tiveram um ataque cardíaco. O combinado era que ninguém soubesse, mas a mentiria acabava com Will. Apesar do devorador de mentes ter ido embora, algumas sequelas sempre ficavam e Bethany notava, aí que ele mentia. Não podia passar o resto de sua vida com ela assim.

— É fácil pra vocês! – ele disse na defensiva. – A El sabe, o Dustin não namora ninguém. – E o mencionado fez uma careta. – E você Lucas, não tem nada que te faça mentir pra Lily! A Beth sabe que tem algo de errado comigo! O problema é que agora ela não acreditou. – Will desanimou novamente, pensando que estava perdendo a única pessoa que realmente o conseguia fazer feliz. E ainda por cima, ela carregava um segredo mortal.

Mike suspirou. Sempre o mais próximo de Will, sabia como ele sofria. Lucas e Dustin deveriam entender também, principalmente Lucas, por conta de quando conheceram a Max.

— A El não prova que o Mundo Invertido existe, mas se a Bethany acreditar nos poderes da Eleven, talvez acredite no que o Will já contou! – Todos concordaram sabendo muito bem o que tinham que fazer. Tudo isso era em nome da felicidade de Will. – Eu cancelaria a minha noite com a Eleven por você, mas… ela já tá na casa da mãe, ou seja, teríamos que avisar os adultos e eles não iriam deixar. Todo mundo de acordo? – Eles assentiram mais uma vez. – Aguenta só até amanhã. Vou tentar fazer a El voltar mais cedo.

* * *

Mike mais uma vez assaltou o cofrinho de Nancy. Ela estava na faculdade mesmo, não sentiria falta. Foi que nem um tiro até a única loja de roupas em Hawkins e tentou encontrar as roupas mais próximas ao estilo Billy. Sua mãe tinha concordado em emprestar o carro e quando Mike percebeu, ele já estava em frente à casa da mãe de Eleven. Hesitou ao bater. Coragem.


	12. Enfim

Mike não sabia que barulho infernal era aquele, mas não queria acordar de jeito nenhum. Quando se deu conta de si, era o despertador. Mas tinha que ser mesmo para cortar o barato deles!

Eleven desligou o alarme com a sua mente e voltou a se aconchegar nos braços de Mike. Eles haviam caído no sono, porque aquela semana inteira (que eu demorei um ano para escrever rs) fora cansativa. Primeiro os dois se declararam, então sofreram pressão para transarem. Eles queriam, mas era difícil com todo mundo sabendo. Depois Hopper deu umas piradas... Na verdade, todos piraram. Mas eles finalmente estavam ali juntos e tinham conseguido. Mike não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto e El tinha uma expressão serena.

— Você tem que ir – ela disse simplesmente deitada no peito de Mike.

— Uhum – ele concordou e manteve seus olhos fechados. Estava aconchegante ali e Mike não percebeu o que Eleven falava. – Quê?! – Ele se sentou bruscamente e Eleven riu enquanto abraçava o travesseiro, já que o seu tinha levantado. – Por quê?! Nem é dia ainda!

— Mike – Ela pegou a mão namorado para confortá-lo –, a gente não pode arriscar. A tia Becky podia contar pro Hop!

Eleven deu um beijinho na mão dele e depois esfregou-a perto de seu rosto. Queria que Mike soubesse que o seu desejo era que ele ficasse ali, porém não era uma opção. Ele tinha que ir.

— Eu sei. – Mike abaixou a cabeça desanimado. Tentaram tanto chegar naquele momento e havia acabado tão rápido. Ele queria abraçar El e nunca mais soltá-la.

Eleven fez um carinho nas costas de Mike e depois se espreguiçou sabendo que teria que levantar senão ele não iria. Seus seios ficaram descobertos e Mike não pode deixar de notá-los e pensar o quanto El era bonita e ele, sortudo.

Ele rolou para cima dela e ela se assustou, mas logo riu quando começou a receber beijos por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Mike começou pelo seu pescoço, passando pelo vão entre seus seios, e então pela sua barriga. Eleven o observou. O olhar em seus olhos de pura adoração e a emoção de tudo aquilo ser seu. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela sorriu, feliz de que finalmente pertencia a ele e ele a ela, algo que por muito tempo nem soube o que pensar, porque era simplesmente estranho demais. Agora estavam bem e ela faria de tudo para manter isso.

Mike não resistia o sorriso de El, então a beijou docemente. Só que eles não conseguiam controlar suas mãos, por isso logo Mike estava distribuindo beijos por todo o corpo de El novamente e ela ria sem parar.

— Mike! Para! – Ela tentava segurar suas gargalhadas, mas sentia cócegas e Mike não parava. Claro que ela o derrubava se quisesse, mas sem violência, né? Mike adorava estar no controle.

— Você é muita linda, El! – Ele sorriu e continuou com seus beijos. – Eu te amo muito!

Eleven observou o céu estrelado enquanto Mike descia os beijos pelo seu corpo e soube que aquele fora o melhor momento. Estavam mais apaixonados que nunca e ela sentia que ficariam assim por muito tempo.

— Eu também te amo muito, Mike! – Ele parou para observá-la, pois percebeu sua voz cheia de emoção e não pôde acreditar que El estava chorando outra vez. – Obrigada por me encontrar e cuidar de mim aquela vez, e por isso agora. Eu tô tão feliz!

Mike subiu para ficar cara a cara com El, ainda em cima dela.

— Eu também tô e não quero ir embora! – Ele se deitou sobre o tórax de El e nunca pensou que pertencia tanto a algum lugar. Ela acariciou os seus cabelos e Mike pensou que então ele iria chorar, porque não queria de jeito nenhum ir embora, mas sabia que tinha. Eleven tinha sido esperta deixando o despertador ali.

Mike deu um beijão em Eleven antes de se levantar e começou a colocar suas roupas. El apoiou-se nos seus ombros e notou que o estilo do namorado havia mudado drasticamente. Ele usava uma camisa azul escuro e deixava os primeiros botões abertos, expondo seu peito branco e magro. A calça jeans era bem apertada e ela teve certeza que poderia ver o exato formato de seu traseiro. Porém o que não acreditou foi que não percebeu o cabelo diferente. Estava cheio se gel e após dar uma arrumada, Mike deixou tudo para trás.

— Que foi? – ele perguntou assim que terminou de se vestir. Percebeu que os olhos de El estavam fixos nele aquele tempo todo. Mas não esperava ouvir o que ouviu.

— Mas que droga é essa, Mike? – ela disse simplesmente e Mike se assustou. Do que ela estava falando?

— O que?!

— A roupa! – Ela apontou para o namorado de baixo para cima.

— Ah! – Ele se deu conta do que ela falava e se ajeitou para ficar sexy, colocando seus óculos escuros. Tinha que tomar cuidados porque tinha certeza de que El iria pular em cima dele com aquela visão, mas na verdade Eleven começou a rir. – El?

— Mike – Ela colocou a mão sobre sua boca para que controlasse suas risadas –, por que você tá vestido que nem o Billy?

El estava somente apoiada em seus cotovelos no colchão, mas se jogou para que pudesse rir histericamente enquanto Mike ficou a observando o tempo todo sem reação. Era para ser sexy e não engraçado!

Quando finalmente conseguiu se controlar, Eleven percebeu a expressão em seu rosto. Ele estava evidentemente machucado e El revirou os olhos. Alcançou seu roupão, e foi em direção a Mike, envolvendo seu pescoço com seus braços.

— Eu queria que você ficasse... animada. – Ele não sabia muito bem como definir, mas com certeza queria que Eleven ficasse muito atraída e talvez ele não fosse o suficiente.

El riu outra vez.

— Sem nada – disse simplesmente como se fosse os outros tempos que ela mal falava.

— Que?

— Sem usar nada. É o que me deixa... animada!

De repente, Eleven começou a brincar com os botões da camisa de Mike, e foi os abrindo um por um até liberar completamente o seu torno e beijar seu peito com vontade. Ela abriu os seus olhos e sorriu, então Mike deu graças a Deus que haviam acordado cedo.

* * *

Quando o trem anunciou sua chegada, Dustin gelou. Ele tinha ensaiado, tinha se preparado, mas nada se comparava ao momento. Havia dois anos que não via Max então esperava que ele superasse as expectativas da garota. Sabia que não tinha chance, mas não custava tentar.

— Dustin! – ela gritou saindo pela última porta e ele foi atrás. Max aproveitou para retirar sua bagagem e Dustin chegou a tempo para que a mala não caísse no chão. Estava pesada demais. O que será que ela carregava ali? Max sorriu e o abraçou com tanta vontade que Dustin quase caiu no chão. Parte porque não esperava e parte porque ela o deixava meio tonto. Havia quase 5 anos que se conheceram e mesmo assim, toda vez que ficavam juntos, Dustin sentia aquela dor voltar. Não queria ser mal, mas era mais fácil agora que Max e Lucas não estavam mais juntos. – Por que você tá de terno? – ela perguntou assim que se separam.

— Ahh... e-eu queria estar apresentável! – Não queria deixar na cara que ainda gostava dela. – Toma.

Dustin entregou as rosas que segurara aquele tempo todo e Max sorriu. Dustin sabia muito bem que Max não era dessas coisas, mas não sabia qual outro presente dar sem deixar claro seus sentimentos. As rosas iam dar e Max ficou muito satisfeita.

— Obrigada! – Cheirou as flores e ela mesmo não conseguiu acreditar que estava gostando. Lucas era ótimo, mas Dustin sempre fora mais delicado.

Max se pegava de vez em quando pensando porque havia escolhido Lucas e não Dustin. Quando se conheceram, Dustin estava tendo problemas e as vezes acaba sendo grosso, e por isso que ela resolveu ficar no teto do ônibus conversando com Lucas. Porém Mike e Will juravam que ele não era assim e com o tempo ela percebeu também.

Dustin superou seus conflitos quaisquer que fossem eles e acabou voltando a ser o doce garoto de antes, mas Max já havia escolhido Lucas e quer saber? Gostava muito dele! E exatamente porque namorava Lucas, Dustin ficava longe. Mal sabia isso que era um pacto entre os dois amigos para não dar problema entre eles. Já haviam brigado por Max e não estavam dispostos a fazer isso de novo. Mas ela percebia quem Dustin realmente era e lamentava não poder ser sua amiga.

O problema entre Max e Lucas era que os dois eram muito... esquentadinhos e por serem tão novos, acabaram se perdendo no caminho. Brigavam demais. Não concordavam em muita coisa e foi uma pena, seus amigos pensaram, mas era a vida. Nem todo mundo era como Mileven.

Dustin pegou Max chorando uma vez escondida na biblioteca e ele hesitou bastante, mas não pôde aguentar. O pacto não era mais válido. Lucas e Max não namoravam mais.

Quando viu Dustin a observando por trás de uma prateleira, Max tentou limpar suas lágrimas e fingir que não tinha nada demais ali.

— Que é?

Dustin respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado da ruiva, esperando que aquilo fosse o necessário para confortá-la.

O silêncio podia ser cortado com uma faca. Nenhum dos dois sabiam o que dizer. Dustin queria abraçar Max e dizer que ficaria tudo bem e Max queria desculpar-se por ter escolhido Lucas a ele. Não foi errado optar por Lucas, mas naquele momento parecia porque finalmente tinha percebido que seu namoro havia realmente acabado e por isso estava ali chorando.

Ela e Lucas se encontraram em um dos corredores da escola e discutiram porque os dois queriam fazer coisas diferentes após a aula. Se quase se matavam, porque acredite, a discussão foi feia, por motivos tão banais, nunca conseguiriam se entender. E eram tão jovens. Não deviam passar por aquilo.

Devagar, Max deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Dustin e eles perderam as três últimas aulas. Por um milagre ninguém os encontrou ali e quando o sinal bateu, tiveram que se levantar, porque seus amigos procurariam por eles.

Max tentou se ajeitar para não parecer que andou chorando e Dustin se levantou, preparando-se para ir embora quando parou e decidiu dizer algo.

— Você é forte. É maravilhosa. Não precisa dele pra ser feliz. Não precisa de ninguém.

E assim ele foi embora, deixando Max mais confusa ainda. Aquela situação toda havia sido esquisita e seus sentimentos foram ficando cada vez mais misturados.

Sua relação com Dustin ficou melhor depois daquilo. Eles viraram amigos, mas não comentavam sobre a biblioteca, muito menos o fato dele ter sido seu pretendente uma vez, e no fundo, ainda era.

Lucas teve ciúmes, mas Dustin disse que eram só amigos e que Max não o via como mais que aquilo. Porém deixou claro que nunca havia superado seus sentimentos. Com o tempo, principalmente quando conheceu Lily, Lucas começou a aceitar e nem se importava mais. Podiam fazer o que quiser.

Ainda assim, Max estava confusa. Amava Lucas, ele foi tudo para ela, mas Dustin também era muito bom. Fazia-a sentir-se segura, por isso quando seus pais quiseram mandar ela para o reformatório, ela não hesitou. Ficar um pouco longe a ajudaria a resolver seus sentimentos.

Voltava uma vez por ano para rever seus amigos, mas ela e Dustin continuavam no mesmo lugar. Entretanto, cada vez mais ela sentia sua falta.

— Como tá o pessoal? – Max perguntou enquanto os dois andavam em direção à porta empurrando suas malas.

— Will tá decidindo se conta pra Bethany a verdade ou não...

— Ai, eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar.

— Pois é. O Mike e a Eleven provavelmente vão transar essa noite...

— Mentira! Eles finalmente se acertaram?!

Dustin sorriu e assentiu.

— E o Lucas... tá bem.

Ele não sabia se Max queria que ele entrasse em detalhes, mas Lucas realmente estava muito bem. Era como se Max nunca tivesse feito parte de sua vida e isso incomodava muito Dustin, porque Max era tudo para ele. Tinha medo de que ela soubesse aquilo e ficasse chateada.

— E você? Está bem?

Bom, ele não estava bem. Tinha mentido para os seus próprios amigos que não era virgem mais. A maior parte do tempo ficava sozinho, porque os meninos tinham que dar atenção para suas namoradas. Nem brincavam mais de Dungeons & Dragons, muito menos iam no fliperama. Dustin ia sozinho. Esperava que Max quisesse acompanhá-lo durante sua estadia.

A verdade era que estava depressivo e isso estava afetando suas notas na escola o que era mal porque logo iria para a faculdade. Mas não queria que Max soubesse. Não queria que ela pensasse que ele era um perdedor mais do que já pensava.

— Tô bem – ele disse rapidamente esperando mudar de assunto logo.

Max queria insistir, porque ela o conhecia bem, mas precisava de outra coisa naquele momento.

— Dustin, olha – Ela fez com que ele parasse de andar para que pudessem conversar sério –, o Billy andou falando algumas coisas esquisitas e eu tô com medo de ir pra casa. – Ele olhou fixamente para ela tentando entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. – Posso ficar na sua casa?

Os olhos de Dustin brilharam. Não. Por incrível que pareça ele não pensou besteira. Pensou que teria muito mais tempo com Max. E não havia problema algum, porque sua mãe tinha saído para um Spa e só voltava na segunda-feira.

— Claro! – Dustin falou animado demais e depois tentou se recompor. – A-acho que não tem problema.

* * *

Mike não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Dessa vez ele conseguiu se segurar, e El finalizou junto com ele. Sua nova meta era que ela tivesse dois orgasmos antes que ele tivesse o seu. E foi muito bom. A noite anterior foi bem esquisita e ele achava que ainda não estava tão natural, mas foi definitivamente melhor.

Ele estava dirigindo de volta para Hawkins pensando o que poderia fazer para que eles transassem logo de novo, porque ele definitivamente queria experimentar novas coisas. Novas portas haviam sido abertas, ele estava conhecendo um novo mundo, uma nova vida com a garota que ele amava. Nada podia ser melhor.

Se Eleven ou Karen estivessem ali estariam muito bravas, porque Mike mal prestava atenção na estrada e estava meio escuro ainda, porque o sol começava a aparecer. Pelo menos, se estivessem ali, teriam avisado que tinha um guaxinim logo a sua frente.

* * *

Max sorriu. Nunca tinha ficado muito tempo na casa de Dustin para prestar atenção exatamente como era. Eles estavam afastados e quando ficaram mais amigos, logo depois ela se mudou.

Parecia uma casa de uma senhora de idade, mas o quarto de Dustin era exatamente o oposto.

— Onde você quer dormir? – Dustin perguntou enquanto corria para lá e para cá tentando deixar seu quarto mais arrumado. – Se quiser, pode pegar a minha cama.

— Na verdade, não importa desde que fique comigo. Não quero dormir sozinha.

Dustin concordou e tirou os seus lençóis para trocar por limpos para Max e depois ia encontrar um jeito de dormir com ela no quarto. Deveria ter um colchão ali em algum lugar.


	13. Dilema

Mike não sabia que barulho infernal era aquele, mas não queria acordar de jeito nenhum. Quando se deu conta de si, era o despertador. Mas tinha que ser mesmo para cortar o barato deles!

Eleven desligou o alarme com a sua mente e voltou a se aconchegar nos braços de Mike. Eles haviam caído no sono, porque aquela semana inteira (que eu demorei um ano para escrever rs) fora cansativa. Primeiro os dois se declararam, então sofreram pressão para transarem. Eles queriam, mas era difícil com todo mundo sabendo. Depois Hopper deu umas piradas... Na verdade, todos piraram. Mas eles finalmente estavam ali juntos e tinham conseguido. Mike não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto e El tinha uma expressão serena.

— Você tem que ir – ela disse simplesmente deitada no peito de Mike.

— Uhum – ele concordou e manteve seus olhos fechados. Estava aconchegante ali e Mike não percebeu o que Eleven falava. – Quê?! – Ele se sentou bruscamente e Eleven riu enquanto abraçava o travesseiro, já que o seu tinha levantado. – Por quê?! Nem é dia ainda!

— Mike – Ela pegou a mão namorado para confortá-lo –, a gente não pode arriscar. A tia Becky podia contar pro Hop!

Eleven deu um beijinho na mão dele e depois esfregou-a perto de seu rosto. Queria que Mike soubesse que o seu desejo era que ele ficasse ali, porém não era uma opção. Ele tinha que ir.

— Eu sei. – Mike abaixou a cabeça desanimado. Tentaram tanto chegar naquele momento e havia acabado tão rápido. Ele queria abraçar El e nunca mais soltá-la.

Eleven fez um carinho nas costas de Mike e depois se espreguiçou sabendo que teria que levantar senão ele não iria. Seus seios ficaram descobertos e Mike não pode deixar de notá-los e pensar o quanto El era bonita e ele, sortudo.

Ele rolou para cima dela e ela se assustou, mas logo riu quando começou a receber beijos por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Mike começou pelo seu pescoço, passando pelo vão entre seus seios, e então pela sua barriga. Eleven o observou. O olhar em seus olhos de pura adoração e a emoção de tudo aquilo ser seu. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela sorriu, feliz de que finalmente pertencia a ele e ele a ela, algo que por muito tempo nem soube o que pensar, porque era simplesmente estranho demais. Agora estavam bem e ela faria de tudo para manter isso.

Mike não resistia o sorriso de El, então a beijou docemente. Só que eles não conseguiam controlar suas mãos, por isso logo Mike estava distribuindo beijos por todo o corpo de El novamente e ela ria sem parar.

— Mike! Para! – Ela tentava segurar suas gargalhadas, mas sentia cócegas e Mike não parava. Claro que ela o derrubava se quisesse, mas sem violência, né? Mike adorava estar no controle.

— Você é muita linda, El! – Ele sorriu e continuou com seus beijos. – Eu te amo muito!

Eleven observou o céu estrelado enquanto Mike descia os beijos pelo seu corpo e soube que aquele fora o melhor momento. Estavam mais apaixonados que nunca e ela sentia que ficariam assim por muito tempo.

— Eu também te amo muito, Mike! – Ele parou para observá-la, pois percebeu sua voz cheia de emoção e não pôde acreditar que El estava chorando outra vez. – Obrigada por me encontrar e cuidar de mim aquela vez, e por isso agora. Eu tô tão feliz!

Mike subiu para ficar cara a cara com El, ainda em cima dela.

— Eu também tô e não quero ir embora! – Ele se deitou sobre o tórax de El e nunca pensou que pertencia tanto a algum lugar. Ela acariciou os seus cabelos e Mike pensou que então ele iria chorar, porque não queria de jeito nenhum ir embora, mas sabia que tinha. Eleven tinha sido esperta deixando o despertador ali.

Mike deu um beijão em Eleven antes de se levantar e começou a colocar suas roupas. El apoiou-se nos seus ombros e notou que o estilo do namorado havia mudado drasticamente. Ele usava uma camisa azul escuro e deixava os primeiros botões abertos, expondo seu peito branco e magro. A calça jeans era bem apertada e ela teve certeza que poderia ver o exato formato de seu traseiro. Porém o que não acreditou foi que não percebeu o cabelo diferente. Estava cheio se gel e após dar uma arrumada, Mike deixou tudo para trás.

— Que foi? – ele perguntou assim que terminou de se vestir. Percebeu que os olhos de El estavam fixos nele aquele tempo todo. Mas não esperava ouvir o que ouviu.

— Mas que droga é essa, Mike? – ela disse simplesmente e Mike se assustou. Do que ela estava falando?

— O que?!

— A roupa! – Ela apontou para o namorado de baixo para cima.

— Ah! – Ele se deu conta do que ela falava e se ajeitou para ficar sexy, colocando seus óculos escuros. Tinha que tomar cuidados porque tinha certeza de que El iria pular em cima dele com aquela visão, mas na verdade Eleven começou a rir. – El?

— Mike – Ela colocou a mão sobre sua boca para que controlasse suas risadas –, por que você tá vestido que nem o Billy?

El estava somente apoiada em seus cotovelos no colchão, mas se jogou para que pudesse rir histericamente enquanto Mike ficou a observando o tempo todo sem reação. Era para ser sexy e não engraçado!

Quando finalmente conseguiu se controlar, Eleven percebeu a expressão em seu rosto. Ele estava evidentemente machucado e El revirou os olhos. Alcançou seu roupão, e foi em direção a Mike, envolvendo seu pescoço com seus braços.

— Eu queria que você ficasse... animada. – Ele não sabia muito bem como definir, mas com certeza queria que Eleven ficasse muito atraída e talvez ele não fosse o suficiente.

El riu outra vez.

— Sem nada – disse simplesmente como se fosse os outros tempos que ela mal falava.

— Que?

— Sem usar nada. É o que me deixa... animada!

De repente, Eleven começou a brincar com os botões da camisa de Mike, e foi os abrindo um por um até liberar completamente o seu torno e beijar seu peito com vontade. Ela abriu os seus olhos e sorriu, então Mike deu graças a Deus que haviam acordado cedo.

* * *

Quando o trem anunciou sua chegada, Dustin gelou. Ele tinha ensaiado, tinha se preparado, mas nada se comparava ao momento. Havia dois anos que não via Max então esperava que ele superasse as expectativas da garota. Sabia que não tinha chance, mas não custava tentar.

— Dustin! – ela gritou saindo pela última porta e ele foi atrás. Max aproveitou para retirar sua bagagem e Dustin chegou a tempo para que a mala não caísse no chão. Estava pesada demais. O que será que ela carregava ali? Max sorriu e o abraçou com tanta vontade que Dustin quase caiu no chão. Parte porque não esperava e parte porque ela o deixava meio tonto. Havia quase 5 anos que se conheceram e mesmo assim, toda vez que ficavam juntos, Dustin sentia aquela dor voltar. Não queria ser mal, mas era mais fácil agora que Max e Lucas não estavam mais juntos. – Por que você tá de terno? – ela perguntou assim que se separam.

— Ahh... e-eu queria estar apresentável! – Não queria deixar na cara que ainda gostava dela. – Toma.

Dustin entregou as rosas que segurara aquele tempo todo e Max sorriu. Dustin sabia muito bem que Max não era dessas coisas, mas não sabia qual outro presente dar sem deixar claro seus sentimentos. As rosas iam dar e Max ficou muito satisfeita.

— Obrigada! – Cheirou as flores e ela mesmo não conseguiu acreditar que estava gostando. Lucas era ótimo, mas Dustin sempre fora mais delicado.

Max se pegava de vez em quando pensando porque havia escolhido Lucas e não Dustin. Quando se conheceram, Dustin estava tendo problemas e as vezes acaba sendo grosso, e por isso que ela resolveu ficar no teto do ônibus conversando com Lucas. Porém Mike e Will juravam que ele não era assim e com o tempo ela percebeu também.

Dustin superou seus conflitos quaisquer que fossem eles e acabou voltando a ser o doce garoto de antes, mas Max já havia escolhido Lucas e quer saber? Gostava muito dele! E exatamente porque namorava Lucas, Dustin ficava longe. Mal sabia isso que era um pacto entre os dois amigos para não dar problema entre eles. Já haviam brigado por Max e não estavam dispostos a fazer isso de novo. Mas ela percebia quem Dustin realmente era e lamentava não poder ser sua amiga.

O problema entre Max e Lucas era que os dois eram muito... esquentadinhos e por serem tão novos, acabaram se perdendo no caminho. Brigavam demais. Não concordavam em muita coisa e foi uma pena, seus amigos pensaram, mas era a vida. Nem todo mundo era como Mileven.

Dustin pegou Max chorando uma vez escondida na biblioteca e ele hesitou bastante, mas não pôde aguentar. O pacto não era mais válido. Lucas e Max não namoravam mais.

Quando viu Dustin a observando por trás de uma prateleira, Max tentou limpar suas lágrimas e fingir que não tinha nada demais ali.

— Que é?

Dustin respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado da ruiva, esperando que aquilo fosse o necessário para confortá-la.

O silêncio podia ser cortado com uma faca. Nenhum dos dois sabiam o que dizer. Dustin queria abraçar Max e dizer que ficaria tudo bem e Max queria desculpar-se por ter escolhido Lucas a ele. Não foi errado optar por Lucas, mas naquele momento parecia porque finalmente tinha percebido que seu namoro havia realmente acabado e por isso estava ali chorando.

Ela e Lucas se encontraram em um dos corredores da escola e discutiram porque os dois queriam fazer coisas diferentes após a aula. Se quase se matavam, porque acredite, a discussão foi feia, por motivos tão banais, nunca conseguiriam se entender. E eram tão jovens. Não deviam passar por aquilo.

Devagar, Max deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Dustin e eles perderam as três últimas aulas. Por um milagre ninguém os encontrou ali e quando o sinal bateu, tiveram que se levantar, porque seus amigos procurariam por eles.

Max tentou se ajeitar para não parecer que andou chorando e Dustin se levantou, preparando-se para ir embora quando parou e decidiu dizer algo.

— Você é forte. É maravilhosa. Não precisa dele pra ser feliz. Não precisa de ninguém.

E assim ele foi embora, deixando Max mais confusa ainda. Aquela situação toda havia sido esquisita e seus sentimentos foram ficando cada vez mais misturados.

Sua relação com Dustin ficou melhor depois daquilo. Eles viraram amigos, mas não comentavam sobre a biblioteca, muito menos o fato dele ter sido seu pretendente uma vez, e no fundo, ainda era.

Lucas teve ciúmes, mas Dustin disse que eram só amigos e que Max não o via como mais que aquilo. Porém deixou claro que nunca havia superado seus sentimentos. Com o tempo, principalmente quando conheceu Lily, Lucas começou a aceitar e nem se importava mais. Podiam fazer o que quiser.

Ainda assim, Max estava confusa. Amava Lucas, ele foi tudo para ela, mas Dustin também era muito bom. Fazia-a sentir-se segura, por isso quando seus pais quiseram mandar ela para o reformatório, ela não hesitou. Ficar um pouco longe a ajudaria a resolver seus sentimentos.

Voltava uma vez por ano para rever seus amigos, mas ela e Dustin continuavam no mesmo lugar. Entretanto, cada vez mais ela sentia sua falta.

— Como tá o pessoal? – Max perguntou enquanto os dois andavam em direção à porta empurrando suas malas.

— Will tá decidindo se conta pra Bethany a verdade ou não...

— Ai, eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar.

— Pois é. O Mike e a Eleven provavelmente vão transar essa noite...

— Mentira! Eles finalmente se acertaram?!

Dustin sorriu e assentiu.

— E o Lucas... tá bem.

Ele não sabia se Max queria que ele entrasse em detalhes, mas Lucas realmente estava muito bem. Era como se Max nunca tivesse feito parte de sua vida e isso incomodava muito Dustin, porque Max era tudo para ele. Tinha medo de que ela soubesse aquilo e ficasse chateada.

— E você? Está bem?

Bom, ele não estava bem. Tinha mentido para os seus próprios amigos que não era virgem mais. A maior parte do tempo ficava sozinho, porque os meninos tinham que dar atenção para suas namoradas. Nem brincavam mais de Dungeons & Dragons, muito menos iam no fliperama. Dustin ia sozinho. Esperava que Max quisesse acompanhá-lo durante sua estadia.

A verdade era que estava depressivo e isso estava afetando suas notas na escola o que era mal porque logo iria para a faculdade. Mas não queria que Max soubesse. Não queria que ela pensasse que ele era um perdedor mais do que já pensava.

— Tô bem – ele disse rapidamente esperando mudar de assunto logo.

Max queria insistir, porque ela o conhecia bem, mas precisava de outra coisa naquele momento.

— Dustin, olha – Ela fez com que ele parasse de andar para que pudessem conversar sério –, o Billy andou falando algumas coisas esquisitas e eu tô com medo de ir pra casa. – Ele olhou fixamente para ela tentando entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. – Posso ficar na sua casa?

Os olhos de Dustin brilharam. Não. Por incrível que pareça ele não pensou besteira. Pensou que teria muito mais tempo com Max. E não havia problema algum, porque sua mãe tinha saído para um Spa e só voltava na segunda-feira.

— Claro! – Dustin falou animado demais e depois tentou se recompor. – A-acho que não tem problema.

* * *

Mike não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Dessa vez ele conseguiu se segurar, e El finalizou junto com ele. Sua nova meta era que ela tivesse dois orgasmos antes que ele tivesse o seu. E foi muito bom. A noite anterior foi bem esquisita e ele achava que ainda não estava tão natural, mas foi definitivamente melhor.

Ele estava dirigindo de volta para Hawkins pensando o que poderia fazer para que eles transassem logo de novo, porque ele definitivamente queria experimentar novas coisas. Novas portas haviam sido abertas, ele estava conhecendo um novo mundo, uma nova vida com a garota que ele amava. Nada podia ser melhor.

Se Eleven ou Karen estivessem ali estariam muito bravas, porque Mike mal prestava atenção na estrada e estava meio escuro ainda, porque o sol começava a aparecer. Pelo menos, se estivessem ali, teriam avisado que tinha um guaxinim logo a sua frente.

* * *

Max sorriu. Nunca tinha ficado muito tempo na casa de Dustin para prestar atenção exatamente como era. Eles estavam afastados e quando ficaram mais amigos, logo depois ela se mudou.

Parecia uma casa de uma senhora de idade, mas o quarto de Dustin era exatamente o oposto.

— Onde você quer dormir? – Dustin perguntou enquanto corria para lá e para cá tentando deixar seu quarto mais arrumado. – Se quiser, pode pegar a minha cama.

— Na verdade, não importa desde que fique comigo. Não quero dormir sozinha.

Dustin concordou e tirou os seus lençóis para trocar por limpos para Max e depois ia encontrar um jeito de dormir com ela no quarto. Deveria ter um colchão ali em algum lugar.


	14. Consequência

Eleven estava agitada. Não conseguia parar de sorrir. Nunca pensou que poderia se sentir assim em toda a sua vida. Vivendo naquele laboratório por tanto tempo, nunca fazendo o que queria, era impossível imaginar que um dia sentiria tamanha felicidade. Mike fazia isso com ela e ela não via a hora de encontrá-lo novamente, mesmo que tivesse há cinco minutos.

Ninguém ia impedir que transassem de novo. Não se importava se soubessem, só queria fazer aquilo de novo todo dia sem falta. Brigaria com quem fosse, Hopper, Joyce, Jonathan, Karen e tia Becky... Faria com que Mike passasse a noite com ela de qualquer jeito. Estava decidida.

Desmontou todo o canto do amor que havia montado para Mike. Sua mãe e tinha Becky chegariam pela manhã, mas a segunda havia esquecido que El iria um dia mais cedo e resolveu voltar rapidinho para fazê-la se sentir em casa. Não queria que passasse a noite ali sozinha. El logo contaria de seu namoro e pediria espaço para desenvolver sua vida sexual.

Eleven ainda não tinha muita noção do que era privado e o que não era. Mike sempre fazia uma cara quando ela queria falar algo meio desconfortável, mas naquele momento não ligava. Só queria ficar junto dele para sempre. Estava meio dolorida entre as pernas, mas não o suficiente para acabar com seu ânimo. Mike ia cansar de tanto sexo que eles iriam fazer.

Apesar de todas as coisas boas que haviam acontecido e que estavam na sua cabeça. Eleven tinha um mau pressentimento.

* * *

— Ahh, eu adorei, Will! – Joyce abraçou seu filho animada.

Hopper ainda não havia voltado apesar de ser quase onze horas então estavam acordados. Enquanto todos não estivessem na cama são e salvos, Joyce não conseguia dormir. Will aproveitou então para dar uma cor para a sala. Pintou um céu estrelado, cheio de constelações, sua nova paixão, e objetos espaciais. Joyce tinha certeza de que Hopper iria matá-la, mas ficou muito bonito e seu filho estava feliz. Resolveu não se importar com isso.

— Por que você não faz astrologia? – ela disse sentando-se ao lado do filho, que observava sua pintura do sofá. Sempre pensou que ele tendia para Artes Visuais, mas estava muito animada com a sua nova paixão.

— Não sei – ele respondeu pensativo e Joyce sabia que era outro problema. Já tinha percebido antes, mas estava esperando que Will se abrisse com ela antes.

— Will – Joyce fez aquela cara de 'você sempre me contou tudo e pode contar isso também' –, me conta o que tá te incomodando. É a Bethany? – Porque ela era mãe e era isso que bastava para entender o que acontecia com seu filho.

Ele respirou fundo. Não havia falado nada porque sabia que sua mãe não ficaria nada feliz em saber que havia contado a Bethany a verdade.

Will assentiu e percebeu que ela já ia fazer mais perguntas por isso resolveu contar. Não poderia escapar naquele momento, somente se brigassem e ele odiava fazer isso com a sua mãe. Ela já havia sofrido demais por sua conta.

— Eu contei pra Beth a verdade, mãe!

Várias emoções passaram pelo rosto de Joyce naquele momento. Horror, surpresa, desespero, preocupação e então...

— Will, ficou louco?!

— Mãe, me escuta por favor! – ele disse antes que ela continuasse. Tinha que entender por que ele havia feito aquilo. Ninguém nunca o entendera melhor que Joyce. – Olha, a Beth é a única pessoa que me faz sentir uma pessoa normal! Porque todo o resto sabe o que aconteceu. Ou são vocês que sabem do Mundo Invertido, ou o pessoal que me acha um garoto zumbi! Quando eu tô com ela... – Seus olhos brilhavam de pensar e falar no amor de sua vida. – parece que eu posso ter uma vida normal. Sem as sequelas de tudo aquilo ou o medo de que tudo volte. Parece que eu não vou ter pesadelos me lembrando daqueles tempos. É como se fosse só nós dois contra o mundo. Só eu e ela. – Então, ele fechou a cara, pensando no pior que podia acontecer. – Mas eu tenho medo de tudo aquilo voltar. Isso vai me assombrar pra sempre. E se, de fato voltar, e ela descobrir, vai ficar brava porque eu não contei a verdade! Apesar deu adorar que ela não saiba a verdade, eu me sinto mal por estar escondendo uma grande parte de mim dela! Eu aproveitei enquanto durou, mas eu não podia mais deixar ela de fora. Ela sabe que tem algo que me incomoda e sempre me pergunta. Tinha medo de chateá-la demais!

Era difícil para Joyce ouvir isso. Seu filhinho, de quem cuidara tanto, quem fizera de tudo para manter a salvo, a estava deixando. Havia encontrado o amor verdadeiro, e por mais que ela quisesse que ele tivesse uma vida normal, não podia negar que era difícil escutar aquilo. Will estava crescendo e se afastaria cada vez mais dela. Pelo menos tinha uma grande garota ao seu lado. E ficava feliz que ele estava sendo sincero.

— Mas por que você está chateado? – Sabia que ele estava incomodado, mas não sabia se era por algum motivo em especial ou porque ele estava desconfortável por ter contado seu grande segredo sem consultar sua mãe antes.

— Ela não acreditou – ele cuspiu as palavras. Ainda não conseguia se conformar com o que tinha acontecido. Tentara conversar diversas vezes, mas ela o continuava afastando.

— Will... – Joyce sussurrou quando ele começou a chorar.

— Ela achou que eu tava curtindo com a cara dela e me mandou ficar longe! Eu posso provar que é verdade, mas agora eu não sei mais se eu quero! Não sei se ela é a garota certa pra mim e deve achar isso se pensou que eu faria algo desse jeito!

Joyce o abraçou, deixando que o garoto descansasse a cabeça em seu peito.

— Ah filho... – ela suspirou as palavras, odiando vê-lo sofrer por amor. Era algo tão trivial, mas não sabia se preferia por amor ou pelo Mundo Invertido. Os dois eram tão difíceis – É algo difícil de acreditar. Um dia ela vai aceitar falar com você. E baseado na conversa desse dia, você vai saber se ela é a garota certa ou não. Tudo vai ficar bem!

Queria matar a menina por ter feito seu filho chorar daquele jeito – se ao menos soubesse o que Nancy Wheeler estava fazendo com seu outro filho… – mas entendia que todos tinham que passar por isso, sofrer por amor e que era difícil de acreditar. Ela mesmo havia passado por isso. Havia falado coisas que tinha certeza de que eram verdade, mas ninguém acreditava. Sabia muito bem o que seu filho estava sentindo.

— Promete? – ele perguntou, precisando de estabilidade. Alguma certeza que tudo acabaria nem.

— Prometo – ela respondeu sabendo que faria o que fosse preciso para que Bethany ouvisse seu filho pelo menos mais uma vez antes que decidisse terminantemente se afastar.

Os dois ficaram naquela posição por alguns minutos até a porta da frente se abrir bruscamente e Hopper aparecer ofegante.

— Hop?

— O Wheeler se acidentou! – Ele foi até o banheiro numa correria lavar seu rosto, porque estava suando demais. Isso deu tempo para que Joyce processasse a informação.

— Jim, como assim? – Joyce gritou indo atrás dele, mas Will estava ainda paralisado com a notícia.

— Eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu – ele respondeu voltando para a sala –, mas parece que não foi nada muito sério.

— Nós temos que ir pro hospital agora, então! – Joyce foi pegar o seu casaco e de Will quando Hopper a parou.

— Não! – Ela o encarou não entendendo muito bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. – Eu preciso que você busque a El na casa da mãe dela. Eu iria, mas tenho que ir pro hospital interrogar o Wheeler. Parece que houve outra pessoa envolvida, e se a El descobrir que tudo isso aconteceu e ninguém contou pra ela, ela vai me matar!

— Provavelmente ela já sabe... – Joyce pensou alto conhecendo sua filha muito bem.

— Pois é. – E era por isso mesmo que tinham que buscá-la logo. – Você vai?

Joyce assentiu, mas antes foi falar com seu filho.

— Você quer ir comigo ou com o Hop? – Não sabia se Will queria se separar dela ainda por conta do momento que haviam tido alguns minutos antes. Ou se até simplesmente, queria ficar em casa.

— Eu quero ver o Mike – ele respondeu decidido e Joyce concordou. Em cinco minutos cada um saiu para um lado.

* * *

Joyce foi o mais rápido que pôde, mas tomou cuidado porque foi exatamente naquela estrada que Mike se acidentou. Estranho. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

Quando El abriu a porta, após escutar a companhia, já saiu com as malas prontas. Joyce não sabia que ela estava assim tão a par da situação.

— Querida, tudo bem? – Eleven estava tão decidida a ir embora que Joyce chegou até a pensar que algo havia acontecido naquela casa.

— É o Mike, né?

Não era possível que aquela menina soubesse de tudo. Joyce sorriu, orgulhosa. Ela era sua única filha e tinha muito orgulho, alguém para representar a força feminina quando não estivesse mais ali.

Joyce assentiu e Eleven fez o porta-malas se abrir sozinho, assentando sua bagagem ali logo em seguida.

— Jane! – Tia Becky gritou indo até a porta. – Ela não quer me contar o que tá acontecendo! – a mulher reclamou preocupada para Joyce.

Eleven não era muito de falar e depois que aprendeu, começou a se comunicar melhor somente com aqueles que conhecia há mais tempo e passavam a maior parte de seus dias perto dela. Adorava a tia Becky, mas não sabia se estava pronta para contar sobre Mike, até porque se sentia mal pelo fato de ter escolhido passar aquele fim de semana ali para que pudessem transar. E ainda por cima, estava indo embora mais cedo. Mal tiveram tempo de aproveitarem a companhia uma da outra.

— Meninos – Joyce disse tentando acalmá-la, mas sem revelar a verdade de cara. Esperava que sabendo uma parte, Becky não ficaria tão preocupada e assim poderia relaxar até Eleven estar preparada para contar a verdade. Afinal, era uma boa razão para mudar o comportamento de uma garota tão nova.

— Ela não me disse nada sobre isso!

— Não se preocupe. – Joyce colocou sua mão no braço de Becky para confortá-la. – Vai contar, Becky. Só esperar seu tempo.

E assim as duas mulheres partiram pela estrada escura a caminho de Hawkins.

— Você tem que falar pra ela! – Joyce disse depois de um tempo de silêncio. Estava num carro sem falar nada então ela resolveu tentar, porque não sabia quando teria uma chance de conversar com a garota novamente, sendo que o futuro era mais incerto que nunca naquele momento.

— Me sinto mal – Eleven disse simplesmente, evitando o olhar de Joyce. Ela observava as árvores da estrada que faziam formas na noite, mas seus detalhes eram imperceptíveis.

Joyce franziu o cenho não entendendo muito bem. Becky já havia conhecido Eleven mais velha e tinha de entender que mais cedo ou mais tarde apareceria com um namorado. Não havia problema nisso. Mike era um ótimo garoto.

— Como assim, querida? – Eleven fez uma cara de quem estava segurando o choro e Joyce se apressou para confortá-la. – Nos últimos dias eu provei que você pode conversar sobre qualquer coisa comigo, El! Não vou te julgar. Se te fizer se sentir melhor, pode me contar.

Ela já estava soluçando, tentando desesperadamente controlar as lágrimas. Queria ser forte de qualquer jeito. Já havia passado por tanta coisa que isso não devia ser nada, mas sua família, seus amigos e Mike eram as pessoas mais importantes em sua vida.

— É minha culpa.

— Sua culpa...? – Joyce tentou seguir o pensamento da menina.

— Eu e o Mike transamos – ela disse de uma vez antes que perdesse a coragem. Antes não entendia o nível de intimidade que o sexo envolvia, mas agora que havia feito, não se sentia tão confortável em falar sobre o que havia acontecido. – Eu trouxe ele aqui pra isso. Menti pra tia Becky, pra você e pra mamãe e ele se machucou! É minha culpa!

Eleven se apoiou no vidro, segurando seu rosto pela sua testa e olhos com a sua mão, chorando alto, incapaz de se segurar.

— El, não é culpa sua! Essas coisas acontecem! – Joyce tirou uma mão do volante para acariciar a filha. – Fazendo tudo certo, corremos esse risco também, então não é culpa sua. Vocês podiam ter ficado o tempo inteiro só conversando lá que correriam esse risco mesmo assim! – Joyce suspirou pensando no lugar que a garota havia escolhido. Bem longe deles. – Não foi certo levá-lo pra lá. Quer dizer, sua mãe e sua tia estavam na clínica, mas eu entendo que em casa é muita pressão, principalmente por causa do Hop. Você ainda tem dois irmãos mais velhos... É muita gente em cima de você. Contanto que seu momento com o Mike tenha sido bom, não precisar ficar assim. Tudo vai se resolver e você não vai fazer de novo. Vamos arrumar um jeito para que possa ter mais privacidade com o Mike sem que tenha que mentir!

Eleven amava Joyce demais. Seu primeiro exemplo de mãe que a havia acolhido de braços abertos sem ao menos saber direito quem era. E agora fazia de tudo por ela. Não sabia como agradecer, mas pensaria em algo. Primeiro precisavam resolver o problema de Mike.

Sentiu vontade de abraçar a mulher, mas achou melhor não para não atrapalhar a direção.

— Ok – disse abrindo um sorriso após enxugar seu rosto.

Joyce sorriu de volta e continuou o percurso esperando que chegassem logo. Ela mesma queria saber o que havia acontecido com Mike. Rezava para que não fosse nada grave.

* * *

Mike estava sentado numa sala de observação do hospital ouvindo de sua mãe como ela estava decepcionada com ele por ter sido tão irresponsável, e que graças a Deus que algo pior não tinha sido. Quem é que sai da cidade e vai passear na estrada no meio da noite para esfriar a cabeça?! Era a versão que Mike havia dado por estar fora de Hawkins. Ninguém podia saber o que realmente fora fazer lá.

Havia somente torcido o seu pulso direito e batido seus joelhos. Ele era bem alto, então suas pernas não ficavam muito bem acomodadas no carro. Para ter certeza de que não ia ter uma concussão, afinal havia acabado de sofrer um acidente de carro, foi encaminhado para a observação mesmo que estivesse muito bem. Havia feito todos os exames necessários que haviam dado normal. Não se podia dizer o mesmo do guaxinim.

— Com licença – Hopper disse entrando com Will na sala. A sra. Wheeler estava lá com Holly. Ted estava na sala de espera junto dos meninos. – Wheeler, está tudo bem?

Ele assentiu.

— Só torci a mão.

— Que susto que você deu na gente, Mike! – Will disse meio ofegante, mas aliviado de ver seu amigo bem. – A El já tá chegando.

Foi a vez de Mike relaxar. Falar com a sua namorada ia deixá-lo bem feliz, apesar de que ela não ia ficar muito contente com o fato dele ter atropelado um guaxinim indefeso.

— Pode me dizer o que aconteceu com você? – ele disse retirando um bloco de notas pronto para escrever e Karen estranhou.

— O que é isso?

— Ele tem que dar um depoimento. Não houve outra pessoa envolvida? Quem você atropelou?

— Um guaxinim. – Mike engoliu em seco com o olhar que Hopper lhe lançou.

— Um guaxinim?! Você atropelou um guaxinim?! – Mike assentiu. – Teve mais alguém envolvido?!

— Não...

— Eu não acredito que me mandaram aqui por causa de um guaxinim! O que é que você tava fazendo lá, garoto?!

— Eu já falei! Precisava dar uma pensada! Ficar sozinho!

— Mas na estrada...

Hopper parou um momento e tudo começou a fazer sentido na sua cabeça.

" _Mas a gente ia transar na sexta…"_

— Vocês podem nos dar licença um minuto?

— Por quê?! – a sra. Wheeler perguntou preocupada enquanto Holly e Will já iam saindo.

— Eu preciso pegar o depoimento e...

— Mas ele é de menor! Não pode dar o depoimento sozinho!

— Calma, Sra. Wheeler! Só quero conversar com ele de homem pra homem. Não vou fazer nada fora da lei!

Karen não gostou, mas concordou e saiu.

Era meio estranho para Mike ficar sozinho com Hopper sendo que duas horas antes estava dentro de sua filha. Ele resolveu tentar não pensar nisso.

— Você pode ter enganado os outros, mas não a mim. Eu sei que estava com a El! – Mike engoliu em seco e pensou que ia ter um ataque cardíaco. Ele realmente não pensava que ia ter que passar por isso tão já. Pelo menos esperar até a manhã.

— Me desculpe, senhor. – Ele abaixou a cabeça incapaz de encarar Hopper. Eles haviam feito algo muito errado, mas muito certo ao mesmo tempo. Como podia dizer que sofrer um acidente e todas as mentiras haviam valido a pena?

Hopper bufou e colocou a mão na sua boca pensativo. Será que era possível? Ele não queria saber, mas precisava.

— Vocês... vocês...?

E a cara de culpa que Mike fez o dedurou e várias coisas passaram pela cabeça de Hopper naquela hora. Que tal estrangular o menino? Quebrar o seu pescoço? Atirar? Qual seria o melhor jeito? Queria que ele sofresse, mas sabia que não era certo. Um dia sua filha ia transar, até porque ele queria netos, mas não podia negar que era difícil. Fizera de tudo, havia cuidado tão bem dela... Pelo menos, se tinha que ser, estava feliz que fora com o Wheeler. Era um garoto muito bom.

— Você vai me matar? – Ele só preferia que fosse rápido. E não podia ver El uma última vez pelo menos?

— A El mesma vai fazer isso quando descobrir que você quase matou um guaxinim!

— Eu sei... – Mike tinha que admitir. Tinha medo de Eleven. Era melhor não a chatear.


	15. Esqueceram de mim

Primeiro que eram três horas da manhã e todo mundo queria morrer por ter sido tirado da cama naquele horário e Mike mal ter se machucado. Mesmo assim não voltaram correndo para suas casas por apoio ao amigo.

Aquela sala estava silenciosa, tirando pelos roncos de Ted Wheeler que não fez muita questão de apoiar o filho.

Havia poucas opções de lugares para se sentar e Max acabou ficando entre Lucas e Dustin.

Muito dificilmente, principalmente após Lucas e Max terminarem o namoro, os três ficavam sozinhos. E claro que Karen, Ted, Holly e Will estavam ali, mas com cada um cuidando da sua vida, aquele silêncio não podia ficar mais constrangedor para os três adolescentes.

Um cara que já havia estado entre as pernas da ruiva, um que queria estar e uma garota completamente indecisa, em um dilema: ser feliz com Dustin, até onde puderem, pois ela nem morava mais em Hawkins e magoar Lucas, possivelmente acabando com a amizade; ou deixar as coisas do jeito que estão e ficar frustrada para sempre.

Max suspirou profundamente só esperando que Mike fosse liberado e eles pudessem ir embora dali.

— Cadê o Mi... – Eleven entrou correndo no hospital, mas parou no meio do caminho quando notou a amiga. – Max!

As duas correram até se abraçarem rindo. Nem parecia que estavam num lugar particularmente trágico.

— É tão bom te ver! – Max a abraçou como nunca precisando seriamente de um apoio.

— Eu tenho tanto pra te contar! – El disse se afastando.

— Eu também. O Mike tá naquela sala ali. Amanhã a gente bota o papo em dia!

El sorriu e saiu correndo atrás de Mike. Joyce sorriu com a interação entre as meninas, achando muito bom Eleven ter uma amiga por perto depois de perder a virgindade. Ela se encostou na parede esperando por Hopper.

* * *

Mike estava entediado. Por que não o liberavam logo? Ele já estava usando faixas na mão e nos joelhos, mesmo assim o mantinham lá. Hopper explicou que a polícia que deveria liberá-lo, porque ele atropelou o guaxinim e Mike bufou frustrado. Hopper era a polícia, por que ele não podia ir para casa então?

A pior parte era que seu sogro não tirava os olhos dele e era evidente sua raiva por ter deflorado sua filha. Mike não era o único culpado. Não era como se El não quisesse. Ele não fez nada sem ela ter concordado primeiro. Hopper devia saber disso. O que fizeram, fizeram juntos e estavam muito felizes por isso. Hopper ia ter que se acostumar.

— Mike! – Ele mal teve tempo de se mexer e El já estava se jogando em cima dele e o abraçando fortemente. – Eu tava tão preocupada com você!

Mike se derreteu nos braços de Eleven. Ela sempre melhorava seu mundo e mesmo que tivessem se separado duas horas antes, ele não podia negar que estava muito feliz por se reunirem tão cedo novamente. Por Mike, não se desgrudavam nunca mais. Principalmente depois de terem perdido a virgindade juntos.

Quando foram se separar, El agarrou o rosto dele e o beijou fervorosamente, livrando-se de todos os sentimentos de culpa e preocupação que a assombraram durante o caminho.

Logo eles ouviram alguém pigarreando e se separaram rapidamente. Pela primeira vez após os eventos tão esperados, os olhos de Mike e El se encontraram e os dois coraram, lembrando-se o que fizeram algum tempo antes. Era noite e eles não tinham acendido as luzes. Conseguiam se enxergar, mas não tão bem quanto aquele momento no hospital.

Eleven lançou um sorriso tímido para o namorado que ele retribuiu do mesmo jeito. Ficaram se olhando daquele jeito por um tempo até que Hopper pigarrear novamente. O nível de paixão que os dois se encontravam era um perigo para o delegado.

Os dois se separaram e encontraram Hopper com uma expressão nada agradável e engoliram em seco.

— Nós ainda vamos conversar sobre isso, Eleven! Não pensem que vão sair ilesos disso!

El arregalou os olhos e virou-se para Mike que suspirou deixando bem claro que Hopper já sabia o que tinham feito.

— Pai – ela começou com uma voz totalmente inocente –, não vai judiar do Mike!

— Eu não preciso! Você sabia que ele atropelou um guaxinim?

— _O quê?!_

Imediatamente Mike levou uma bofetada no braço.

— Ai! – Ele começou a esfregar o lugar dolorido.

— E ele sobreviveu?!

— Sim. Tá no quarto ao lado.

Eleven disparou para fora do consultório e Mike xingou o amor dela por animais.

Nos anos 80 não existiam veterinários em cidades pequenas e médicos tinham que se conformar em cuidar de alguns. Mike inclusive sentiu que o tratamento que deram para o guaxinim era mais privilegiado que o que recebera.

— Trocado por um guaxinim. – Hopper estava se divertindo com a situação. – Sabia que ele vai precisar de cuidados especiais?

O homem deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Mike e se retirou da sala rindo.

Mike bufou frustrado percebendo que o guaxinim havia passado a perna nele e roubado sua namorada.

* * *

— Você não gosta da Lily e da Bethany? – Max perguntou enquanto ela e Dustin andavam até a casa dele. Haviam acabado de sair do hospital.

— Não! – ele respondeu rapidamente na defensiva. – Eu adoro elas! Mas não dá pra fingir que eu não fico de fora... – Ele suspirou pensando em todas vezes que foi deixado de lado para que seus amigos saíssem com suas respectivas namoradas. – O Lucas tem a Lily, o Will pelo menos tinha a Bethany e mesmo que não tivessem namorando ainda, o Mike e a El nunca se desgrudaram. É difícil ficar sozinho, sabe? Ou não? É que você estuda só com garotas...

— Verdade, mas tem umas meninas que não se importam com isso e se pegam!

— Nossa! – Dustin se surpreendeu com a resposta e depois riu junto de Max. Não podia negar que garotas se pegando o deixava muito excitado.

— Mas você tem razão – ela disse quando as risadas cessaram. – É ruim ficar sozinho. Principalmente quando você sabe o que é ter alguém!

Os dois chegaram e foram se aprontar para dormir. Já estavam na cama quando foram avisados do acidente e por isso só colocaram seus pijamas e se deitaram, Max na cama de Dustin e ele num colchão no chão.

O quarto ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Max ficava pensando no que haviam conversado e como tinha ultimamente se sentido sozinha até porque não gostava de garotas de jeito algum. Imaginou porque sempre negara tanto Dustin. Tinha medo de magoar Lucas por serem amigos, mas ele nem esperara três meses para se relacionar com outra pessoa. Claro que ela não fazia parte do grupo, mas era uma pessoa. Mesmo que Dustin e Lucas fossem melhores amigos, Lucas não tinha direito de proibi-los de serem felizes.

— Dusty, tá acordado? – ela perguntou ouvindo só a respiração dele.

— Tô. – E Dustin não estava esperando nada. Só de poder passar um tempo com Max já o deixava feliz e por isso decidiu que era melhor dormir para poderem fazer muitas coisas no dia seguinte. Ela o surpreendeu.

De repente, Dustin ouviu uma movimentação e quando percebeu, Max estava sentada nele, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, beijando-o.

Como já foi dito antes, Dustin já havia beijado uma menina numa festa e acabou babando muito por conta da sua falta de experiência e dentes, porém isso aconteceu dois antes e ele nem lembrava mais o que fazer, até porque não teve muito tempo para praticar já que a menina saiu correndo.

Ele gemeu na boca de Max surpreso com a atitude, mas entregou-se ao momento, enterrando sua mão nas madeixas ruivas dela e aprofundando o beijo.

As coisas foram ficando mais sérias. Rapidamente suas mãos começaram a explorar os corpos um do outro, inclusive por baixo das roupas que foram descartadas sem hesitação.

Max não estava desesperada por afeição e acabou usando Dustin. Não era isso. Só deixou de lado todas suas dúvidas por conta de Lucas e aproveitou o momento oportuno – estavam completamente sozinhos sem chance de interrupção – e fez o que queria há muito tempo. Ela sabia que Dustin queria também. Não era boba. Sabia muito bem que ele não havia superado seus sentimentos por ela ainda. E se tivesse alguma dúvida, o fato de Dustin recebe-la de terno e com flores disse tudo.

Usando somente suas roupas de baixo, Dustin aproveitou para apertar o traseiro de Max, pois apesar de sempre tê-la respeitado muito, não podia negar que sempre quisera toca-la daquele jeito.

Max se sentou bruscamente tentando abrir seu sutiã frustrada. Nunca tivera dificuldades, mas tremia de ansiedade e isso dificultava o que queria fazer.

Naquele momento, Dustin finalmente teve tempo para pensar no que estava fazendo: Max, seminua, sentada no meu...

— Max! – Ele segurou no braço dela antes que ela conseguisse abri-lo. Se visse os seios dela, perderia completamente o controle. Os olhos azuis dela eram perceptíveis até no escuro e o encararam com insegurança. Por um momento esqueceu até o que ia dizer. – E-Eu n-nunca...

Max relaxou pensando que ele fosse acabar com toda a graça, mas só estava nervoso assim como ela.

Ela o beijou delicadamente e acariciou seus braços para que ele relaxasse.

— Tudo bem – sussurrou olhando diretamente nos olhos dele e Dustin arrepiou.

— T-Tem certeza? – Não era tanto pelo fato de ele ser virgem, mas se ela queria mesmo fazer aquilo. E Max assentiu sorrindo, voltando a beija-lo logo em seguida.

Foi muito bom, Dustin não podia negar. Não imaginava que sexo era tão bom assim quanto diziam, mas sua expressão era de completa insatisfação. Nunca soube de Max se envolvendo com ninguém além de Lucas e como uma garota teria tirado a virgindade dela no quesito romper hímen? Ele fora tão cuidadoso, mas sem necessidade, ela deixou isso bem claro. Mas como? _Quem_ foi?

* * *

Mike esperava que El o visitasse logo de manhã. Sempre que ficavam doentes, cuidavam um do outro, mas ela não apareceu.

Quando Mike foi liberado, ele descobriu que El já havia ido para casa, pois queria preparar as coisas para receber o guaxinim. Sim, ela estava _adotando_ o guaxinim.

Mike nunca ficou tão bravo na vida. E ele? Tudo bem que o guaxinim tinha quebrado duas costelas e esmagado uma pata, mas _ele_ era o namorado. Os dois tinham acabado de transar pelo amor de Deus! Por que El tinha que se importar mais com um bicho qualquer que com ele?

Mike fez questão de passar na casa dela no final da manhã. Pediu para sua mãe levá-lo, pois não podia dirigir com um braço enfaixado e foi recebido por Joyce. Hopper estava trabalhando.

— Eu só não entendo por que ela gosta tanto desse bicho!

Joyce riu com a irritação de Mike.

— Você sabe que a El tem um coração grande e ela se culpa muito por ter judiado dos bichinhos no laboratório.

— Mas não foi culpa dela!

— Nem do guaxinim... – Joyce murmurou, mas não queria deixar Mike ainda mais chateado. – Olha, o coitado se machucou feio. O que importa é que _você_ está bem! Hopper só acha que é bom ela ter uma ocupação... – Para não ficar pensando em sexo. – Fique à vontade.

Joyce indicou o quarto da garota e ele entrou. A porta estava fechada e Mike deixou assim. Privacidade era sempre bom e podiam se aproveitar que Hopper não estava ali.

Eleven estava encostada na cabeceira da cama com o guaxinim no colo. Ele dormia enquanto ela o acariciava.

— Oi, El! – ele disse animado.

— Shh! – El ficou brava. – Ele tá dormindo.

Mike concordou e se sentou na beirada da cama. Ficou esperando um 'como você está, morzinho?' ou 'meu bebê ficou bem?', mas El continuou acariciando o animal como se Mike nem estivesse ali. Então, ele resolveu fazer o contrário. Talvez se ela percebesse como ele se preocupava com o bichinho, perdoaria-o.

— Como ele tá, El?

— _Ela._ É menina! – Eleven o corrigiu como se fosse óbvio que era fêmea. Mike adorava ciências, mas puxava mais para o lado de física e não biologia. Como é que ia saber? – Kitty.

Ela já tinha até dado nome? Mike se irritou. Desistiu de fingir que se preocupava com o guaxinim. Ele havia sofrido um acidente de carro e Eleven estava preocupada com um bicho selvagem que nunca vira na vida antes!

— Eu não acredito que você gosta desse troço! – reclamou irritado e isso fez com que El finalmente olhasse para ele.

— Troço, Mike? É um ser vivo! Tem sentimentos, sabia? – Eleven se sentiu na obrigação de cuidar do pobre bichinho, porque além de ser um 'adolescente', ou seja, muito novinho ainda, seu namorado o atropelara por conta dela. Ela que teve a ideia de ficarem na casa da sua mãe e tia. Não podia deixa-la para morrer.

— E os meus sentimentos? Eu sofri um acidente de carro!

Eleven suspirou derrotada.

— E isso foi culpa minha... Desculpa, Mike.

Ele franziu o cenho confuso.

— Culpa sua? Por quê?

— Porque a ideia de ir lá foi minha!

— Ah, El! Essas coisas acontecem e eu fico feliz que você tenha um bichinho de estimação, mas eu queria passar um tempo com você!

— Você pode ficar aqui. Eu não posso sair de perto dela, porque senão ela não dorme.

— E vai ser assim o resto da vida dela? Vai ter que ficar dormindo com você? – Era o trabalho de Mike dormir com ela, não de _uma_ guaxinim.

Eleven revirou os olhos. Por que os homens eram tão dodóis, hein?

— Nossa, Mike! A Kitty tá cheia de dor e por isso é melhor se ela ficar dormindo. Se eu não massagear as costelinhas, a dor é tanta que ela não dorme! Um dia ela vai se recuperar, e não vai mais precisar de mim! Sem contar que ela é selvagem. Aposto que vai voltar pro mato quando conseguir se mexer!

Conseguir se mexer? Mas o que ele havia feito com o animal?

Como viu Kitty no meio da estrada de última hora, Mike tentou desviar e _quase_ conseguiu. A única parte que ele pegou foi uma pata, que foi esmagada pela roda do carro. O bichinho se assustou e acabou caindo de um penhasco pequeno o que quebrou duas costelas.

Mike se sentiu mal. Não queria machucar ninguém, inclusive um animal indefeso, ele só queria se sentir um pouco amado pela sua namorada. Pensava que o fato de ter se acidentado ia valer a pena no final, porque ela ia mima-lo e enche-lo de beijinhos. Mas não! Ela estava fazendo isso, só que com um guaxinim!

Mike suspirou aceitando sua derrota. Ele se sentou ao lado de El na cama e a ajudou a massagear a _Kitty_. Pelo menos, aquilo era passar um tempo com ela.

* * *

Quando Max acordou, ela estava sozinha no colchão no chão. Ouviu imediatamente barulhos vindos da cozinha por isso nem teve tempo de pirar. Sem contar que era a casa dele então em algum momento teria que voltar. Ela riu por terem dormido no chão ao invés da cama aconchegante dele.

Trocou-se e seguiu o barulho que estava vindo da cozinha. Já eram quase meio-dia.

— Bom dia! – Dustin disse animado quando a viu. Ele estava cozinhando algo. – Não sabia se fazia café da manhã ou almoço pra você, então decidi fazer os dois!

Ela riu com o jeitinho dele e se juntou a ele na arte de cozinhar.

Alguns minutos depois, quando estavam comendo, Max resolveu questionar Dustin. Ele estava meio esquisito. Parecia que estava sendo legal porque ela era sua hóspede e não porque tinham dormido juntos.

— O que foi, Dustin?

— Hm? – Ele levantou os olhos para ela com a boca cheia.

— Nem vem que eu te conheço! O que tá te incomodando? – Max falou tudo em um tom brincalhão para encorajá-lo.

Dustin engoliu a comida e suspirou tentando encontrar as palavras para dizer aquilo.

— Ontem foi muito bom, Max, mas parece que você já tinha feito antes... – Max franziu a sobrancelha. Não era óbvio? – E eu tava imaginando com quem você dormiu, porque você vive no meio das meninas... Ah, isso tudo é besteira! – Ele voltou sua atenção para a comida. – Não é da minha conta mesmo...

O grupo de amigos sempre andou juntos. Se Max tivesse se relacionado com alguém além de Lucas, eles saberiam. E Lucas deixou claro que perdeu a virgindade com a Lily, então isso só poderia ter acontecido _depois_ que ela foi para o internato. Mas como? Não havia meninos lá! Por acaso aquelas meninas tinham vibradores ou algo do tipo?

Dustin sabia que não podia julgar Max pelo tanto de pessoas com quem ela dormira, mas não podia negar que tinha ciúmes. Primeiro, porque sempre foi difícil vê-la com Lucas. Saber que a boca que ele beijou, já havia sido beijada pelo seu melhor amigo era difícil. Mas agora havia outros? Não queria parecer completamente inexperiente para ela!

— Dustin, pensei que Lucas tivesse te contado... – Ela colocou sua mão por cima da dele com medo de sua reação. – Eu perdi a virgindade com ele!


	16. O que ficou para trás não volta mais

Kitty estava dormindo como um bebê. Eleven realmente a relaxava e, pela primeira vez, desde que fora meio atropelada por Mike e quebrara seus dedinhos de uma pata, ela estava em paz.

Mike estava orgulhoso de ver sua namorada tão maternal. Isso o levou a um lugar que nunca havia pensado tão nitidamente assim. Talvez ela pudesse fazer isso com seus filhos um dia. E ele queria também. Mas acima de tudo, adorava ver como estava preocupada com uma vida. Sim, ela o estava ignorando e desprezando, mas era muito fofo ver um animalzinho dormindo na sua barriguinha. Kitty ia para cima e para baixo de acordo com a respiração da menina e Mike achou adorável. Pela primeira vez se sentiu mal pelo guaxinim.

Mike não era um monstro, mas estava assustado. Ele torceu o pulso no momento em que girou o volante bruscamente para desviar do bicho e mesmo assim pegara uma pata. Ficou bravo por apesar do nervosismo que passara e o tamanho da curva que fizera, que, a propósito, por alguns milímetros teria despencado de um barranco, havia ainda assim acertado a coitada. Talvez se tivesse continuado reto, ela teria se abaixado e Mike conseguiria passar sem machucar ninguém. Com isso, a traquinagem dele e de Eleven fora revelada e por El ser tão inocente, a culpa ficaria mais para ele. Hopper já o odiava antes, agora então... Quase morrera duas vezes naquele dia: uma vez no acidente e a outra nas mãos de Hopper.

Agora que tudo havia passado e o chefe estava trabalhando, ele pôde visitar El e ficar mais tranquilo. Assim pôde pensar em tudo e ter dó do bichinho.

Estava assustada. Tivera a pata esmagada pelo pneu de um carro, fora tirada de seu ambiente natural, não conseguia se locomover direito... Talvez o nervosismo dela havia sido maior. E o mais impressionante era perceber que apesar de ter matado tanta gente, Eleven ainda assim conseguia ser tão cuidadosa.

Ele suspirou admirado e a garota o olhou.

— Que foi?

— Vocês dois são só tão... lindos!

Ela soltou um riso sarcástico.

— Não pense que vou ficar de bem com você fácil! Não pense que os elogios vão fazer isso.

Mike revirou os olhos. Eleven conseguia ser inocente e esperta ao mesmo tempo. Assim como não tinha noção do que de fato era namorar, mas sabia controlar seu homem muito perfeitamente. Não ia facilitar.

— El, estou com pena da Kitty. Ela é só uma guaxinim indefesa, mas você sabe que foi um acidente! Quer dizer, claro que eu estava distraído na estrada, mas como não ficar depois do que aconteceu entre a gente? Tipo, você é maravilhosa – ela abriu um sorriso – e eu só conseguia pensar nisso. Eu sinto muito, mas não acho que seja só isso. – Porque ele a conhecia muito bem. – Você está preocupada demais.

Eleven suspirou, acariciando as costinhas de Kitty. Ela estava em tanta paz. Eleven desejou que aquilo fosse a única coisa traumatizante que sofrera de verdade.

— Só não gosto de ver animais indefesos sofrendo...

— O... – Mike ia perguntar, mas logo percebeu o que ela queria dizer. O Dr. Brenner a fizera maltratar animais como experiências laboratoriais. Sem contar que havia matado um monte de bichos para comer e sobreviver. Não era à toa que a maior parte da dieta de El era vegana. E o pior: pensava que também era culpa sua, pois Mike estava naquela estrada por sua causa também. Pelo menos abrira-se rápido com ela algo que era bem difícil. Isso o deixava feliz.

Colocou a mão em cima da dela e disse:

— Você não tem culpa de nada El. Nem disso nem daquilo – referiu-se ao acidente e às torturas de Brenner, respectivamente. – E você está sendo ótima para a Kitty. Não precisa se preocupar.

Eleven sorriu de lado e levantou-se segurando a guaxinim em seus braços. Colocou-a numa caminha improvisada que havia construído para ela no canto do quarto e voltou para a sua cama.

— Só queria que não tivesse mal no mundo. Que eu pudesse fazer algo pra que nada de ruim acontecesse...

Fazia um tempo que ele não via Eleven tão insegura.

Mike se aproximou e passou seus braços pelo ombro dela, acariciando-a. Eleven se encaixou no abraço, encostando-se nele e relaxando.

— Você é maravilhosa, El. – Beijou rapidamente sua cabeça. – Nada disso é culpa sua e o pouco que você faz todo dia dá uma grande diferença. Vai achar um jeito de se sentir melhor com isso. Algum modo de ajudar...

E ela queria mesmo. Ainda estava decidindo o que faria na faculdade, mas sabia que teria alguma coisa a ver com ajudar os outros. Só não sabia por onde começar e exatamente qual área: animais ou humanos?

O importante era que se sentia tranquila com Mike ao seu lado. Sabia que encontraria seu caminho, um que o incluísse também.

Sabia muito bem que Mike não tinha culpa. Mas pensava que se não tivessem feito aquilo, talvez o bichinho estaria a salvo. Realmente pensou que nunca mais machucaria alguém assim. E se fosse um castigo por mentir daquele jeito?

Não! Não era isso. Eleven mexeu a cabeça negativamente para si mesma. Não ia culpar o sexo maravilhoso que tiveram. Claro que mentiram, não fizeram a coisa mais certa, porém não ia se arrepender jamais.

Resolveu tirar aquilo da cabeça.

— Como tá a sua mão? – perguntou lembrando-se que Mike também não saíra ileso.

— Tá bem. Não foi tão sério e tô deixando ela bem quieta, pra melhorar logo. Ainda bem que estamos de férias! – Ele riu referindo-se ao fato de que era destro e justamente havia torcido a mão direita. Seria difícil escrever se estivessem tendo aula.

Chegou um pouco mais perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

— Infelizmente, tem uma coisa que eu não posso fazer... Vou precisar de ajuda...

Eleven ficou esperando ele dizer exatamente para o que, mas como estava demorando, virou um pouco seu rosto para encontrar Mike com um sorriso claro. Finalmente entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Precisava de uma mão direita. Ela estava ficando esperta.

Na hora, com aquele pensamento, Eleven apertou suas coxas, lembrando-se do que haviam feito. Com certeza queria repetir. Estava brava? Com quem? Não se lembrava mais disso, só enxergava Mike naquele momento.

Ele quebrou o espaço entre os dois selando seus lábios nos dela que correspondeu com vontade.

Quando perceberam, Mike já estava deitado por cima da namorada.

— Seu pai volta pra janta? – Mike perguntou ofegante querendo se garantir. Estava com vontade, mas não o suficiente para não zelar pela sua vida.

— Uhum. – Isso queria dizer que eles tinham tempo, por isso atacou a boca de Eleven novamente, surpreendendo-a. Fora mais delicado na noite anterior... as duas vezes, porém naquele momento, mais confiante como estava, só pensava em matar a saudade de um pouco mais de 12 horas.

Eleven colocou as mãos por debaixo da camiseta de Mike e passou as unhas pelas suas costas.

— A Joyce não vai ligar, né? – ele perguntou enquanto passava os beijos para o pescoço dela.

— Não... – El respondeu concentrada no que Mike fazia.

A realidade é que nem processara a pergunta direito. A sorte deles era que Joyce realmente queria deixá-los a sós.

Então, El abriu uma frestinha dos seus olhos, não sabendo o que fazer para controlar aquelas sensações quando viu Kitty dormindo no canto. – Mike... Mike – tentou dizer, mas cada vez ele ia mais baixo... – A K-kitty...

Mike demorou meio segundo para entender. Então percebeu que El não queria que a guaxinim visse aquilo apesar de que não iria entender nada.

— A gente não vai fazer barulho... Prometo – sussurrou abrindo as calças de Eleven que esqueceu de tudo a sua volta por um tempo.

* * *

Max estava prestes a surtar com aquela situação. Há uma hora Dustin estava sentado no sofá, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas, com as mãos juntas segurando a sua cabeça, sem dizer uma palavra.

Max estava sentada na poltrona a frente dele, batendo os pés de ansiedade, esperando que dissesse algo, mas ele continuava na mesma.

Eis o que aconteceu uma hora antes...:

 ***Flashback On***

— Dustin, pensei que Lucas tivesse te contado... Eu perdi a virgindade com ele!

— Ah, tá – Dustin falou naturalmente e voltou a atenção para seu prato.

Max achou a reação dele esquisita contando que tinha certeza que ela não havia feito nada desse porte com Lucas, porém relaxou. Realmente por que seria um tabu? Eles namoraram por muito tempo. Chegaram na idade certa e transaram. Infelizmente não deu certo.

Eles ficaram mais alguns minutos comendo em silêncio, só o som dos talheres batendo nos pratos podendo ser ouvido. Max não gostava daquele silêncio, mas havia passado um momento muito bom com Dustin. Não queria estragar e por isso esperava um momento bom para falar.

Assustou-se com o estrondo que as mãos de Dustin fizeram ao atingirem a mesa bruscamente.

— O que?! – ele gritou. – Você e o Lucas transaram?!

Dustin queria tanto que aquilo não fosse verdade que entendera a informação minutos antes de vários modos, menos o correto. Passou em sua cabeça que poderia ter sido outro cara, ou que ela estava brincando, ou que estava na cara ou… as desculpas ridículas haviam acabado e ele acordou, finalmente entendendo a informação, o que o levou a bater na mesa com força.

— Sim, Dustin – Max respondeu baixinho, mais que o necessário para ver se ele a seguia e parava de gritar. – Quando namorávamos...

— O que?! Eu não acredito nisso!

Ele se levantou, andou até o sofá e ficou ali na mesma posição por minutos. Max no começo tentou falar com ele, porém decidiu lhe dar espaço e lavou toda a louça depois a guardou. Entretanto, após uma hora ficou preocupada e sentou-se na frente dele para fazer pressão. Talvez assim ele conversaria com ela.

 ***Flashback Off***

Ajoelhou-se no chão, bem de cara com ele e acariciou seu braço.

— Dustin, por favor, fala comigo. Você me deixa preocupada assim – falou com água nos olhos. A noite havia sido tão boa. Não iria acabar por conta daquilo, certo?

Dustin levantou os olhos e a encarou. Respirou fundo e disse:

— É que eu não tô acreditando nisso!

Em um ato de desespero, Max retrucou assim:

— Dustin, estamos no final dos anos 80. Qual o problema deu já ter tido mais de um homem? Eu o amava e achava que ia ficar com aquele. Não fiz por mal...

— Não é isso, Max... – ele a interrompeu, levantando-se. – Apesar deu te amar e querer ser seu primeiro e único... – O coração de Max acelerou com a declaração – eu entendo que você tava com o Lucas antes e respeito mesmo que fosse outra pessoa, mas eu não entendo porque mentiram pra mim!

— Eu não menti, Dustin, só nunca contei. Você nunca perguntou... – Ela se levantou. – Tipo, eu só falei com a El porque estava meio insegura, mas ela mal entendia o que eu queria dizer. Eu e o Lucas estávamos brigando muito. Foi num momento de raiva, a gente tava gritando um com o outro, que acabou se agarrando e foi. – Pegou nos braços de Dustin tentando confortá-lo, esperando que amolecesse um pouco. – Quando acabou, percebemos tudo que tinha acontecido e terminamos. Eu fiquei frustrada por muitos dias, mas eu não queria que ele soubesse então estava sempre de cabeça erguida e depois me mudei! Eu literalmente fiz sexo duas vezes na minha vida e com dois caras maravilhosos... – Dustin baixou os olhos, perdendo a parte em que ela dizia que ele era maravilhoso e focando na parte em que talvez Max ainda nutrisse sentimentos por Lucas. Ela pegou no rosto dele. – Eu... tô apaixonada por você, Dusty! Você é o único que me importa. O que aconteceu com o Lucas é tão importante assim?

Dustin suspirou e se desvencilhou dela. Como iria explicar?

Sentou-se no sofá novamente sentindo-se derrotado.

— Eu me apaixonei por você na primeira vez que te vi, Mad Max – confessou. – Eu tava tão ligado em outras coisas nada importantes que o Lucas chegou primeiro e eu te deixei escapar... Não teve um dia que eu não me arrependi disso. – Seus olhos encheram d'água ao lembrar-se dos tempos que sofria por amor. Foram bem difíceis. – Eu tinha me preparado pra saber que vocês tinham feito algo assim. Afinal, era natural, vocês estavam namorando... Mas depois que o Lucas arrumou a Lily e você foi embora, e ele contou pra gente que tinha feito com ela, nós imediatamente pensamos que foi a primeira vez, porque ele teria contado, não é mesmo? – Bufou. – Pelo menos entendo porque não contou. Não foi tão bom assim... Eu só fiquei todo esse tempo crente de que vocês não tinham feito nada, então foi um choque. Dormir com a garota com quem meu amigo já dormiu. Já era esquisito sabendo que vocês já tinham namorado, mas agora... Problema nenhum ter feito, só queria que tivesse sido com outro cara.

Max estava segurando as lágrimas. Sempre se culpara muito por ter escolhido Lucas e não saber lidar com Dustin. Claro que tinha que seguir seu coração, e apesar de ter brigado muito com o ex, passaram por muitos momentos bons também, por exemplo, ele fora o primeiro a entendê-la, mas ficara tão sem graça por conta de Dustin gostar dela, que o evitou muito. Não foi sua amiga. Era tão nova, não sabia como lidar com isso.

— Me perdoa, Dustin. Por favor! – Ela não conseguiu se segurar mais e enterrou o rosto em suas mãos.

Imediatamente Dustin levantou e a abraçou. Jamais queria fazê-la sofrer. Só estava em choque. Por muito tempo pensou que a verdade era outra. Só precisava de tempo para digerir.

— Não tem porque se desculpar, Max! Eu te amo de qualquer jeito, só não esperava por isso. O que importa é que ontem foi bom!

Ela o abraçou relaxada com suas palavras e assim ficaram por um bom tempo. Sempre sofrera muito por ver Dustin machucado e não saber como lidar. Chegou a se sentir culpada por ter escolhido Lucas, mas pareceu o mais certo no momento. Não podia se culpar. Ela era praticamente uma criança. O que importava é que estavam juntos e ela queria somente ele.

Dustin estava bem. Claro que ele queria ser tão experiente quanto ela, por orgulho e medo de fazer algo errado, mas percebera que não foi tudo isso. Só era esquisito que ele e Lucas já haviam explorado aquele lugar mágico que tanto sonhara, se é que me entende. Mas iam superar. Era ele que Max queria agora.

Mas ei, e Lily nessa história? Será que ela sabia?


	17. Mad Max e as gatinhas

Mike estava se sentindo extremamente feliz. E a melhor parte é que não estava dirigindo um carro.

Da última vez sua felicidade durou pouco. Tivera que se preocupar com muitas outras coisas incluindo namorada enfezada, guaxinins machucados, pulso torcido, família preocupada e sogro com uma bazuca. Podia finalmente curtir o fato de que tinha perdido a virgindade com El e que tinha sido maravilhoso. Foi difícil, esquisito, mas sabia que iam se entender e aos poucos iria ficando ainda melhor. Claro que tinham de discutir o prazer de Eleven ainda porque para ela era mais difícil por ser mulher, mas daria tudo certo no final.

Mike estava muito otimista... até Eleven levantar e começar a colocar a roupa.

— El! – ele reclamou, mas ela continuou.

— Daqui a pouco o papai chega!

Mike bufou, revirou os olhos, mas começou a colocar sua roupa também.

— Pelo menos a gente conseguiu fazer _alguma_ coisa...

El riu. Para ela estava ótimo, apesar de ainda ser um pouco esquisito, mas era impressionante ver o quanto Mike gostava.

Ela o abraçou pelas costas.

— Prometo que a gente vai ter mais tempo logo – Beijou suas costas –, mas realmente não queremos mexer com o papai.

— Com certeza. – Ele sorriu e a beijou.

Deu para ouvir o carro de Hopper chegando e eles se separaram. Foram para a sala aguarda-lo e fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Hopper entrou todo feliz até sentar seus olhos em Mike. Ele bufou.

— O que o garoto tá fazendo aqui? – Foi direto para a cozinha pegar uma lata de cerveja.

— É o namorado de Eleven! – Joyce respondeu indo logo atrás.

— Eles não nasceram grudados!

A mulher revirou os olhos.

— Dá um crédito pra ele. Acabou de sofrer um acidente de carro. Eles ficaram quietinho cuidando da Kitty e...

— Quem?!

— O guaxinim. – Hopper revirou os olhos, mas deixou que Joyce prosseguisse. – Eles ficaram quietinhos no quarto desde que ele chegou! Nem deram trabalho... Estão na idade e a gente vai ter que aceitar...

— Ah, claro... – Hopper tomou um gole distraído até se tocar de algo. – Espera aí, no quarto? Sozinhos?! A porta está fechada?!

Joyce engoliu em seco dedurando a verdade. Ela não via mal, até porque os dois namoravam e Kitty precisava dormir. Sim, ela só tinha filhos homens, mas via Mike e El com muito carinho e por isso confiava nos dois.

Imediatamente, Hopper disparou para a sala e pegou Mike pelo colarinho.

— Você acha que pode fazer essas coisas bem de baixo do meu nariz, hein? Se acha esperto, garoto? Pois eu sou mais e tenho uma arma e nunca mais...

— Hopper! – El e Joyce gritaram juntas, a menina já se preparando para usar seus poderes para soltar Mike.

— Precisamos conversar a sós.

Joyce puxou o marido para o quarto deles e ele sabia que estava ferrado. A mulher era brava, pois tivera que lidar com Will, Jonathan e Lonnie a vida inteira. Sabia como faze-lo prestar atenção.

Quem engoliu em seco dessa vez foi Hopper.

* * *

Dustin e Max estavam deitados na cama, nus, curtindo o pouco tempo que tinham juntos. Ela acariciava o peito de seja quem Dustin fosse dela, pensativa.

Tinha que admitir que pensara diversas vezes nele daquele jeito. Assim como muitas vezes lembrara-se de Lucas e chorara. Pensar em Dustin não a ajudava a se sentir melhor, porque junto dele vinha a lembrança de que não soubera lidar com ele direito quando namorava Lucas. Ainda assim, não esperava que dormissem juntos.

Imaginara como seria e se um dia fariam, mas sempre descartava a possibilidade. Quando soube que ele iria buscá-la na estação ficou animada e teve esperanças de que poderiam ter um caso. Uso a palavra 'caso' para descrever a situação, porque logo Max voltaria para o internato e seria difícil manter uma relação assim, principalmente porque era proibido contato com meninos lá dentro. Voltando para o ponto, ela era mais atirada que ele, que era muito tímido, e imaginava roubar um beijo, assim como fizera com Lucas, porém nunca imaginara que teria coragem de iniciar algo tão mais íntimo. E nunca se vira tão esperançosa daquele jeito. Não queria pensar no depois e só curtir aquele momento.

Pensou em seus amigos. Mal tivera tempo para ficar com eles. Cada um estava resolvendo a sua vida. Pareciam mais distantes.

Lucas não desgrudava de Lily. Mike não desgrudava de Eleven. E por não desgrudar de Bethany, Will sofria com seu passado. A propósito, ele parecera tão entristecido no hospital. Seria tudo aquilo por Mike?

— Dusty... – ela chamou e o garoto demorou para voltar. Estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, aqueles em que se via casando e tendo filhos com Max. Não podia estar mais apaixonado e não acreditava na sua sorte.

— Hm? – ele respondeu de leve voltando aos poucos.

— Você percebeu que o Will tava meio esquisito no hospital?

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Esquisito como? – Não percebera nada. Só tinha olhos para Max. O cabelo ruivo dela era hipnotizante, como pensar em qualquer outra coisa? As únicas informações que processara foram: Mike havia sofrido um acidente e ele estava bem.

— Parecia meio triste. Mal falava, só olhava pro chão...

Dustin ainda precisou pensar um pouco e então lembrou-se que no dia anterior ele disse que tentara contar a Bethany, mas que ela havia praticamente terminado com ele.

— Lembra que eu disse que o Will queria contar pra Bethany sobre tudo? – Ela assentiu. – Então, ele tentou e não deu muito certo...

— Como assim?

— Ela achou que ele tava curtindo com a cara dela e expulsou ele da casa dela. Agora não se falam há dias...

— Meu Deus, Dusty! – Max se apoiou no cotovelo para olhar para ele. – A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa! Ele só tava querendo melhorar a relação deles sendo sincero e não fazer graça!

— Sim. Ele queria que a El provasse usando seus poderes, mas com tudo que aconteceu, nem deu tempo...

— E se a gente convocasse uma reunião?

E assim foi feito.

Primeiro, eles se vestiram. Então, Dustin contatou Lucas e Will pelo supercom contando o motivo da reunião. Enquanto isso, Max telefonou para Eleven, porque além de querer falar com a sua amiga, sabia que Mike provavelmente estaria lá, e estava. Assim ficou combinado no porão da casa dele. Quanto a Bethany, Max pediu para cuidar dela.

Ela mesma foi bater na porta da garota.

— Max! – Bethany gritou de felicidade ao dar de cara com a amiga. Imediatamente envolveu-a em um abraço apertado.

Primeiramente as duas não se deram muito bem. Já bastava uma amiga afeminada (El) para a ruiva. Não aguentava outra. Sem contar que além de ser cheia de feminilidade, Bethany também era rica. Morava em Loch Nora, algo que sempre intimidou muito Max, porque ela tinha fama de ser durona, mas era sensível por dentro. Tinha medo de perder por conta do dinheiro. Ninguém no grupo era tão rico quanto a loira.

Bethany não era popular, porque não se deixava, não queria, mas recebia muitos pedidos de amizade por interesse. Todos queriam ter acesso aos seus luxos. Por isso ela sempre fora mais amiga daqueles que tinham condição financeira similar, para evitar atritos. Nunca pensara em ser amiga do grupo, muito menos em namorar Will. E ele também nunca a paquerou, teve um 'crush' nela, porque sabia que era muita areia para seu caminhãozinho. Para que sonhar se nunca aconteceria?

Enquanto isso, Lucas era o contrário. Foi revelado no jogo de verdade ou desafio uma semana antes que Lucas gostava de Bethany, mas desencanou por conta de Will tê-la beijado na brincadeira.

O ranger costumava sonhar com aquela vida no Loch Nora desde criança. Isso pois sua condição financeira não era como a de Max ou Will, mas por ser negro, o preconceito sempre foi maior. Pensava que se tivesse mais dinheiro e morasse no bairro mais nobre poderia ter mais respeito. Então não era uma queda por ela que tivera, mas um sonho de ser como ela. Depois conheceu Max que estava em uma situação pior que a dele financeiramente – algo que o fazia se sentir melhor e que causava tantas brigas entre os dois – para logo depois terminarem e Lily chegar.

A namorada atual de Lucas estava no mesmo nível que ele socialmente, só um pouco acima por ser branca – tingia o cabelo de loiro também, mas não era verdadeiramente como Bethany. E a última que parecia que pintava por algumas madeixas, normalmente as que ficavam por baixo, serem de um castanho escuro também. Só que mesmo que não tivesse tanto dinheiro quanto Bethany, possuía mais ou menos a mesma quantia que Lucas, Lily era popular.

Lily era alta, esbelta, magrela e confiante, porém engolia as chatices de Lucas algo que Max nunca fizera – daí vinham os atritos. Sua aparência sempre chamou atenção e garantiu sua vaga no grupo dos populares. Beth era bem bonita, mas Lily era de uma beleza diferente, única, realmente uma maravilha. Cada um garantia seu lugar com uma vantagem, mas Bethany nunca quis usar a sua. Porém, a loira falsa não era uma pessoa ruim, assim como Lucas também não era. Só tinham gênios fortes, todavia ela era mais submissa e ele adorava isso, pois, depois de ter tanto tempo uma mulher questionando-o sempre, Lucas se sentia bem. Não chegava a ser machista. Lily sempre dava a sua opinião, e se seu jeito não fosse tão submisso, ele também a aceitaria, só não teimava o tempo todo. Eram o casal perfeito. Assim como Will e Bethany!

Lucas queria uma posição maior, pois queria provar que apesar de não ser rico, ser negro e nerd ele podia muito. Com Lily conseguia isso, pois quem não ia respeitar o namorado de uma das garotas mais poderosas daquele lugar? A propósito ela era prima de Steve o que a deixava com uma história já no colégio. Enquanto isso, precisava dele para que pudesse estudar. Não era burra, mas muito ansiosa. Faltava-lhe atenção e por isso suas notas não eram as melhores. Entretanto lidava direitinho com as líderes de torcida da escola. Era a capitã. Já fazia algo daquele tipo por ser muito agitada. Somente Lucas conseguia fazê-la parar e absorver a matéria de física. Algo que achou interessante, pois percebeu estar presente direto nas danças que faziam.

Completavam-se e por isso se davam muito bem. Além de se amarem por serem compatíveis em vários aspectos culturais – os dois adoravam Jazz, física e jogar sinuca (alguns exemplos), também acharam um modo prático para lidarem com seus problemas.

Will também tinha esse encaixe com Bethany, mas ao contrário.

Ela havia notado seus talentos para desenho, porque era impossível passarem despercebidos nas aulas de arte e claro que ele era bonitinho, quem não perceberia isso? Mas muito pobre. Não era preconceituosa, só estava cansada de interesseiros. Era meio que uma regra que criou para si mesma. Só se envolveria com aqueles que também morassem em Loch Nora.

Mas como o destino é, acabaram na mesma festa.

Seus pais não seguiam sua regra, por isso eram amigos de um vizinho de rua de Mike e Lucas, o que fez com que deixassem Bethany na casa desse tal homem – porque precisavam ir até Indianopolis fazer algumas compras – que por acaso estava dando uma festinha de aniversário para seu filho. Ele convidou todas as crianças da rua e era só por isso que Will, Mike, Dustin e Lucas foram parar em uma festa e acabaram jogando verdade ou desafio. Então, Will beijou Bethany e imediatamente saiu uma faísca, algo que surpreendeu aos dois.

Will era tímido e mesmo com Mike e Dustin praticamente o jogando para cima dela, o garoto não tomava iniciativa. Já havia sofrido demais. Não queria um coração partido para completar. Até que um dia Bethany o abordou em seu armário, chamando-o para sair. Ela não esperava fazer aquilo, mas o beijo a intrigou. Logo descobriram que tinham muito em comum e em menos de uma semana começaram a namorar. Eram tão fortes juntos que Beth ignorou um de seus princípios imediatamente.

Completavam-se porque os dois eram artistas e sentiam-se sozinhos. Por isso estavam tão acabados com o repentino término. Sentiam-se sem chão. Como se ninguém jamais conseguia entendê-los como eles.

— Não sabia que vinha para cá, amiga! – Beth disse assim que finalmente largou Max e pediu que entrasse.

— O Will não... – Percebeu que eles deveriam ter brigado antes dela avisar que iria. – Bom, eu preciso falar com você sobre o Will... – Bethany revirou os olhos, bufou e foi para a cozinha. Apesar de serem ricos, não ostentavam e por isso ela ajudava nas tarefas de casa. Começou a lavar a louça. – Beth, você não é assim – reclamou.

— É só que o Will mentiu pra mim esse tempo todo! – Ela largou com tudo o prato e virou-se para a amiga. – Eu achando que a nossa relação era especial, e de repente ele se torna um grande filho da puta!

— Beth! – Max repreendeu. Bethany não era de xingar.

— É verdade! – ela rebateu. – Eu deixo ele se abrir comigo. Me abria o tempo todo com ele e ele me vem com Mundo Invertido, Demogorgan e poderes de super-herói?!

— Ele tá falando a verdade... – Max murmurou com medo dos julgamentos da garota.

— Max! – Bethany se indignou. Estariam todos nesse deboche?

— Bethany, por favor me escuta! – a ruiva pediu segurando os braços da amiga para que não fugisse. – Eu sei que parece loucura, mas é verdade...

— Max...

— Por favor, venha hoje à noite pro porão dos Wheelers e veja por si mesma! Nós temos como provar. Por favor! Por mim e pela El! Nós mulheres temos que ficar juntas!

Bethany suspirou e pensou até os olhos azuis de Max convencerem-na de dar uma última chance. Ainda bem que ela perdeu os acontecimentos daquela noite.

A série que se passou foi: Mike já estava lá – obviamente, pois era sua casa – quando Lucas chegou. Logo em seguida Will e Eleven. Por último Max e Dustin.

Lucas estranhou a proximidade entre os dois e por isso provocou Dustin que partiu para cima dele por conta de suas mentiras. Houve uma grande discussão cheia de ciúmes e raiva até começarem os socos. Max gritava para que parasse enquanto Will, Mike e Eleven boiavam até que a última se cansou, levantou os dois no ar com seus poderes. Foi bem aí que Bethany entrou. Mas tudo isso deixaremos para o próximo ;)


End file.
